Courses and Jinx's
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What if Sirius's daughter was there that halloween night and survived with the Potter boys. Will the Wizarding world hold Sirius's actions against Claire when she takes her place as the Black Family Heir? Being raised by Andromida Tonks, along side Nymphadora, Clairessa Gemini Black learns that every road leads to a different destiny. Harry/Older Brother (I don't own Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1

My first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I do not own any Of the Original characters from J.K. Rawlings Books. Just Clairessa Black.

* * *

As the wind blew around Sirius that Halloween night as he approached the location the order had given him. He never wanted to leave his daughter Clairessa or Claire; that night. He hasn't left her with anyone since his fiancé Marine was killed by death eaters with her parents. Marine managed to get their daughter to the safety of Grimwalded place before they got to the house. Marine never wanted to leave their daughter with out her, but being in the middle of a war with Lord Voldimort there was never a serenity that they would live long enough to see Claire go to school. Since that night he hasn't left his nearly 3 year old with anyone. But for some reason, Dumbledore needed him here. So James and Lilly volintered to watch their goddaughter and take her trickier treating with their nearly 4-year-old Jaspin and 1-year-old Harry. He remembered when they found out about Jaspin, just out of Hogwarts and they were expecting a child. Lilly was scared that it was to soon, but James was ecstatic about it. After everything they went through in school, falling in love, James pinning over the fiery girl that kept rejecting him till their seventh year.

Standing in the cold, thinking about what was goanna happen, he hoped that he would see Claire again. She was the most beautiful child he ever saw. Never thought that he would father such a beauty. Finding out the day before Jaspin turned 1 that he was goanna be a father in January. That sent him for a loop, he and Marine haven't been officially dating that long when they found out that they were expecting. But once little Clairessa was born. He couldn't imagine his life any other way. His daughter was a shy little one, but she loved it when he took his padfoot form, she enjoyed cuddling and being around her daddy. Just before he left the Potter's home he saw that his daughter was being dressed in a dog costume that Lilly picked up for her. Jaspin wanted to be a dragon, and Harry was a lion. James had promised that he would take plenty of pictures and reassured him that they would be fine. They would make sure she slept and not have too much candy. He remembers the first time they all went tricker treating, Claire couldn't say the words correctly, and said picker-peat, which was so adorable.

In the distance he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. They kept looking at their arm and looking behind them, like they were expecting some on to show up. Pulling out his wand, Sirius approached them.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, with his wand light up, to show his face to his long time friend.

"Sir-Sirius, I thought you were out with James." Peter sniveled as he hid his right arm behind his back.

"I was asked to be here by Dumbledore. Why are you here? And what are you hiding?"

Sirius was suspicious about why they all agreed to let Peter to be the secret keeper of the Potters location. Ever since then, he had the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was goanna happen.

"You don't know how powerful he is…" Peter whispered.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked as dread set in his mind.

"The ways he can make you talk, I couldn't lie to him."

Sirius knew what Peter did as soon as he said he couldn't lie. Peter had given the Dark Lord the location of the Potters, and his daughter was there right now. The anger that rolled through him, spells and curses started flying between them.

"They were your friends! Jaspin, Claire, and Harry treat you like an Uncle!" Sirius yelled at him as he dodged a curse. They stopped for a moment to stair at each other. That's when Peter used a cutting spell to cut off his finger. Looking straight in the eye, Sirius watched as their betrayer turned into the rat that he was. Just as Auroras showed to take him into their custody, he yelled saying that he never did anything to any one. Once he was sentenced to life in Azkaban, he knew he would never see his daughter again. He wasn't even sue she was alive; all he knew was that Harry defeated the dark lord. He lost Marine, James, Lilly, Jaspin, Harry and Claire all in one night. He knew that if he ever got out, he would find Peter and kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

AGE 5:

Clairi or Airi as her cousin Nymphadora called her; watched as Dory flew around the yard. Airi was shy about flying, even though she has been told that both her parents loved to fly. Her father played on the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser. Her Uncle loved telling stories of her parents at Hogwarts, many insisted of their friends, Remus, James, Peter, and Lilly. She also knew that her mother had passed away after she was born, and she knew few father was alive but he couldn't come home to her. He did something bad and he couldn't return to her.

"Airi! Want to try? You'll love it!" Dory yelled as she flew by.

Her Uncle was watching his daughter just a bit in front of her. Airi shock her head at her Uncle who turned to look at her to see what she wanted to do. Everyone kept a close eye on the young 5 year old; it was obvious that she was a daughter of the Black family. The dark raven hair, that curled slightly, the light blue-gray eyes that could possible see straight threw you. She has been spat on in Diagon Ally a few times by people because she is the daughter of the betrayer of the Potters.

"Uncle, why did that lady spit on me in the book store today?" Airi's sky quiet voice asked.

Teddy sighed, his niece was very kind; compete opposite of the rest of the Blacks except his wife and daughter. He knew that the girl would start asking questions. The lady that morning when they visited the ally, not only spit on the little girl but also called her a "devils spon". How could any one believe that a little girl with pink ribbons in her hair be a devils spon? It mind boggled Teddy. As he got down to the little girls level, he could see the emotion that she was feeling. Very much like her mother Marine.

"Clairi, that lady was being mean, you shouldn't let it bother you." He smiled.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because people can be mean and spiteful when they don't understand things."

"Because why?"

Teddy, knew that the "Why" phase was one all children go through. He had already been through it with Dora, now he was going through it with Clairi.

"Dory, that's enough for today. We will fly again tomorrow." Teddy called when he scooped the little one up and turned to the oldest.

"Aww, com'on dad."

"Dory don't make me tell you again." He said sternly.

The three of them walked in to the cottage, which it wasn't a big cottage, enough room for the four of them. Clairi and Dory shared a room. A bed on each side of the magically enlarged room. Dory's side had of the room had a mix of quidditch and dragons with a background of purple walls. Clairi had a pink wall, and had a collection of stuffed animals both muggle and magical. The living room was small and had bookshelves lining the walls, it was attached to the dinning room.

"Good, I didn't have to yell for you three to get ready for supper." Andromeda said looking at the three of them from the kitchen.

"Yes, Andi thought I would bring them inside. It was getting late." Teddy said as the girls went running to the bathroom.

"Teddy how was your day with the girls?" Andi asked as she kissed his cheek.

"It was fine till that hag spit on Clairi in Diagon today." He said sitting at the table watching his wife finish up the cooking.

"Clairi hasn't done anything to anyone, why must people hold her fathers actions against her?"

"Not sure lov, but I cant wait till she grows out of the "Why" stage she is in. she started to ask why people don't like her."

"Well, this is goanna always be an issue, my cousin I believe would never give up the Potters, but everyone else does. And they are goanna do that to her till its proven that he didn't."

Andromeda believed that Sirius would have never given up his best friend and brother's location up. He loved both his nephews and his daughter. So why would he give them up when his daughter was goanna be there as well. It didn't make since to her. Clairi was his light, so why put her in danger? Why does something that would cause his daughter to grow up with out him? All those where questions that she had no answer for. But She knew with out a drought that he is innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

January 6th;

The light snow fell out side the window of the Tonks's cottage. That morning was Clairi's 11th birthday. It's been nearly 7 years since she last saw her own father. She has forgotten what his face looked like, what his voice sounded like. The now 10 year old cold only picture her Uncle as her father figure. She never knew her mother but her Aunt has always ben there for her. As Clairi opened her eyes that morning, seeing the light reflect off the snow on the ground and she got excited. Jumping out of bed she turned to the other bed in the room. Clairi nearly always for gets that her cousion is at Hogwarts, when it snows here.

"Oh right at Hogwarts." Clairi whispered to herself as she grabbed her black dog-stuffed animal.

She walked from the room, still dressed in her pajamas; pink plaid shorts, a pink t-shirt, a black hoodie, and knitted pink, black slipper socks. Her black hair in the twin knots her Aunt but her hair in last night looked half undone. Walking into the kitchen she saw that her Uncle had a letter in his hand, realizing what the day was she ran over and hugged him.

"Morning Clairi bug, Happy Birthday!" Teddy hugged the young girl.

"Did it come? Did it come?" She jumped up and down next to him.

"It did Clairi, Just calm down, you will get it after breakfast." Aunt Andi said placing the pancakes on the table with the bacon and eggs. Even though Andi was originally a daughter of the black family and had no idea how to cook before being disowned by the family for marring a muggleborn. Now she loved to cook, even if she mainly cooked breakfast and dinner. She still made something small for herself and Clairi while she homeschooled her niece. Watching the girl eat as fast as she could so that she could open her letter. Even though Teddy was a muggleborn; he adopted the wizarding tradittion of the father handing the witch or wizards first Hogwarts letter to them on their birthday.

"All finished! Now Uncle Teddy can I have my letter? Please, please, please?" She asked.

Laughing, Teddy took the letter out of his Jacket pocket and handed the tan envelop, with the red wax seal to the girl. Both adults knew that she was looking forward to starting at Hogwarts with her 15-year-old cousin.

Dear Miss Clairessa Black,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I did it! I got in to Hogwarts!" Clairi Jumped up excitedly, cluching the letter to her chest. Then something dawned on her, she was a Black, not any Black but the daughter of the man that betrayed the Potter family. She found out everything from her Aunt and Uncle after Dora left for school. She caught sight of Jaspin Potter in the book store, he didn't look to happy that she was around.


	4. Chapter 4

Diagon Ally;

"Airi, you will love the castle. All the pumpkin juice and pumpkin pasties you can eat. I hope that your in Hufflepuff with me." Dora said excitedly.

Even though she was 16 and starting her 6th year she was still excited that her little cousion was joining her this year. Clairi always written that she was lonely while she was away at school now this year she'll be there.

"Dora, what is Jaspin like? Clairi asked as they walked through the entrance of Diagon ally ahead of the their parents.

Dora knew that her brave cusion was more worried about Jaspin Potter. The guy was very a Griffendor through in through. For him being a 13 year old, he had an opinion of the Blacks and wasn't quiet about it.

"Well Airi, I wont lie to you, he wont be quiet about you being at school. He already was very vocal about my excitement when I got the letter about you being excepted." Dora looked at Clairi.

Clairi grew some since Christmas; she also got her haircut to just below her shoulders. Her dark hair was pulled into a braid around the side of her head. Dora knew that Clairi would grow to be a beauty, most of the Black daughters do.

"Well, I'll have to show him that I am not my father. Just because we share a name and blood means that we are the same." Clairi healed her head up high.

As they walked to Ollivanders wand shop a women stepped infront of them. The Older women stared at them both. Clairi was used to people sneering and spitting at her. So to have someone stop them isn't something new.

"Ma'am, excuse me, I would like to enter the…."

"You shouldn't be aloud to get a wand Black. Not after what your father did." The Lady sneered.

"Ma'am, I maybe a Black, but I was raised by the Tonks Family. I only claim Mr. Sirius Black as a sperm donor. Teddy Tonks is my father." Clairi nicely explained, thronging the women off her center. The stunned look on the ladies face nearly made Dora laugh. Clairi had a smart mouth on her, but she barely used it. So watching the girl nicely tell off the older lady was entertaining. Her mother said Clairi got it from her father. At times like this was when Clairessa Black came out instead of Clairi Tonks.

"I still think you should be with your father. You are more likely to betray the wizarding world like he betrayed the Potters." She said after getting over her shock.

"I don't believe out parents' actions define who we are. I was barely three when everything happened. So don't pretend to know me. I'm not my father. Now if you excuse us, my cousin and I are here to buy my first wand." Clairi sneered and walked around the women.

Walking into the wand shop both girls marveled at the sheer amount of wands that lined the walls. The colorful boxes all stacked at different angles and Clairi couldn't help but gasp in aw. She kept turning in circles looking around.

"Awe Miss. Black, I was looking forward to meeting you." The elderly man said coming down the stair next to his store counter. The man had a kind smile on him, as he looked at the youngest Black Heir.

"Mr. Olivander, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Clairi said watching as he walked around her towards a stack of wands.

"I remember that excitement both your father and his brother had when they both came in for their first wands. Your mother was more reserved then they where." He said pulling out a wand, setting the box down infront of her.

" 15", dark elm, dragons heartstring. Try this one Miss. Black." He said handing the wand to her.

Flicking the wand in the direction of a lamp, the whole lamp exploded, causing both Clairi and Dora to jump.

"No, No, No. That wont do." He said walking to another stack of wants.

She watched him pull out a white box from the back area, glance at it and walked towards her. He pulled out a white wand that was about 11"inches, light waves swirling around the wand, but looking closer you could see the light design of snow flakes swirling around as well.

"This is an 11", white elm, with a unicorn blood core. Which is very rare, it will be a very loyal wand, Miss. Black." Mr. Olivander explained as he handed her the wand. Once it's in her hand, snow started to fall around her; she laughed as she reached out to catch a flake.

"This is amazing, Mr. Olivander." She said turning to him with a smile, placing the wand on the counter.

"Well Miss. Black, your wands reaction means that you have a pure soul. White elm only accepts a witch with a pure soul. This is also one of the first wands I made after I finished my appeniship." He said placing the wand in the box and handed it to the witch.

"How much sir?" She asked.

Once she handed the man the gallions she owed him for the wand and left the old shop. Smiling at Dora, she was so excited about her wand. A Black always had dark wands, never a white wand. So not only was it a white wand, it was white elm. But her excitement was short lived, when she spotted Jaspin Potter. He was walking towards them. Dora stepped infront of Clairi, ready to glair at the young Griffendor. He came to a stop when he was right infront of Dora.

"So Tonks, brought the traitor to Diagon? I thought I said she will never belong here after what her father did." Jaspin said looking pass Dora.

"She had nothing to do with her father. She was only 2 years old when that happened." Dora hissed.

"She is still related to him, so by default she gets his mistakes." He said rolling his eyes.

Jaspin had a look of pure disgust on his face as he fought Dora about her being there.

"At least I'm not loyal to a death eaters span." He spat at last, as the crowed grew, Clairi had enough of it.

"Potter, I am not defined by the sperm donors action. I may be a Black. But I'm not evil like the rest of them. If we were all defined by our parents, then all you'll ever be is a big bully like your father was." She got right in his face. She was the daughter of two Griffendor, even if one turned out to be a man who betrayed his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Sept 1st;

Today was the day that both Dora and Clairi were to attend Hogwarts together. Dora starting her 7th year and Clairi starting her 1st year, Teddy shock his head thinking about the trip to Platform 9 ¾ would be interesting. Especially after what happened in Diagon a few days before. The seen with the eldest Potter boy was all over the Prophet.

 **The Black Daughter confronted by Potter Heir.**

 **Daughter of Sirius Black back in public.**

 **Where has the Black Heiress been all these years!**

The articles weren't completely nasty but the weren't nice either. Teddy was amazed at how blunt Clairi was when Potter said what he did. She was always and still is very shy for her age, but she differently had her father's courage. He thought as he stood at the door of the room his two girls slept in. Both were finishing packing their trunks to head to the platform. Dora jumping on her trunk to close it, while Clairi placed the last book into her trunk.

"Airi! How did you get everything into your trunk with out having it almost explode?" Dora asked from sitting on top of her trunk.

"I asked for Aunt Andi to help me." She turned looking at her cousin.

"I should have asked mom." Dora muttered to the side not looking at Clairi.

Teddy chuckling waved his wand, Dora levitating off the trunk and everything fitting in and it closing. Then he shrunken the two trunks down and placed them in his jacket pocket. Both girls smiled at him as they grabbed their rucksack and ran towards the flue.

"Alright I've got your owl girls, ready?" Aunt Andi asked walking from the kitchen with the owl cadge.

Leaving the house that Clairi spent the last 8 years in, was a little sad. All the memories of flying around the yard, her Uncle teaching her to play quidditch, helping her Aunt in the garden, playing in the snow once it started to fall; But now she was starting her magical education. Once they got to Kings Cross Station, Teddy took the trunks and enlarged them and placed them on the trollies. Clairi was amazed at the glass roof above her, she felt like she was outside, not in a train station crowded with muggles.

"Alright Clairi, ready?" Teddy asked as he grabbed on to her trolley to push it through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. Giving a small nod they both ran through the barrier. Once threw she could feel the magic that was all around her. The owls of other students being gently placed into the train. And the large red steam engine was amazingly beautiful. She never got to accompany Dora to the train each year, so this was the first time she has ever seen it.

"Clairi, you may want to close your mouth, or your goanna catch ruxbats in there." Dora laughed as she kept pushing her trolley ahead of them.

Clairi fallowed wanting to sit close to her cousin on the train and not wanting to encounter Jaspin Potter just yet. As they walked she saw a large grouped of red heads and just as she was about to ask Dora who they were, She yelled; "Weasley!" She stopped her trolley and jumped on the back of one of the taller boys. She noticed that one of the other boys had his nose kind of stuck up in the air, the other two, one with a jumped with an "F" on the front, the other with a "G". They looked a lot alike.

"Hey Tonks, how was your summer?" The tallest boy asked.

"Good, Charlie, can you believe that they made me Prefect?"

"Your to clumsy!" Charlie laughed as he spotted the other girl who was somewhat hidden behind his pink haired friend.

"Who's this?" He asked looking right at Clairi.

"Oh, this is Clairi, my cousin. She is a first year this year." Dora said.

"Hello Clairi, I'm Charlie, I am also the Head Boy this year. So any questions and you cousin isn't available you can come find me." He smiled at her.

"Ok, Charlie." She whispered shyly.

"Oh, Fred! Gorge! Come here right quick." He called over to the two.

"Clairi, this is Fred, and this is Gorge. They are twins and also first years." He said as he introduced the twins.

"Hiya,"

"Nice to"

"Meet you"

"Clairi." They said going off each other like they could read each other's minds.

"You too, Fred, Gorge." She smiled.

The twins just grinned at her; they both could see that she was a shy girl. They decided that they would get her, as they all piled into a compartment. Clairi sat next to the window happily talking to the twins.

"Can we ask what your last name is?" They asked in unison.

"Um… promise not to stop talking to me after knowing what family I belong to." She said shyly.

She wasn't only related to Sirius Black, but also Bellatrix Listringe too. She has had other kids stop talking to her when her last name was known.

"We don't care about others, family names." They agreed.

"I'm Clairissa Black." She whispered, with her head down. She was ready for the rejection that came with the name. Her last name did cause issues when she tried to attend magical primary school. Many of the mothers of children didn't like the fact that the daughter of Mass Murderer Sirius Black was around their children. That was apart of the reason that Clairi was homeschooled by her aunt. As she was about to look at the twins, two boys came into the compartment.

"Fred! Garage! I've been looking everywhere for you two mates." The dark skinned boy exclaimed as he raced to sit next to the twins.

"Sorry mate."

"We were,"

"Taking care of Airi." The twins finished with a smile.

The other boy took a seat next to the still worried Clairi. She has yet to hear the twin's response to her being a Black.

"By the way Lee, this is Clairi Black, Airi, this is Lee Jordan. Hopefully we all get along." Fred smiled at Clairi.

"Nice to meet you Airi." Lee said holding out his hand to the girl.

"I ran into another first year on the way to find you guys, Fred, Garage, Airi, this is Zander Nott." Lee pointed to the dark haired, blue-eyed boy that sat next to her.

After all the introductions where made, they discussed a lot about what they hoped for this year. They all were excited to see which house they would be in. Clairi believed all the boys would probably be placed in Griffendor. She was worried that she would be in Slytherin like most of the Black family except for her own father. She could also be placed in Hufflepuff with her cousin. But she really wanted to be in Griffendor like her father. The five of them went to change into their uniforms when a prefect came into the compartment letting them know that they were close to Hogwarts.

Clairi seemed to be getting even more norves. She knew that the Nott family was like her own. Purebloods knew each other except her. She was worried that she would be made fun of being what some say a blood traitor's daughter. But she knew she needed to muster up the courage that she showed standing up to Potter to get through the rest of the night.

When they got to the platform she was amazed at the Hogwarts station. She heard from Dora that the whole castle was more amazing then the station. She was pressed in-between Fred and Garage as they were called towards a very tall man with a bred.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" The Booming voice called out to them all.

As all the students filed towards the giant, Clairi could feel someone staring at her. She turned to look around and noticed a white blonde boy staring at her. He had a sneer on his face like he knew who she was. Clairi looked away and kept up with the boys that became her friends on the train ride.

Getting into the boat, Lee was holding the lantern; She sat with Zander and the twins behind her. The boats seemed to move on their own. As the group got closer to the castle all jaws dropped. Clairi loved the look of the stairy sky behind the siloet of the castle. The windows in the towers where light up making the night look beautiful. Looking at a tower, Clairi could see the constellation Peguse to the east, made the whole amazement of the first sight of Hogwarts better.

Once they were handed over to Professor McGonagall, the first years walked into the great hall, which was just as ominous as the first sight of the castle. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky and had floating candles above everyone.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting hat cant see._

 _So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and Chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ _  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,_ _  
_ _Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin_ _  
You'll make yo_ _ur real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Clairi watched as the first few students where sorted, they all took about a minute to be placed. The girl before her, Kati Bell was sorted in to Gryffindor.

"Clairissa Black." McGonagall's voice rang out over the students. The great hall got very quiet as she approached the stool to have the hat placed apron her head.

 _Aww, a Black!_

 _Such an interesting bunch you are._

 _You don't have an ounce of Slytherin in you like the Blacks before you._

 _You are a knowledge seeker, but the amount of courage you've shown coming here proves that you are more then others see._

 _Better be… Gryffindor!_


	6. Chapter 6

Once the Sorting was over Gryffindor had 8 first years sorted into the house; Kati Belle, Angelina Johnson, Clairissa Black, Alisha Snippet, for the girls; Fred and Garage Weasley, Lee Jordon and Zander Nott. The Nott hair and Black Heiress where the two students that shocked everyone with their sorting. By the time the train got to school, the whole student population knew that the two families had Hair's in attendance this year. Many expected them to be sorted into Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw, but never Gryffindor. After Nott was sorted the Slytherin table was in an up roar about losing two powerful houses to Gryffindor. Many where saying that the old dusty hat made a mistake with them.

It wasn't till Headmaster Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall calling attention to the last few students that needed to be sorted and the rest of the feast. Clairi sitting between Nott and Kati could feel someone's eyes on her, looking down the table; her eyes locked on Jaspin Potter's dark green orbs. He was glairing at her very intently; if looks could petrified she might possibly be stone at this moment. She quickly turned her head back to her plate and continued the conversation with the students that where around her.

As the welcome feast came to an end the Gryffindor prefect was calling all the new first years to fallow him.

"The stair cases move randomly so its best if you pay attention to the."

They were told as they walked to the tower. Clairi was watching the portraits move and great them. It made her excited to be at school. She came to a stop when she ran in to Zander.

"Been walking long Black?" He joked as she rubbed her nose little.

"Dreamscapes" The prefect said to the lady in the portraits in front of the group.

Walking into the common room, it felt warm and coasy, The walls decorated in burgundy red and gold. The portrait's smiling down at them mostly, there was one that had a knight jumping in and out of the frame making the firsties laugh.

"Up the stair case are the dorms, boy on your left girls on your right. All your belongings have already been placed there for you. This is the common room and completely accessible to you at all times. Curfew is 11pm at night, so best being back in the tower by then. Breakfast starts at 7 am." The Prefect explained.

At that moment the rest of the Gryffindor students came into the common room, making their way through the first years. It wasn't till Clairi got nocked to the floor that she really paid attention to all the other students. Jaspin looked over his shoulder when she fit the floor with a smirk.

"Excuse me Black, I think you're in the wrong house. Gryffindor has no room for traitors." He said nonsolontly.

"I was sorted here just as you, Potter." She said as Nott helped her up from the floor.

"I still don't see how you're here. You shouldn't be allowed to be here after your father got my parents killed. You are a disgrace to all wizards and witches." He said as he watched the tears start to run down her face.

"My dad didn't do what people say he did. He couldn't have since I was at your home that night too." She whispered.

Clairi was told the whole story of what happened that Halloween night. How she was the Potter's goddaughter and they planned to take them trickier treating. But they never got to because of Voldimort showed up. She was only 3 at the time, Jaspin was 4 and Harry was 1. She didn't know how to change Jaspin Potter's mind. But she shouldn't be blamed.

"Well then maybe he wanted you out of his life since you were such a disgrace to the family." He lingered over her short frame.

At that moment she ran passed him and up to the girl's dorm. Not hearing the laughing that fallowed her, all her courage vanished when he said she was a disgrace to everyone. She lay on her bed and just cried till the door opened up and the other four girls came in. Clairi felt the bed dip and someone sat on the bed.

"Clairi, don't pay him any mind." Kati said gently.

"But what if he is right? That my dad wanted me gone too?" Clairi sat up and pulling a pillow to her chest.

"Miss. Black, where you not sorted into Gryffindor?" Angelina asked with her hands on her hips at the end of the bed.

"Yes."

"Then you must have something that the hat saw in you to place you here. Other wise you would have been in another house." Angelina smiled at the shy girl.

"Yeah Angi is right, you're a Gryffindor, so you must be different then normal Blacks." Alisha agreed.

Clairi looked at the girls who were smiling back at her. She has never been around many people her age. She she didn't know how to feel about having so many people talking to her.

"Exactly, we're your friends and dorm mates, we are here for you. You should have heard the boys stand up to Potter too. You have more friends then you realize now." Kati said with a laugh.

"I think the twins have something planned to get him back. Nott wanted to punch him."

The Prefect gave Potter detention for pushing her down. The girls talked about what they do over break and why they haven't met Clairi before. After learning that many mothers were mean about Clairi being at school with children, her Aunt started to homeschool her. Later that night Clairi pulled out a diary from her trunk and decided to write about her day. The Diary was something she bought a year ago after hearing her father's story. Even though she couldn't send letters to her father, she decided to write to him anyways, she wrote a letter to her father when she felt she needed to. The diary has kept all those letters inside, waiting for the day that she would get the courage to send him the diary for him to read.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _Today I started my first year at Hogwarts. The castle is amazing! It's so pretty and the starts above are so clear tonight. I saw the constellation Pegasus above a tower as I road the boats to the Castle. Dora also introduced me to her friend Charlie Weasley, who introduced me to his brothers who are twins and first years too. They are really funny! I also made a few more friends too today. I was worried about the sorting Hat though. I was worried that I would be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the Black family. The school was so silent when the hat was on my head it made me more nerves. It didn't help that Jaspin Potter was glairing at me as I sat there. But I hope you're proud, I got sorted into Gryffindor like you and mom. I know I keep asking this in every letter, but why did you leave me? If you are guilty like everyone says you are, then why leave me with the Potters? Was I a disgrace like Potter says I am? I know you can't ever answer these questions but I still have them. Well I better go to sleep; I have classes in the morning. Good Night Daddy._

 _Love_

 _Clairi._

Clairi put the diary in her bag and curled up in her bed, already missing her bed at home. She still hurt because of Potter and his hurtful words. She was ready to begin the next day and see what she would learn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **I decided to change the old chapter 7 to this one. figured that I should get to the point where Harry comes into the story. And just breafly mention what happened in the first two years of Clairi at Hogwarts. As the other chapters progress i'll reveil more when the time comes. ****Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter at all.*******

Clairi sat on the Hogwarts Express once again heading towards the place she thought of as a second home. It being her second year alone with out her cousin Dora who was now in her second year of becoming an Arror hit witch at the Ministry. Yes Nymphadora Tonks, the klutz becoming a Hit Witch. Shocking but its what she wants to do and Clairi believed that she would be great at it. Heading towards her third year of Hogwarts, she hoped that the Slytherin would be bored of tormenting her, calling her a "Blood Traitor" and cursing her. Jaspin Potter even got bored of picking on her, it was probably after she left him a Christmas gift her first year, or that she helped him after an older Slytherin threw a offal curse at him in the hallways. She wasn't sure why but he did. Clairi looked up from the book on breaking curses on artifacts that she picked up from Diagon Ally when she got her supplies for her classes, which she would be taking the Core; Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Horology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration: She was also adding Ancient Runes and Arithmacy to her core classes. Her extra curricula's one being Quidditch shince she tried out last year with Zander, Fred and Garage as a Chaser and Oliver Wood already sent out a letter since her was a 5th year and now their captain stating that the only spot they would have tryouts for was to replace the Seeker they needed since the team was already stacked with great players. Yes she was convinced to try out by the boys. So this year the team was;

Chasers; Jaspin Potter, Zander Nott and Clairi Black.

Beaters; Fred Wesley and Garage Weasley.

Keeper/Captain; Oliver Wood

Seeker; Unknown still.

Clairi also decided that she wanted to go into Curse breaking after school and decided to add Ancient Studies to her extra curricular. Yes Clairi was a nerd as the twins liked to say when she was reading or going to the library. She did help them with some of their in genius inventions of pranks, she gave them the condition that if the products she helps on make it into their shop plans she would get recognition for them. They agreed to that. She looked over at the boys that many in the school have come to call them Black's boys, kinda funny since she doesn't own them, they just hang out with her all the time. Kati, Angelina and Alisha came to her home a few weeks to hang out with everyone, the girls had a few sleepovers and always enjoyed Aunt Andi's cookies and sweets she made for them all. Zander seemed to be at her home more then every one of her friends, even stayed for weeks during the summer.

That's to be expected when the boy found out that he was the bastard son of Thanos Nott Sir the Christmas that Zander was goanna be announced as the Heir to the House of Nott. But his little brother Theodore Nott was named the Heir. Thus the story of Zander's mother came out, being just a girl the Lord Nott got pregnant before he married Theodor's mother, and Thanos's father ordered his son to take the boy into the family till his new wife bore him a son to be his heir. That hit home with Zander, who now spent as much time away from his father and family as he could. Aunt Andi sometimes compared Zand to Clairi's father Sirius.

Hearing the voice breaks in all the boy's voices she chuckled because the four 13 year old boys had hit puberty and it wasn't being very nice to any of them; pimples, zits, voice breaking, everything that they learned from Madam Pumfery was happening to them. She even hit puberty herself, remembering the Easter break that Zander spent with her family and she woke up feeling something wet on her legs, checking with her hand and seeing blood. Her scream caused everyone to wake up, Uncle Teddy and Zand the first ones in the room, Aunt Andi coming in worried. But after a look around Uncle Teddy knew what had happened and stirred Zand out of the room for the "Ladies" to talk. Clairi was so embarrassed about it, she couldn't look Zand in the eyes for the rest of the week. She also had to be re-sized for under garments that trip to Diagon ally. Which she ran into Lady Malfoy in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Clairi believed that she shocked Lady Black when the lady got a look at Clairi, Aunt Andi always said she looked like a female Sirius black but with gray/green eyes. So seeing her Aunts sister was interesting to say the least.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad in here?" A young girl asked when she stepped into the compartment.

The girl looked liked to possibly be a first year since Clairi didn't recognize her. She had bushy brown hair, owl brown eyes that showed that she was taking in everything she was seeing in and possessing it. 'Probably a Ravenclaw' Clairi though as she looked the girl up and down.

"No we haven't seen a toad in here, may I ask who lost one?" Clairi asked.

"Eww a little firsty!" Fred commented.

"Run along." Garage sang.

"Nope, just these two toads." Zand pointed at the twins.

Lee just shook his head as he laughed at the twins antics.

"A boy named Neville lost one." The girl said eyeing the rowdy boys.

"Sorry bot them, they have little manners, um…"

"Hermione Ganger."

"Hermione, I'm Clairi Black, and if I see one I'll come find you." Clairi finished her sentence with a small smile.

After Hermione left the compartment, Clairi started to smack the boys, laughing at them as they complained and wined at her. She told them that they all where rude to the mousy girl and that By the time the train pulled to the Hogsmeid platform, the 5 of them had heard that "Harry Potter" had come to Hogwarts. Clairi rolled her eyes at this. No one knew that Jaspin, Harry and herself had all been in the house that night. SO technically the three of them where the 'Children-that-lived'. But the community only thought of Harry as the-boy-who-lived. That was fine with Clairi too, she didn't want more attention drawn to her, besides she was already spat on by people who knew she was a Black, even if it had lessoned since she grew older.

"I bet you a sickle that Ron will be in Hufflepuff, the first Wesley to be sorted there." Fred betted his brother as they sat at the Griffendor table.

"No, he'll be in Griffendor like you two dorks." Clairi waved her hand at them. The five of them where known to bet on who would end up where at the sorting. It was a game to them and entertaining when the twins would lose a couple sickles. They watched as the new first years entered with the Griffendor head of house Professor McGonagall, the first years all had their mouths hung open. Clairi could imagine that she and her friends all had the same look on their faces a few years ago.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffendors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When McGonagall read out "Draco Malfoy" the four boys all agreed Slythirin. That was a dead give away as all Malfoys where evil little pricks as Zander scoffed at that. But Fred had lost a sickle to each of the others about his bet on Ron, who was sorted into Griffendor. But when Harry Potter was called, everyone in the hall got very quiet. Clairi even noted that Dumbledore nearly stood when the boys name was called. She looked at Jaspin who looked to be holding his breath as the hat contemplated where to place the boy.

"Griffendor!" The hat finally rang out over the hall. Nearly every Griffendor stood and greeted the boy. Clairi loosed a sickle on the Hermione girl when the hat called Griffendor when she betted Ravenclaw. But hey you win some you lose some. Clairi knew that with Harry Potter at school that the year was just getting started and that it would be anything but a quiet normal year now.


	8. Chapter 8

As the colors of the trees of the Forbidden Forest changed from the many greens to the reds, gold's, and browns fall began to fall upon the grounds of Hogwarts. The crisp chill in the air causing the potions dungeon to be even colder then normal for the students who aren't used to the snake pit that many of the students call the Slytherin common room.

Clairi could hear a few of her fellow students whispering about the events of Harry Potter's first flying lesson with Madam Hoch. She rolled her eyes at them, yes she knew that the events lead to Professor McGonagall to make the first year Potter boy the new seeker of the team. She got the news first hand when Oliver found her along with the twins, and Nott in the corridors after he spoke to their head of house. At that moment she knew that Harry would be treated differently then the rest of the student population of the school. No she wasn't a jealous person, nor was she jealous of him. She liked not being the center of attention, she was happy to be the one that most of the population didn't notice. She was able to hear all the gossip with out people stopping to let her go passed before they started talking again. But she was sick of hearing about the events. Yes the young Mr. Longbottum lost control of his broom, then fell and broke his arm. Then her devil of a younger cousin Draco Malfoy was the one that bated Harry into getting on his broom. Yes she called her cousin a devil, because from the behavior she had seen and what her Aunt Andi had told her about the Malfoy family, he is exactly like his bigoted father. As she quickly left the potions lab and away from on of the Professors that hated her as much as the man hated the Potter boys. Professor Snap hated her because of whom her father was, he always sneered at her like her answers weren't correct when they were. As she walked with Fred and George threw the halls they spotted Harry and their little brother Ron walking ahead of them.

"You must be the youngest seeker." Ron started.

"In a century according to McGonagall." Harry finished.

"Well done Harry, Woods told us." Fred complemented.

"Fred and George, there on the team too, beaters." Ron explained to Harry.

Even to the youngest Weasley, she seemed to be invisible or disillusioned, she thought as she walked along side Fred rolling her eyes. The twins had the gleam in their eyes they got when they wanted to tease someone. She began to notice that look half way threw first year.

"It's our job to make sure you don't get bloodied up to badly. Can't make any promises of course, rough game quidditch."

"Brutal, but no ones died in years, someone will vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up eventually!" They twins teased the young boy.

She fallowed the two first years and tapped Harry on his shoulder, gaining his attention. He turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Harry don't believe them, you'll do great." She smiled at him before turning and walking back to catch up with the twins. As she did so, she noticed that Draco was walking along side the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, Marcuse Flint. The older boy was Wood's quidditch rival and he gave her the creeps. His sneer always caused a chill to run up her spine. As she passed she heard that she was the topic of the conversation they where having.

"So Malfoy, what do you have to say about your cousin Black?" Flint asked as he gazed at her.

"She's not my cousin, father says she's the daughter of a blood traitor, her own father is in Azkaban." Draco sneered not even looking at the older girl.

"I see." Flint smirked.

Clairi's eyes widen and she scurried away from the Slytherin boys. Feeling like Flint was planning something, knowing that the girl didn't have any protection from the Malfoy family with her Aunts sister being Lady Malfoy. She didn't want to stay and find out, so she nearly ran to Transfiguration. When she took her spot next to Nott she was breathing heavily, causing her friend to look at her curiously.

"Where did you venture off to?" He whispered as she got her books out.

"I was reassuring Harry after Fred and George teased him about quidditch." She said.

"Well why do you look like a scared rabbit then? Jaspin didn't yell at you again?" He asked.

"Flint and Malfoy were talking about me as I passed them. You know Flint gives me the creeps." She said as Professor McGonagall called the class to begin.

That day they where beginning the chapter on Animagus, which was interesting to Clairi. She wanted to become one, even though she didn't know what animal she would take. She remembered her Aunts stories about the Marauders and their Animagus forms.

"The process of becoming an Animagus in long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong." Professor McGonagall started her lecture. By the end of the first class Clairi was sure she wanted to become one and approached her head of house after telling the boys she'll catch up with them at lunch.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall." She stood infront of the Professors desk.

"Yes Miss. Black?" The Professor smiled at the girl.

"I was wondering if I could ask you more about becoming an Animagus." Clairi asked.

"Well what you would like to know?" The Professor set her quill down and gave the girl all her attention.

Professor McGonagall knew that Miss. Black had a hard time fitting in just like her own father when he was the first Black to be placed into her house. The elder women felt that the young Black girl was much like her own father, except she was quiet compared to her father who goofed off at every chance he got. Granted the girl hung out with the Weasley twins and Nott boy who caused close to the same amount of trouble their predecessors did when they where here. The Professor noticed when her class began that the girl standing before her, that her eyes grew wide with anticipation. McGonagall watched as this girl grew over the last two years and she wasn't surprised by Miss. Black's question.

"Professor, could I become an Animagus?" Miss. Black looked her professor in the eye.

McGonagall smiled at the girl, she knew that the Black family had a natural ability and affinity for becoming Animagus. Seeing as both her father and her diseased uncle managed to become one with out supervision, so the Professor knew that the child could become one easily. But McGonagall was surprised that the girl was asking her before doing so.

"Why are you asking me child?" The Professor asked her student seriously.

"I understand the risks and the unsupervised process of becoming an Animagus can be disasters to the witch or wizard trying to do so. I know my own father was one for disregarding the risks, but I hope that being raised by the Tonks's they taught me not to be so reckless." Miss. Black explained tapping her nose like McGonagall knew that the girls biological mother had done when she was thinking while explaining.

"That is true, your father was more of the reckless one between yourself and him. I'm glade that your asking for supervision. Are you sure you want to become and Animagus?" The Professor asked.

"Yes Professor, I'm sure." Clairi looked her head of house straight in the eye with a determined look in her eyes.

"Very well, I will speak to the headmaster to let him know. Now off to lunch with you, I'm sure your band of miscreants are worried about where you are. " McGonagall smiled at her cub.

"Ok, Professor, when would you like me to start?" She asked before leaving the room.

"How about next Thursday? We can say its tutoring." McGonagall explained.

"Of course professor." Clairi agreed as she scurried out of the class room.

Later that night Clairi sat in the warm common room with her group of miscreants as McGonagall calls them. She was reading a new book on curse breaking, this book was about the magical catacombs of Venice, Italy. They are said to have many hidden passages that are now under water that are supposedly linked back to before the wizarding world went into hiding. Finding those hidden passages could lead to curses that have been lost in time.

"Hey Black, you may want to watch Flint, he was talking about you today." Jaspin said as he walked in from some unknown part of the castle.

"Will do, thanks Potter." She looked up from her book.

"Don't want those Slytherin's to get the upper hand if our fastest chaser is out of commission for the game." He said nonsulontly as he waved her comment off.

When it was just about lights out she sat on her bed with the journal she bought to fill with this years letters to her father.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Well third year is under way for me. Hard to believe that it's been 10 years since I last saw you. I don't remember your face, but I still remember what your voice sounded like. I know that I'm never going to get to see you but I hope that one day I'll make the black family proud. We began to learn about Animagus today, Aunt Andi always told me about the stories of you and your friends. Like how you're an Animagus yourself. I spoke to professor McGonagall about becoming one, I decided to not be completely reckless like you had been. Which might be something I got from mom. But I cant wait to start the process. Maybe I'll be like you. Well it's lights out, I'll write again soon._

 _Love_

 _Clairi._


	9. Chapter 9

As the students at Hogwarts prepared for Halloween, Clairi was going through the first phase of becoming an Animagus which was holding a leaf of a mandrake in her mouth for an entire month, from one visible full moon to the next, even while eating, drinking, and sleeping. Clairi learned from McGonagall that while eating and drinking place the leaf under the tongue, it made it easier that it wouldn't get caught or mixed with the food or drink. While sleeping move the leaf to her cheek so that it sticks to the inside of her mouth. Clairi just hoped that the moon on Halloween was visible, if not she would have to start the whole month over again. She was found out by Nott that she was trying to become an Animagus, he wasn't happy she kept the secret from him. That was an interesting row with one of her best friends. They barely talked for a week, only speaking if they had to work on a class assignment together.

He finally apologized for being a prat about her keeping a secret when she explained why she wanted to become one. To become closer to the father she would never meet. He even offered to become one along with her the next month. McGonagall wasn't to please, but when Zand explained that he'll do it with out supervision or with, the Professor agreed. Zand joked that her Animagus form was goanna be a white fox, seeing as she had a white elm wand. She just rolled her eyes.

As the term continued, Clairi noticed that Harry wasn't like his older brother when it came to his toughening of other students. He kept to himself unlike Jaspin who seemed to enjoy being in the middle of a lot of peoples business. Other Griffendor where waiting to see what he would do. But Harry mainly stuck close to Ron, or Ramekins as Fred and George call him.

"Clend, do you see that?" Forge asked.

"I do, I do Forge." Clend nodded.

Sitting in the common room, Clairi tried to focus on her charms essay that was due in a few days. She thought that the nicknames that Fred and George came up with for them all was cleaver but sometimes annoying. Zander was Clend, Fred was Gred, George was Forge, and she was Zairi. Their little take from the map they stole from Flitch their first year. Not that the map wasn't interesting, but if they knew that her own father had a hand in making it, they would try to get in contact with the man to see if they can get information from him.

"The two book warms of the tower sitting there finishing up papers that are due after Halloween, Forge and Clend." Gred commented.

All three where watching Clairi and Hermione. The first year had taken a liking to the older one. And asked Clairi many questions about the magical world that she couldn't read about in a book. The first year was very studious and bright. Even brighter then Clairi and that is saying something. The muggle girl was extremely gifted for not growing up in the magical world.

"What do you three need?" Clairi asked them not looking up from her essay.

"Well you see Zairi."

"We need your help."

"Its actually a proportion for you really."

She detested when the three boys would talk as they were all on the same wavelength. It could get annoying when they would try to explain something to her or need her help for a prank. Knowing them it's a prank.

"Really now, what would you need my help with now?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"We need to talk to you away from icky first years." Fred crinkled his nose at her. Clairi sighed and packed her books up.

"Sorry about them Hermione, I'll catch you later." Clairi smiled at the girl before leaving with her friends.

When they explained that they needed her help with an interesting charm to make it so the jack-o-lanterns would ooze out green slime at the end of the Halloween feast the next night. She knew that her exceptional charm work would be always used for misceviness while she was friends with them. She actually didn't mind the pranks, she just acted like she didn't to try and control her friends. Once they got the spell correct and a perfectly time charm that acts as an alarm that would go off at precisely the end of the feast. They headed to the back to the tower with the help of the map.

The next morning Clairi woke just before sunrise like she had every morning after she placed the mandrake leaf in her mouth, as the sun rose in the sky she whispered _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ with her wand pointed at her heart. She has to repeat this once more that evening just before sundown. She was ready for the days Defense against the Dark arts class, they had a lecture on the Ridicules spell the last class, and today was the day they had practical class where they put the spell to use. Clairi wasn't sure she was ready to face her fears yet, but she knew that she had to today. She was always scared of a faceless hooded figure. It always kept her up at night as a child. She didn't know where the fear came from but just that she had it.

That class she made sure she was in the back of the line and Professor Quirrell stutter out next as the line grew shorter and shorted. Soon she was infront of the wardrobe where the Bogart was. She was breathing faster then normal waiting for the creature to take the shape of her deepest fear. As the creature swirled around a figure appeared infront of her. The black cloak covering the whole body, the hood pointed and the face completely black. The figure raised a wand at her as she casted _REDICULES!_

The figure turned into Fred, George, and Zander all with cat ears and tails and they couldn't say anything except Meow. It was quit funny for a lot of the class. It was the only thing she could think of to change the figure, her friends and cats. They weren't to happy being laughed at at her expense.

After the class she met with Professor McGonagall to begin the next phase of the Animagus transformation. They both walked outside to wait to see if the night was going to be clear or not. She had been anxious about the night. She must spit the leaf in a phial within range of the moon's pure rays. Then once the moon-struck phial, she must add one of her own hairs; a silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days; and the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth. The the mixture must be put in a quiet, dark place and cannot be in any way disturbed. Clairi knew that McGonagall had most of all the ingredients for the Animagus potion and all she had to add was the leaf and hair. At sundown she murmured the spell once again, then they Professor and student waited for the moon to rise.

With no cloud in sight they continued with the potion. Once the potion was complete, Professor McGonagall sent her to the feast and she headed to her classroom to her office.

When Clairi sat down with her friends, they asked her what her fear was and she explained she wasn't sure, but she always tensed up when she saw anyone with cloak covering their face. As the feast rolled on, everyone eating all the goodies, pastries, candies that where on the table. Professor Quirrell ran into the hall, throwing the doors open.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

When Dumbledore stood the Professor fainted. The screaming started and students started to panic. Once the prefects had their orders the students filtered out of the hall and headed to their towers as the teachers headed to the dungeons.

"Man, were weren't able to see our prank go off!" George said in disappointment.

"Yeah, I was ready for any punishment Minni was goanna give out." Fred hung his head.

"Seeing the prats of Slytherin covered in slime would have been worth the detention too." Zander sighed.

"I would have been dragged right along with the three of you." Clairi rolled her eyes.

The four Gryffindor's had no clue that many of the Professors compared them to the Marauders most of the time. Fred and George always got compared to James Potter and Sirius Black while Zander and Clairi were compared mostly to Remus Lupine. Mostly Clairi was compared to Lupine with her wit and how she was 90% of the time dragged into the pranks and participated in planning a prank on 10% of the time. By breakfast the four learned that Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll. McGonagall told them it was shirr dumb luck on their side, but Jaspin was proud of his little brother.

A week later Clairi sat down next to the nerves Harry, the morning of his first ever quidditch match. And lucky or unfortenently it was against Slytherin. It wont be known till later if the by was lucky or not. She reached for some toast and the raspberry jam infront of the boy.

"Com'on Harry eat something." Ron said.

"I'm not hungry." He said stairing at his plate.

"You need to eat to keep your straight up." Hermione insisted.

"Harry." Clairi spoke as she spred jam over her toast.

The boy looked at her, she might look slightly different since her hair was now braided, and she was wearing her quidditch jumper.

"Yes?" He asked.

Clairi if she had to guess, Jaspin talked about her a bit to his little brother, since the first year was wery of her.

"Eating will help, even if you cant eat a whole plate at least eat some toast." Clairi held out a piece of her's to him. The boy took the toast and just looked at her.

"My brother told me a lot about you." He said.

"Well I've learned that not everyone is who many believe them to be." Clairi said as she got up with her toast and walked away.

As Clairi zoomed threw the sky trying to out maneuver Flint , she caught Harry dodging bluggers and trying to get a handle on the field out of the corner of her eye. Jaspin came up next to her and she threw him the ball. She maybe the smallest on the team, which helped with her speed, but with how Flint and the other chaser wouldn't leave her alone at the moment passing it to Potter was a smart option since he can pass it to Nott.

Then out of no where she was hit in the back of her head and everything went dark. She woke up in the hospital wing and found out that they won but both she and Oliver where nocked off their brooms. Harry was nearly jinxed off his by Professor Snap according to Hermione who lite his cloak on fire. Causing the man to loess eye contact. She left that afternoon with a headache and was told by Madam Pumfri if the head ache got any worse to come back. All in all not a bad first game if they won.

 **Happy Back to** **Hogwarts! I know i'm slightly late with the update but here they are. Hopefully you enjoy them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Twas the day before Christmas Eve, Students all where stirring through the castle, students packing, coming and going, out playing in the snow. Hagrid pulling the giant Christmas trees across the snow ball battlefield. Students leaving to see their families, and those staying partaking in a snow ball fight, where there were no house rivalries just the laughter of children filled the halls. The caroling ghosts flouting threw the halls, the Charms Professor levitating the ordinate ornaments upon the trees. The enchanted ceiling of the great hall lightly snowing, while some sat at the table playing wizards chess, reading, or catching up on the school work before the start of brake.

Hermione walked in with her trunk ready to leave, to find that Harry and Ron playing wizards chess. Ron winning since he had been playing longer then Harry and wasn't that bad at something. The girl only thought if the boy put the same effort into his school work as he did into the game. She came to stand next to Harry as Ron's bishop took down Harry's side castle.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizards chess." Ron explained while he picked up Harry's fallen piece before looking at the girl.

"See you packed."

"See you haven't."

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to visit my brother Charlie in Romania." Ron said watching Harry think threw his next move.

"Well then you can help Harry then. He's goanna go look in the library again for information on Nicolas Flimel." Hermione jested.

"We've looked a hundred times." Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Hermione leaned on to the table to be closer to the boys for a moment, so no one else could hear.

"Not in the Restricted Section, Happy Christmas." Hermione turned and left.

Ron raised an eye brow at Harry, "I think we've had a bad influence on her.", As the two went back to their game.

Out in the court yard, Hermione looked for the older Griffendor that she looked up to, Clairi Black. The younger girl thought the Griffendor was amazing with how she dealt with the Weasley twins and the Nott boy. It was like Clairi had a knack for bringing them all together. The girl who wasn't her father, the boy that was abandoned and the twins that wanted to be seen. That's how Hermione saw them, the misfits of Griffendor tower. Those four where in the middle of a tough battle, trying to best each other with the snow balls. Fred and George both sporting green and blue hair, while Zander had rabbit ears sprouting from his hat.

"Zairi! You Imp! You charmed the snow balls you threw at us!" Fred laughed as he looked at Zander.

"Well you where charming them to form ice on the inside to hurt more!" Clairi laughed as she ran dodging the boy's snow balls, just as she ran passed the first year a snowball came crashing into Hermione's face. Causing the girl to topple over in the snow.

With the flick of her wand Clairi sent a _Tarantallegra (dancing-feet charm)_ at the three idiots who where laughing their arses off and casted a quick _Protego (shielding charm)_ so the boys couldn't get revenge quickly. She hurried over to the fallen girl and helped her up out of the snow.

"Sorry, the dots don't know how to not hit innocents who are close by." Claire said as she looked over the girl.

"I can see that." Wincing when Clairi gently touched Hermione's cheek.

"Guys, you may want to tone down that charm on the snow balls. They leave one nasty bruise." Clairi yelled back at the boys.

"Well, we made then for you not an Icky Firsty." Fred called out.

Hermione came face to face with Clairi's white wand. Hermione was always fascinated by the older girls snow white wand. It was very rare, and hardly ever seen. She even did research on the subject, and could only find that a white wand means a loyal pure soul.

" _Episkey."_ Clairi whispered, and Hermione felt a light gentle tingle spread over her hurt cheek.

"There, we cant have you going home with a purple cheek now can we." Clairi smiled at the younger.

"I just wanted to say, Happy Christmas Clairi." Hermione said before turning away from Clairi and ran to catch the carriages to the train.

"You know, that one is a strange one there Zairi." George said slinging his arm over the smaller girls shoulders.

Clairi detested that the three boys grew taller then her. Yes, Aunt Andi said that Clairi's mother was petit, but her father was the tallest in the Black family, so she hoped that she would grow a wee bit taller.

"That she is, but she is brave." Clairi sighed as she begain to grow cold as Fred and Zander came to stand on either side of their girl.

"Well, lets get some tea, our girl here is cold, and I would like to get rid of these bunny ears before lunch." Zander said pushing his hands into his pockets and walking towards the great hall.

Jaspin sat on the short stone wall out of the snow, he watched as Clairi Black laughed and threw snow balls at her friends. He knew he was cold at the beginning, he blamed it on his Aunt and Uncle. He took all the punishments for both Harry and Himself as they grew up. That could make any kid cold to someone related to the person that set up his parents to be murdered. But watching the girl over the last few years, he noticed that she wasn't evil like he originally though when he heard the story of Sirius Black. Hearing that the murder's daughter was alive and attending school, he wanted to hate her, but now he couldn't.

"Jas, why did you hate that girl so much?" The dark shaggy haired, freckled face Ravenclaw asked as he played with the baby Niffler the boy found near the forbidden forest.

"Ralf, I learned that she isn't who I thought she was." Jas responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't hate a girl that basically cursed the Slytherin that beat you to a bloody pulp last year." Ralf looked up at his friend.

"Ok, I just hate her father." Jas said.

Ralf and Jaspin have been friends since the train ride to Hogwarts. The strange boy who couldn't leave strange creatures alone and the boy who had a life of pain weren't the what people would call the likeliest of friends. But they got on quite well. Ralf was the smarts and Jas was the bronze of the duo, Ralf was easy Pickens for the Slytherin, the boy barly paid attention to anything except magical creatures.

"So what is that creature you have there?" Jas asked looking at the small ball of fluff in Ralf's hand.

"Oh this little guy is a niffler, they are attracted to shiny things. Which make them useful to treasure hunters. But left out they can cause havoc, but they are generally harmless." Ralf explained.

Jaspin just shook his head at his friends obsession with creatures. It almost rivaled his grandfather's love for any creature known to the wizarding world. But with a grandfather like Newt Scalamander , who wouldn't be in love with magical creatures.

"Common, lets get inside and get something to eat before its all gone." Jaspin jumped off the wall next to his friend.

"Hopefully there is something good today." Ralf agreed.

Jaspin threw his arm over his friends shoulder and grinned at him.

"Well there might not be any left with the Weasley here this Christmas." Jas laughed.

…

Tiss the night before Christmas, not a creature was stirring, not even the house elves. The Ravens tucked into their nest, The Griffens lying in their den, The Huffs borrowed in their borrow, and The Snake coiled up in their hole. The Professors needn't worry about a child out of bed, not even the pranksters of Griffendor tower.

That Christmas eve, Clairi spent the night with her friends in the boys dorm, Lee giving her permission to sleep in his bed. This being the first Christmas the whole group was togeather. Normally the twins would go home, Clairi and Zander would go to the Tonks's home. But like the Weasley parents, Clairi's Aunt and Uncle decided to visit Dora in France this year. Her cousin was finishing her hit witch training in France. She couldn't wait till the Easter break to see Dora again. So staying together was a decision they all made. And since the girl's dorms staircase was cursed to turn to a slide whenever the male gender tried to get up those stairs. It was funny the first time the twins tried to get to her back in first year, she walked out just in time to see them silde down and pool at the bottom of the stair case. When morning came, Clairi woke to the snoring of the boys. Willing her body, her skin became fur along with the clothing she wore to bed. In her place stood a pure white artic fox the size of a red fox.

It was only a month ago when the McGonagall came rushing into Clairi's defense class asking for the girl to join her. Clairi hurried to fallow her head of house to a unused class room and watched as the Professor warded the room to keep any one out. She produced the phial that housed Clairi's Animagus potion.

"Remember, you need to consume this potion during a lightning storm, in a secluded area so that you don't feel uncomfortable or panicked in your new body." McGonagall watched as Clairi took a deep breath.

' _Dad hopefully I have made you proud.'_ Clairi thought as she placed the phial to her lips. The lightning flashing across the window as Clairi drank the contents. The tase of the potion was vial, nearly made her want to puck everything in her stomach. But she faught everything back down. As soon as she consumed the potion,she instantly falt a fiery pain and an instense a double heartbeat. In the fog of her mind a shape of a creature came running to the for front of her mind. The creature in the fog, sat their looking into her mind, a pure white fox, coat plush and fully, the size slightly larger then a average artic fox but no larger then a red fox. She remembered the first transformation after the Fox appeared; the pain in her bones was something a kin to being repeatedly pummeled with the blogger.

As Clairi stood in the boys dormitory in fox form, she couldn't decided how to wake the boys. Then an idea popped into her head. She arched down into a pouncing stand next to Fred's bed, and leaped on top of the red head, she then jumped from one bed to the next. Landing on all three of them. She repeated this till she successfully had all three boys awake and on the floor next to their beds.

"Bloody Hell! Where did the fox come from?" George asked.

"Clairi, are you awake?" Fred looked over at the vacant bed next to him.

"Man, what a rude awakening." Zander rubbed his stomach.

Then when all three were completely awake, and noticed the fox standing in the middle of the dorm room and noticed that Clairi wasn't in bed. Clair watched in fox form while the three repeatedly doubled tacked, till they all exclaimed.

"No Bloody Way!"

"Zairi!"

"I knew it! A Fox!"

Clairi shook her fox head till she transformed back to a girl. She was laughing so hard that her sides hurt at their shocked faces. She began to wipe away tears at their expense.

"I have finally pulled one over on you three." Clairi said as she calmed down and started towards the door.

"So are we going to open up the presents under the tree in the common room?" She stopped at the door and looked at them.

The three fallowed her out to find the Jaspin, Ron and Harry where all down their opening presents. Ron already wearing the knitted sweater they recive from their mum every Christmas, Harry was tearing into a gift that came from someone unknown. Clairi sat on the floor infront of the cozy couch with her three boys sitting on the couch watching an excited first year open his gifts.

Harry pulled the cloak out of the wrapping and stood up.

"Well what is it?" Ron asked.

"Let him figure it out Ronnikins." Fred and George said at the same time.

Clairi looked over at Jaspin, who had a slight smile on his face as he watched his brother open up his first gift at Christmas ever.

"It's some kind of cloak." Harry said hanging it out for everyone in the room to see.

"Well put it on lets see little brother." Jaspin enraged.

As Harry wrapped it around his small body, the lower half of the boy became invisible and his head was flouting.

"Wooh!" Ron said placing his every flavor beans on the little table he was slightly sitting on.

"My bodies gone!" Harry said as she spun around.

"I know what that is." Clairi said getting up to get a better look. "It's an Invisibility cloak."

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"They are extremely rare, wonder who gave it to you." Clairi said picking up the note that was left with it, Jaspin even got up and came up behind her while she read it.

"There was no name, it just said use it well." Harry said standing next to the two of them.

Once all the gifts where open and everyone was dressed they continued on to breakfast in the great hall, thus far the year has been normal to say the least. Even with the boy-who-lived at school, but you know what they say, things happen when you least expect it.

 ******* There we go every one! We get alittle bit of Jaspin's back ground, and find out who his best friend is, Ralf Salamander! I decided to bring him into the story some way. We also found out what Clairi's Animagus form is.**** Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter, that ownership belongs to J.K.R.*** I just own the Oc's in this story.***********


	11. Chapter 11

Clairi sat there in her charms class with the feeling of uneasiness waving over her. The day was beautiful out side for spring, and every student was inside finishing their end of year exams. Not that she was worried about the exams them self, she had revised quite a bit over the last few weeks despite her best friends trying to sabotage her studying. She even helped Hermione, who was fighting with Harry and Ron about studying.

Looking over, she noticed that George had his eyebrows drawn in with the meanest look on his face while he was trying to remember the material. Further up in front of George sat his twin, Fred had his head tilted to the right and rubbing his chin thinking about the answers. Fred was better at studying the George, even though the twins seemed to care less about education Fred was a lot more serious about things then George, even though just by looking you wouldn't know. Looking over her other shoulder Clairi found Zander, the boy was leaning back on the back legs of his chair, his quill between his upper lip and nose as he tried to keep his balance and twirl the quill simultaneously. In normal conditions she would send the _Hover Charm (causing him to hover enough to land on the floor)_ at him. Normally one would use the Hover charm to make their target hover slightly off the ground, it's a lesser variation of the levitation charm they learned first year.

No this feeling was new but familiar to her, it was slightly like she felt every time she ran into any one covered in a black cloak. Once the bell signaled the end of the class, she sighed a sigh of relief. Her last exam was over and now just a few days left before heading home. That summer Clairi and Zander where both going to spend the last week of summer with the Weasley's, which should be interesting, to say the least.

"Man, that was hard. Clairi, carry me to the tower." George said as he let all his body weight rest on Clairi as he leaned against her.

"Oi! Got off you great offe." She said annoyingly.

"Why so annoyed Black?" Zander asked walking along side everyone.

"If this dot of an idiot studied more it might not have been so hard for him, and he is heavy too." She said pushing the boy off her.

That's when they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione run pass them, nearly running into a group of fourth years.

"Slow down you three!" Some one yelled.

Fred watched as the first years ran around the corner. The three came from the direction heading towards Hagrid's place.

"What you think they are running from?" He hummed.

"Not sure, and icky first years aren't are problem now." George said excitedly.

Yes if you haven't guessed it, the four of them where planning their end of year prank. That year, they where ambitious with this prank, George thought it funny if the Professors to see a sea of Headmasters. The idea was perpostures, and Clairi didn't think they could do it. But Zander summoned a potion's book while they where studying in the library. Thumbing threw he found a potion that you give the drinker a temporary transformation. The potion was Polly Juice, a complex potion. But Fred insisted with Zander and Clairi's minds for academics they could brew the potion, that was a month ago.

"Clairi is the potion done?" George asked.

"Nearly boys, need another day. Should be done tomorrow right before dinner." She rolled her eyes.

This prank was complicated, they first had to steal from Professor Snap. Thanks to the boys blowing up their potions on purpose, she was able to sneak in as a fox and get the ingredients while they served detention scrubbing out cauldrons with Snap watching there every move. She then had to find a secret place to brew, which she was glade that she happened to be re-reading _Hogwarts; A History,_ where she stumbled upon a chapter about a hidden room. Which was known as the com-in-go room. That it was housed on the 7th floor corridor and would appear to the witch or wizard in need of it. So she went in search of it and that's where she had brewed the potion.

"We still need Professor Dumbledore's hair." Clairi looked at the three of them.

"Already covered there Black." Zander pulled a phial out of his bag with long gray hair.

"Now Nott, how in the Bloody world did you get those?" Fred asked surprised.

" I have my ways." Zander smirked at Fred.

"So your not goanna share you secret?" George asked.

"Nope." Zander starting to walk.

The four friends walked along the corridors till a voice from behind them called out to Zander. They all turned to find a dirty blond haired boy looking at their friend. He was such a contrast to Zander's night black hair, but they shared the same deep blue eyes.

"Did you need something Teddy?" Zander asked.

Zand called his little brother, Theodor , Teddy. Clairi wasn't sure why but the little boy smiled at his brother. Clairi suspected that their father must be the one with the deep blue eyes that they shared and that the hair color came from their mother. Since Nott Sir. was a bit older then a lot of their years parents ages. She saw the man at Easter, he had drown and gray hair, and looked well older then the lovely women next to him. Clairi thought she was beautiful; with her soft blond hair and pale blue eyes. She remembered that Lady Nott greeted both boys with a smile, like she saw both as her sons.

"Did you hear?" Theo asked looking at the ground.

"Heard about what Teddy?" Theo asked as he walked to the first year.

Theodor Nott looked up at his older brother with tears in his eyes. Clairi stood back with the twins watching their friends little brother.

"Mama died, I got a letter from father." Theo explained.

This was one of those moments when Zander's emotions got the better of him. Regardless of how often he spent time with Clairi and her family to get away from the Nott manor and away from his father. The boy cared about both his step mother and half brother. Hearing that the women that raised him died must be horrible.

Zander hugged his little brother whispering to him. Probably reassuring the younger boy that everything would be alright, that he was there for him. Clairi had a feeling that Zander knew how the women died. He could never hide a beating from Aunt Andi when he would come over. Clairi knew that the man that fathered both boys was abusive and he went after Zander quite a bit during their time away from school.

"Now head on to class, I'll see you later." Zanger stood from the hug and sent the boy off.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Clairi said walking up behind him and hugging him from behind.

"I know." He continued to look at the floor.

Later that night Clairi snuck out of her dorm in her fox form to go check on her potion. As she entered the common room she sniffed the air, she could tell that Harry, Ron and Hermione where in there just a bit ago. She could also scent another person that she recognized as Neville. She quickly turned back to her normal self, whispering _Lumos,_ she lite the end of her wand. She looked around and saw a figure laying on the floor. As she approached said figure a loud _**CRRROOOAAAKKKK**_ rang through the dead silent common room.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound, but looking at the dark figure she saw a toad sitting on top of it. Shining her wand at the toad, she saw that Neville Longbottum was under a _Petrificus Totalus_ leaving him paralyzed there.

" _Finite."_ Clairi quickly countered the spell, helping the boy sit up.

"Neville what are you doing out of bed?" Clair asked looking him over.

"I was trying to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out again and getting Griffendor in to trouble again." Neville explained.

"I see, who paralyzed you?" She asked as they both stood.

"Hermione…" The boy looked down at the floor.

"Go to bed, I'll inform McGonagall." She said.

Watching the boy head back to bed, Clairi quickly fallowed and entered the 3rd year boys dorm. Heading over to George's trunk, she casted a _silencing charm_ in the room so none would hear her. She grabbed the map and whispered the spell to unlock it, quickly searching the map to find the three first years names. Once she found their location, she placed the map back and headed to the fourth year boy's dorm. She knew she needed to get Jaspin up and let him know how reckless his little brother is. When she got to his bed, she gently placed her hand over the older boys mouth, essentially waking him up. Clairi put a finger to her lips when he saw her crouching next to his bed. She then signaled for him to fallow her out of the room.

The boy grabbed his hoodie and fallowed, annoyed that she woke him up, but even more annoyed that it was 3am in the morning. He should be asleep.

"What do you want Black?" He asked annoyed.

"Your reckless little brother snuck out again." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok and?"

"They are in the dungeon."

"What?" He nearly yelled.

"I don't know what they are doing, but get some actuall pants on and head after them. I'll get the Professor to fallow after." She said with a sigh.

The two teens split up and heading in their seprate ways. First Clairi checked on her potion making sure it was finished and taking it off the burner. Gave it to the little house elf, Iha, whom loved her, with the hairs added so the house elf could spike the students Pumpkin Juice at the feast that night. She then headed to Professor McGonagall's office, which ended up with Clairi receiving a detention for being out of bed after hours at first, till she explained what had happened.

Through out the day; Clairi heard about nearly everything that happened in the dungeon. How Harry, Ron and Hermione got passed the three headed dog. How Ron nearly went ballistic when they landed in Devils snare when Hermione and Harry disappeared from his sight. Harry having to catch a old flying key to get threw a door. Ron nearly dyeing playing a life size game of wizards chess., At that point Jaspin caught up to Hermione and Ron and helped get the two to the infirmary. Not long after, Harry was brought in unconscious from what ever he had to face after leaving his friends. But soon the three of them where fine.

As all the students sat waiting for the end of feast to begin. Every one talking as Dumbledore clinked his glass and stood up, looking over the students.

"Another year gone and as I understand it the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand just; in fourth place Griffendor with 312 point." The students of Griffendor looked at each other solemnly as they clapped with the rest of the student body. "In third place; Hufflepuff with 352 points. Second place; Ravenclaw with 426 points and in first place with 472 points, Slytherin house."

Watching the Slytherin students clap with joy, Professor Snap clapping a little more energetic then one would have seen from their Potions Master. Malfoy seemed to look directly at Clairi and smirked at her, like he was expressing that even though he was younger then her that he was much better then she was. Rolling her eyes she looked back to the front of the hall. Catching in the corner of her eye Ron turning around after Malfoy gave him the same look.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. How ever recent events must be taken into account, and I have a few last minute points to award. First to Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while other where in grave parole 50 points. Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. And Third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Griffendor house 60 points."

"Where's tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispered to the table.

"Last it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to you enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award 10 point to Neville Longbottum."

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change in decoration is in order." The Headmaster clapped lifted his hands up to face the Slytherin flags that where hanging in the hall. A gently breeze of magic caused them to blow as they went from Slytherin Green and Silver to Griffendor Red and Gold.

"Griffendor wins the House Cup."

The End of the year ended with Griffendor winning and the end of Slytherin's three year winning streak. It also ended with Fred, George and Zander joining Clairi in their last detention of the year. The look on their head of house's face along with the rest of the Professors faces when all of a sudden a sea of Dumbledore's looked back at them. McGonagall showed them that she could nearly turn as red as the trade mark Weasley red hair. But the four friends agreed it was the perfect end to a great school year. Now had to get through the summer and their parents promises of being grounded into the next century.

 ********Here we go everyone! The end of Harry's first year and now on to the next! Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far.**** I do not own Harry Potter at all.*******


	12. Chapter 12

Clairi had no clue as to why she was now standing in front of the muggle home that Jaspin and Harry Potter lived in away from Hogwarts. But it was all apart of the Weasley's plan. Ron expressed that Harry hadn't responded to any of his letters at all. Along with Mrs. Weasley's letter to Jaspin inviting the two boys for a week this summer. The twins and Ron where convinced that the Potter's relatives where keeping them from responding. She took it upon her self to write a letter to Ralf Salamander to see if he had heard from Jaspin. When he said he hadn't, but the boy was also out of the country most of the break with his grandfather looking for a new magical creature.

But here she was looking at this plainly ordinary house, no color just a bland light brown walls and dark roof. Taking a deep breath to calm her self, she looked down at her clothes she was wearing making sure that she looked muggle enough for them. She asked Dora to help with that. She was at the moment dressed in short shorts that hit about mid thigh, a white shirt and a red hoodie. She also had a pink pair of trainers on that she barrowed from Dora. Wrangling up her Griffendor courage the girl walked up to the door, lifted her fist and knocked.

Clairi stepped back slightly and looked over her shoulder, not understanding why it was so quiet here. She felt out of place here as the door opened. Clairi turned back to find a middle aged women dressed in a panicle skirt, a rose printed top and an apron. The women looked to be about Aunt Andi's age in not a little younger.

"May I help you?" The women sneered at Clairi.

"Um.. I was wondering if this was number 4 Privet Drive?" Clairi asked shyly.

"It is, may I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Clairi Black. I'm Jaspin and Harry's Cousin. I was in the area and though I would stop by for a visit." Clairi smiled at the women.

Clairi watched as the elder ladies face went from a slight frown to a full on angry sneer. It was like this lady hated her right no sight.

"There is no one here by those names. I suggest a freak like you leave now before my husband gets back." The lady seethed.

"But why would they give me this address if they don't live here." Clairi cocked her head to the right acting like she didn't hear the "freak" part of what was told to her.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want anymore freaks around here. Now….."

"Aunt Petunia, I've finished the weeding in the back." Jaspin appeared looking over his Aunts shoulder.

"Clairi, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh Jaspin! I knew you both lived here and I though to stop by for a spell." Clairi smiled at him as his aunt got slightly more angry.

Clairi looked at Aunt Petunia for a moment, even though she was muggle she still looked unexceptional to the Granger's she met during the break when Hermione invited her over for tea.

"May I come in for a bit? It's alittle rude to be standing out here, what would your neighbors think?" Clairi asked innocently remembering that Jaspin and Harry both told her that their Aunt and Uncle thought high of them selves.

"Oh fine." Aunt Petunia gave in angrily as she moved away from the door and pass Jaspin.

"Clairi what are you doing here?" Jaspin asked as she walked into the house.

"I was in the area and I had a message from Ron and the twins to pass along." Clairi said as she looked around.

The amount of wall paper that covered the walls made Clairi want to toss her sweets she had before arriving here. She also decided that the three Weasleys owed her more then a few sweets.

"Mum was it the guys at the door?" Another boy came into the hallway where she and Jaspin stood.

"No Dudley, just Harry's and my cousin here." Jaspin motioned for Clairi to fallow him up the stairs. They walked along a hallway, Jaspin stuck his head into a room and Harry appeared at the door. The 12 year old had these blue rubber gloves that reached his elbows and way to big on him. Again the boy's glasses looked to be broken over the nose. The boy looked just as surprised to see her as his brother was.

"Clairi!" Harry went to hug the girl and she stepped out of his reach.

"Hello Harry, um before you come near me please get rid of those what ever they are." She pointed at the gloves from behind Jaspin.

"Oh, I was cleaning the lou just now." He took the gloves off and fallowed the two into another room. She found that there where two twin beds one on each side of the room, with a single desk under the window, two waredrobs. With wall shelves their Hogwarts books set upon, Griffendor flags on the walls along with other Quidditch team banners. There was a picture on the desk, Clairi picked up the frame and saw a dark haired man and a beautiful red head dancing as the autumn leaves dance around them. The man looked liked both Harry and Jaspin, but more like Harry.

' _So this is James and Lilly Potter. They look happy.'_ Clairi thought sitting the photo back down. She sat on one of the beds as the two brothers sat on the other.

"So what's this business of us being cousins?" Jaspin asked.

"Well did you know that Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, who happen to be your grand-parents, Dorea who just happened to be the sister of Pollux Black, whom was the father to Walbuga Black which is my grandmother and father's mother. So in all intensive purposes we are not only god-siblings but cousins all the same." Clairi explained as she crawled over to Hedwigs cage to look at her.

"How the bloody hell did you find that out?" Jaspin asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My Aunt Andi, who you could say is an Aunt of yours as well." She said unimportantly.

"So Clairi why are you here?" Harry asked after the older two where done talking and his brother looked annoyed.

"I'm here to pass on a message to the both of you." She shrugged.

"Well whats the message Black?" Jaspin sneered.

"Aww, and here after hearing that we are practically family, you wouldn't sneer my last name anymore Potter." Clairi pointed a finger at him.

"You are trying my patients Black." The older teen sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Just be all packed tonight at midnight, kay." She smirked at them.

Before either could respond, a red faced over sized man flew open the door of the Potter's room. He was breathing heavily and stairing right at Clairi. He reminded her of the troll that Harry faced last year, or an over weight Malfoy.

"Just who is this?" The man seethed reminding the girl of his wife earlier.

"This is our cousin. Clairi, Uncle Vernon." Jaspin stood infront of his red faced Uncle.

"Well I want her out of this house!" The man yelled.

Jaspin didn't look at all intimidated by the man that was practically in his face in rage. At the age of 15 Jaspin stood a bit taller then the short red faced Uncle of his, he was also lean to the older mans plumped round body.

"Sir aren't you being rude to them? I mean if I'm related to them then that partially makes me a wee bit of family to you as well." Clairi piped in from the bed she was sitting on.

"You are no family to me." Vernon spat at her.

Even though her face wasn't showing it, she was seriously wishing she was old enough to use magic while outside of Hogwarts. She was picturing the many ways to torture the man. Like turning him into a toad and leaving him in the swamp to be eated my bigger animals. She couldn't figure out why neither of the boys have done that.

"Well I wonder what the authorities will say about starving and treating them like slaves." Clairi tapped her nose while she thought out loud.

"You freaks authorities cant do anything to me." He sneered as he grew closer to the girl.

"Oh I wasn't talking about my worlds authorities, but your authorities. I really wonder what they'll do if i tell them you smacked me around? I bet they would believe a injured child over a brut of a man like you." She looked at him with wide owl like eyes.

Clairi Black was good at using the art of words to her advantage, being around Fred, George, and Zander taught her that she needed to understand this art to get her point across to them. Her Aunt made sure that she was taught like both her self and her sister were since the girl was the Heiress of the Noble house of Black. So as the muggle watched, stunned by her words, she got up off the bed and hugged Harry. Clairi placed a hand on Jaspin's shoulder letting him know she was leaving. He too was shocked by how cold the happy go lucky girl got as she spoke.

"I would remember sir that both theses' boys are heirs to the most Noble house of Potter in our world. Both yours and our worlds work together to keep the secret hidden if I were you. So I can guarantee that the authorities would believe me as well as them if we were to push the issue here." Clairi whispered as she left the room, nodding to the aunt and the carbon copy of the uncle and out the door.

She waited for the knight bus and went back to the Weasley's home, the Burrow.

About midnight, Jaspin laid awake as he thought about what happened that day. The girl he hated when she was a first year stood up to his Uncle threatening the man like she was a Bloody Princess. It showed him why she was in the house she was in, that she fit into the Griffendor mold that the school had. Looking over at Harry who had fallen asleep waiting for what ever was to happen. Jaspin already planned when he was of age next year he was getting a flat in Diagon and moving the both of them there. He would be 16 in a couple of weeks, Augest 26th to be exact. But that was another celebration, he had in his trunk ready for tomorrow was Harry's birthday gift. In less then 30 minutes, Harry would be turning 12, Jaspin couldn't believe it, its been nearly 11 years since their family was killed.

 _ **Crink,rummmm, crink, rummmmm…**_ A strange noise coming from the silent street of Privet Drive. Quietly moving to the window Jaspin saw what looked like headlights coming towards their bedroom window. As the lights moved closer, the boy realized that it was a car, not just any car but a flying car. The car turned as it appoched the window, and Jaspin laughed as he saw the twins and Ron.

"Hiya Jaspin." Ron said as the older boy chuckled.

"Ron, Fred, George, what are you doing here?" Jaspin asked as he moved to wake up Harry.

"Rescuing you both of course. Now get your trunks." Ron explained.

Once the bars where ripped off the window and the trunks in the back of the car. Jaspin pushed Harry in next to Ron. As he started to get into the back with George, Uncle Vernon came into the room and grabbed Jaspin's foot to try and pull him back into the house.

"Petunia! Their Escaping!" The man yelled as he pulled back in forth with the car.

"Get off you."

"Never you both and those bloody pigeon's aren't going any where!"

"Get off!" Jaspin yelled as the car pulled further away from the now broken window. The managed to pull the fat man out of the window. Uncle Vernon landing in the large bush below the window on his back. As the groupe of boys flew off in the car, Ron looked at Harry.

"By the way Harry, Happy Birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun rose as the group of boys flew towards the Burrow, the day became clearer. Harry and Ron fast asleep while the three older boys watched where they where heading.

"You know Clairi is visiting?" George spoke as he focused on the driving.

"She visited yesterday." Jaspin answered.

"That we know, the girl is scary when she is pissed." Fred commented.

"Why was she pissed?" Jaspin asked.

"Something about a troll-headed red muggle who didn't know the arse end of a Hipogriff to its front side."

"She is very creative with her wording or her insults."

The twins said acting like they were on the same wavelength like they always do. Jaspin chuckled at Clairi's creative description of his Uncle. Vernon did look like a troll.

"Then something about some wormed banshee that was spewing and screaming about some freaks."

"You have interesting reletives Potter."

"Yeah your right there Weasley." Jaspin said looking out the window as they flew over the vast forests at sun rise. He has flown at sun rise before, but over the castle and forbidden forest. But this was different, it was like the first time he was allowed a broom at school. It was as if Jaspin didn't have a care in the world up amongst the clouds. He planned to become a professional quidditch player, so that he could sore threw the sky at his will. As the approached the burrow you can see the house. Which look like it was barely standing, but it reached as tall as the trees. The pond next to it glistened in the early sun, like the jewels.

"Fred wake them up, because this is gonna be a bit of a rough landing here." George said looking over his shoulder at Fred.

"What? What's going on?" Ron asked as he was woken up in a startle.

"Getting ready to land Ronnie. Better hold on tight." George said.

The car swaying left then right and back again. George tilted the front of the car up slightly and the boys felt a landing of the back wheels and then a hard landing of the front. As George slowed the speed down they nearly ran into the pig pen, turning the wheel hard left the car spun around to a stop. The group got out and made their way in to the house. Jaspin and Harry found that the dishes where charmed to clean their selves. The walls of the kitchen lined with different pot, caldrons, all cooking utensals. Fred, George and Ron grabbing a roll off the table. Harry looked at the Clock with spoons for hands, those hands had moving photos of each of the family members. The spoons that had Fred, George and Rons faces on them moved from lost to home on the clock. Harry looked further around to find knitting needles charmed to keep knitting.

"It's not much, but its home." Ron said with a mouth full.

"I think its brilliant." The Potter boys expressed.

The sound of hurried foot steps sounded on the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's not like they are lost. Just not here." The boys heard the Clairi chase Mrs. Weasley down the stairs.

"Where have you been?! A plump women came into the room asking the boys. As she asked, Clairi came jumping down the last couple of stairs. Sighing when she saw the boys, granted they should have been back before now, but know they just got back.

"Oh Jaspin, Harry, how wonderful to see you dears." Mrs. Weasley greeted the Potters.

"Beds empty, no note, car gone. You could have died, you could have been see!" The mother stood with her hands on her hips looking at the boys.

Fred and George looked passed their mother as Zander walked into the room from the staircase. Clairi and Zander where supposed to be the discretion, but here they both are looking any where but at the boys who where being scolded.

"Of course I don't blame you dearies." She said looking at Jaspin and Harry.

"They where starving them mum, put bars on their windows." Ron said looking at his mum.

Pointing a finger at her son, " Well you best hope, I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley. Come now time for a spot of breakfast."

As the children all tucked under the table and started filling their plates, Ginny ran down the stairs.

"Mum, Mummy have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it was on the cat." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny spotted Harry sitting next to Ron. Eyes growing wide, she turned and ran back up the stairs. Fred, George both chuckled at their sisters retreat, Clairi face palming her forehead as she shock her head. While Zander silently rolled his eyes.

"Did I do something?" Harry looked around at the others.

"Ginny, she's been talking about you all summer, quite annoying actually." Ron explained.

"Good Morning Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley sang out as he entered the house.

"Morning dad!"

"Morning Mr. Weasley!"

Everyone responded to his greating except Jaspin and Harry.

"Nine Raids, Nine." Mr. Weasley said as he sat at the head of the table.

"Raids?" Harry asked as Jas had his mouth full.

"Dad works in the miss use of muggle artifacts office. He love muggles, he finds them fascinating." Ron explained.

"And who are you two?" Mr. Weasley asked when he noticed both Harry and Jas sitting at the table.

Jaspin who sat on the other side of Ron stood and reached around the two younger boys.

"Sorry Sir, I'm Jaspin Potter and this is my younger brother Harry." Jas introduced them to the older wizard.

"Good lord, are you really?" He looked between the boy.

"Well Ron's told use all about you both. When did they get here?"

"This morning." Mrs. Weasley started to answer turning around to face her husband. "Your sons drove that enchanted car of yours to Sarri and back last night."

"Did you really, how did it go?" He asked amazed , the boys began to answer as Mrs. Weasley smacked him.

"That was very wrong in dead boys." He changed his statement. The boys all laughed at their parents antics. The house was peaceful, with a cheery atmosphere like that of Clairi's own home.

As the children talked and Mr. Weasley asked his questiong of the two boys who grew up with Muggles. They all heard a HOOTING coming from the open window. An Owl came crashing threw the window and landed in the bread rolls.

"Percy get the post will you?"

"Oh look its are school letters. They also sent us Clairi's, Zander's along with the Potters." Percy said handing out the letters.

"Dumbledore must know you lot are here." Mr. Weasley said looking at every one.

'This lot wont come cheep mum."

"The spell books we're learning don't come cheep." Fred and George spoke.

"We'll manage." Mrs. Weasley said as she took the list from Harry and looking at it.

"Well there is only one place to get all this, Diagon Ally."


	14. Chapter 14

Clairi couldn't believe that this egotistical idiot was goanna be teaching Defense against the Dark arts. He was vain and full of himself. The man basically forced both Potter boys into a photo with him, saying that their photo was goanna make the front page of the prophet. Making the front page of that news paper was like being the for front of the community. Harry was covered in soot from the fire place he came threw, and getting lost. The boy didn't prenounciate his location as clearly and got flung into Knockturn Ally according to Hagrid who found him. Clairi ran into Hermione as she looked for the younger boy.

"Think we are going to learn anything this year?" Zander whispered in her ear.

"How to be as van as he is?" She smirked at him.

"George and Fred are going to be making him our major target this year."

"Oh don't I know it." Clairi agreed.

The 14 year old girl wasn't looking forward to this trip, she was going to have to go back to Madam Malkin's to get new robes, since all of hers fitted oddly on her frame now. She didn't understand why her Aunt couldn't just use magic to tailor them to her. But Andi explained that it was a bit more to do then a wave of her wand to fix the school robes, something about there being a counter spell on them so that students couldn't tailor them at school to be what they want them to look like. But that was after she stood threw the torture she was going threw at this moment. When did a book store get this crowded? Normally even when it was filled with students getting their books for school it was less crowded.

"Let me take those and I'll get them signed." Mrs. Weasley took the books from both Jaspin and Harry, sending all the children out of the shop.

As they where walking out Jaspin was telling Harry that he was going to go find Ralf and see about getting some owl treats for Hedwig and Hawlk. Just as Harry was about to respond some one came to stand infront of the group.

"Bet you loved that Potters, cant even go into a book shop with out making the front page." Draco Malfoy sneered at them.

"Leave them alone!" Ginny stepped infront of him glairing at the older boy.

"Oh look, got your selves a girl friend." The boy smirked as he got tapped on the shoulder.

"Now Draco, don't boust." A tall man with long white blond hair came up behind the boy.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lord Malfoy held his hand out to Harry.

Clairi didn't trust the man at all, as he pulled Harry closer and moved his hair away from the scar that he had.

"Forgive me, your scar is ledged, as of course as the wizard that gave it to you."

"Voldimort killed my parents." Harry said as he moved away from the older man. "He is nothing more then a murderer."

"You must be very brave, or very foolish." Malfoy Sir, spoke.

"Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself." Hermione said coming up next to Clairi.

At that moment Clairi noticed that the second year grew a little taller since her head reached above her own shoulder. Seeing this Clairi couldn't help but feel short now, even though she already felt short with all the guys around her.

"And you must be, Miss. Granger?" He asked as he glanced at Draco.

"Yes Draco has told me all about you and your parents, muggles aren't they?" He looked Hermione in the eye before turning to look at the Weasleys.

"Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second hand books." Malfoy pulled a book out of the caldron Ginny was caring to examine it. "You must be the Weasley's."

"Children it's mad in here, lets go out side." Mr. Weasley walked up at that moment and ignored Lord Malfoy.

"Weasley Sir."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry Arthur, all those extra raids. I do hope they are paying you over time. But judging by the state of this." Holding up a book he held. " I'd say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to wizards if they don't pay you well enough." Malfoy sneered.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy."

"Clearly, associating with muggles." Placing the book back. "See you at work." Lord Malfoy walked out of the shop.

"See you at school." Draco added as he fallowed his father.

Clairi fallowed the two out and called out to the lord. Gaining his attention. Many would say that Clairi differently grew out of her sky stage in life being around her friends. As the Lord turned and came back up to her. She could feel the eyes of nearly everyone in Diagon Ally on them.

"Yes?" He sneered.

"I see that this is how the Most Noble house of Malfoy addresses mine." She spoke looking him in the eye, not letting him intimidate her.

"Your House?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, you see, you wife belonged to mine and as such that would make us Uncle and niece of sorts." She raided an eyebrow.

"Oh your Miss. Black, yes Draco mentioned you. But you are a blood traitor like the Weasleys." He commented.

"Well Lord Malfoy, if being a blood traitor means I treat others better then the likes of you and your pitiful son. Then I'm glade to be one. I would rather be one then be a minipitive bigoted like you." She smiled at the man, watching his face contort from a smirk to an angry sneer.

Be fore he could answer, Zander came up to her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Miss. Black, we should get going, still have something's we need to get." He said cocking his head slightly and raising an eyebrow at the older man.

"Oh of course Mr. Nott. Now if you excuse me Lord Malfoy, I must be going." She nodded her head and turned to head back to where the other's where waiting.

"Clairi, what the bloody hell was that?" Zander asked as they joined the Weasleys'.

"I'm threw being invisible Zander. I have kept to my self for as long as possible. I decided I would show him I'm not gonna stand by and watch him degrade my friends." Clairi said with her nose slightly turned up at him.

Clairi had a lot of time to think that summer, being given acsses to the Black vaults, she spent a week looking threw the books that was held in the vaults. She found the most interesting book in the collection, the Black Family History. It was a dry and a hard book to read. But she wanted to read it, learn what she needed to about her family. Like the bit about being related to the Potter distantly. But what she found interesting is the bit about how the Blacks always married cousins in the family. Her grandmother married her cousin, she knew that incest in the wizarding world was common but the idea was ridicules. It's been proven that with enough insect a pure-blood family could eventually die out due to producing only squids after so many ties to just family lines. In the book, she learned that she was also related to the Weasley family, the same generation that she is related to the Potters.

As Clairi walked threw the Ally with her nose turned up and not allowing her confidence to waver, she could feel that many eyes where on her. Granted, she also changed due to her growing into her skin. Her dark black hair now reached to mid back in length in silky waves, she began to grow into her curves, her Aunt said that the ladies in the Black family always seemed to grow into their bodies by the age of 16. Which made sense, due to the fact that Clairi read that many ladies that where born in the Black family where wed by the age of 17. With learning everything that needed to be learned, she just hoped that this year would be a quiet year compared to the last year. She looked over at her friends and the ones she thought of as her family and smiled, knowing that she was in a better place then the rest of her blood family ever was.


	15. Chapter 15

As Clairi, Zander, Fred and George sat in the boys dorm room, eating some of the goodies they got at their visit to Hogsmeed before the students left for holiday. Thus far the year hadn't been as quiet as Clairi had hoped. She just laid there with her head in Fred's lap as the boys talked about their idea for enchanted mistletoe prank they wanted to pull. Clairi had her nose in the Black Family history book once again, even though she wasn't really paying attention to what she was reading. She was sucking on a lime sugar quill while thinking about everything that happened.

The day after returning to school, she found out that Jaspin, Harry and Ron where nearly expelled for nearly exposing the wizarding world. She didn't know what possessed the three boys to fly a car over London with out it being invisible, after the barrio to platform 9 and ¾ was some how blocked to them. But no instead of waiting for the parental's to get back to the car, they decided to fly it to Hogwarts. She couldn't help but think they where the stupidest bunch of boys imaginable to do that. They also got a months worth of detentions from the professors, for both the flying car and damaging a wimping willow tree that had stood on the school grounds for nearly a century. Ron broke his wand in half and tried to tap the thing back together. She and Hermione spent time in the library trying to find a way to fix the damn thing for the boy.

Professor Lockheart's classes where painful beyond belief. She loved Defense against the Dark Arts, but the man only ever talked about what he did. It was story, after story. To the point that Clairi wanted to bash her head against the wall, especially after Hermione told her about the pixi lesion in her class. And the detention Harry had with the man, answering fan mail. She didn't know how a man such as he had so much fan mail, it was nauseating to her watching the girls of school swoon over the man. Clairi thought he looked like a slug.

 _Flash back;_

Heading to their first quidditch practice of the year, she rolled her eyes at Oliver who was more quidditch crazy then the year before. The seventh year wanted to make his last year a good one, especially when it came to quidditch.

"I spent the whole summer devising a new quidditch program, we are going to train harder, faster and longer." He explained as he looked across the court yard.

"What? I don't believe it." He shook his head.

Clairi looked from her spot next to Zander to see the Slytherin quidditch team heading towards the pitch too.

"Where do you think your going Flint?" Oliver asked.

"Quidditch practice." Flint responded.

"I booked the pitch for Griffendor today."

"Easy I have a note." Flint handed Oliver a note as Ron and Hermione ran over to the team.

" _I Professor Snap her by give the Slytherin team permission to practice, as they are going to have to train their new seeker."_ Oliver read looking at the other team.

"You have a new seeker? Who?" Oliver inquired.

The team parted to let the new player step forward, at the sight of who it was she rolled her eyes. Of course Malfoy would somehow get if way and make the team.

"Malfoy?"

"That's right and that's not all that's new this year." Malfoy smirked at Harry.

The team looked at the brooms the team had now. Causing Clairi to roll her eyes even harder. Give it to the Malfoy spoild brat to buy his way onto the team so they could win.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's! How did you get those?" Ron spoke up.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint explained.

"See Weasley, unlike some my father can afford the best." Malfoy smiled at Ron.

"At lest no one on the Griffendor team had to buy there way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said looking right at Draco, the girls comment made it hard for Clairi to hold her laughter.

Walking to stand infront of Hermione, Draco looked the girl up and down before speaking. "No one asked you, you filthy little mudblood."

Everyone on the Griffendor team gasped in shock, not sure how to respond to the statement made by the second year towards on of their own. Before anyone could do anything or remind the boy of the fact that his wand was glitchy. Ron stepped up and swished his wand at Draco, " Eat Slugs!" The spell rebounded and hit the red head, sending him back a few feet. Harry and Hermione ran over as Ron started to throw up slugs.

"Could you turn it around Harry?" The first year Collin asked excitedly

"Get out of the way Collin!" Harry exclaimed as he and Hermione started to take Ron off to Hagrid.

Once gone, Clairi whispered _Titilando ( tickling curse)_ at the Slytherins'. Knowing that neither team would be practicing.

 _End of Flash back._

Chuckling at the memory of cursing the Slytherins that day, nothing compared to the prank they set up in the dungeon for the Slytherins. A powder that the group created, it caused partial animal transformations, and Clairi set it up so that anyone wearing green were the only victims of the prank. So seeing Slytherins with animal ears and tails made the students laugh hysterically. She couldn't hold in her laughter when she saw he cousin with Ferret ears and tail.

"What are you chuckling about? Something funny in the Black family?" Fred asked looking down at her.

No one knew how the Black girl told the twins apart. And she wasn't giving anyone her secret. She knew that the boy she was using was Fred because his eyes were slightly darker then George's. He also had one freckle below his left eye that was darker then the rest. No one noticed either of these. And her ability to tell the two apart infuriated them to no end. She also noted that George had a slightly deeper voice too. So until they can match each others voices, she will always be able to tell the two apart.

"No, just the prank we played on the Slytherins after the quidditch practice fiasco." She commented waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"That was a good one, you creating the flowers that released the pollen the we created. " George said thinking about it.

"That's it! We make the mistletoe release the same pollen after 3 minutes if the persons caught don't kiss! That's brilliant!" Zander said excitedly.

"Bloody hell that is!" Fred said with a smile.

Clairi just shook her head at their excitement, knowing none of them remember the detention they received from the greasy bat. As she continued to half pay attention to her reading and pulling the hoodie she stool from Fred this time closer to her to keep warm. She thought about all the attacks that have happened.

First it was Mrss. Noris, Mr. Filtch's cat, who was hung up by her tail in the corridor that Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking down. Nearly the whole school saw that.

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir…. Beware._

The sight of those words on the wall written in blood still gives Clairi a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Flash back: Quidditch;_

That game started out as any other game, Zander, Jaspin and Clairi doing their best to keep the quorffle out of the hands of the Slytherins'. Scoring when they can and making it hard for the other team, the twins sending the bluggers away from them and their teams seeker. Harry kept watch as he looked for the snitch. When Clairi had the quarffle, two Slytherin played came up on each side of her, pinning her there as they flew towards the stands. Clairi had know was to get out of the spot they had her in. One grabbed the ball as she crashed into the stands. As she stood from the ground and grabbed her broom to get back in the game, she saw Draco fly up next to Harry. She wasn't close enough to hear what was saying. But watched as a blogger came flying at Harry. The boy dogged and Oliver came up to ask if he was alright, the blogger returned flying towards her captain and Harry, destroying Oliver's broom. Once she was back in the air, the rest of the match, Clairi watched out of the side of her eye as the blogger chased after Harry.

Draco got knocked off his broom as well as the two seekers chased after the snitch. When Harry reached out to grab the snitch his arm got hit by the rouge blogger. Balancing himself, Harry reached with is other hand to grab the snitch, causing him to lose his balance on the broom and spin on the broom. Landing on his back near the goal posts. Hermione as she ran to her friend destroyed the rouge blogger before it could do anymore damage.

Harry's broken arm was the least of their problems till the Idiot Professor tried to fix the broken arm, and removed all of Harry's bones in the arm.

Later that night after visiting Harry in the infirmary where everyone learned that he would have to regrow all his bones in his arm. Which was a nasty busness, Clairi should know. Dora got mad at her once and in a fit her magic flared and Clairi's bones in her write had where gone. She was about 5 years old, and had to spend the night in St. Margos.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Lee came into the room.

"Hear what Lee?" Clairi sat up on her elbows looking at their other friend.

"Collin was attacked." Lee said sitting

"What? Attacked?" Zander asked.

"Yeah he was out in one of the corridors with that camera of his and was attacked." Lee said.

"That's the second attack. I wonder what they are gonna do." Clairi asked as she stood from the bed she was laying on and picked up her book.

"Not sure but it is after lights out." George said silently saying she will need to sneak into the girls dorms.

"Right good night boys." She waked away with her charms book.

 _End of Flash back._

Now with al the attacks the students believe Harry is the heir of Slytherin, which is comical actually. The boy seemed less evil then anyone she met. Clairi also knew from a few of her night walks as a fox around the castle that little-miss-know-it-all Granger was brewing Polijuice potion in the girls lavatory that Moaning Myrtle resided in. Granted no girl goes in there because of Myrtle. But brewing it in brad daylight, the girl was crazy. But Clairi hd to give it to her, she was turning out to be the brightest witch of her age.

"Well if you all are done planning, I'm going to bed." Clairi said getting up and walking from the room.

 _Time Skip:_

Its about to be sping and the birds are chirping all around. Clairi had turned 15 and the twins booby-trapped her spot in the library, getting her band from the library for a week by Miss. Prince. That was slightly annoying, and she ignored them till they apologized and agreed to pay for her next batch of sweets from HoneyDukes there next trip to Hogsmeed. After Christmas eve, Clairi learned that Hermione added feline hair to the potion and spent the rest of break in the infirmary coughing up hair balls. She found out why they needed the potion in the first place, to sneak into the Slytherin common room.

Clairi spent about an hour lecturing the three when she got them all together. She explained how reckless they were. What would have happened if they got caught by Snap? What would have happened if some one found Crab and Goyle before they woke up? The three had no answers to those questions. Jaspin actually was the one that put a stop to her lecture about them. Reminding her that she was just as reckless more then they are. They only are reckless every so often, where she was reckless a lot of her time.

Clairi was exiting out of the common room heading towards the quidditch pitch. She turned to the window to take in the beautiful spring day they where having in the highlands of Scottland, when she saw something in the window, turning around all she saw was darkness.

Jaspin was in the team locker room with the rest of the quidditch team. They where waiting for their teammate Clairi to appear. They were used to her being late for practice due to loosing track of time while studying. But this wasn't practice, this was a game and she was never late.

"I'm going to go get Katie and see if she can go to in the girls locker room and check for Clairi." Oliver headed for the door as Professor McGonagall entered.

"Mr. Wood, I need you to take the team back to the tower. I need you 5 to fallow me, we need to find Mr. Weasley, there is something you all need to see." The Professor explained as they fallowed their head of house. Locating Ron quickly they headed for the infirmary.

"Be aware, this all may come as a shock to you all." She said leading them to a spot where two beds where occupied.

There Jaspin saw Clairi and Hermione laying there. Both petrified, Hermione looked as though she would have been walking some where. Clairi had a hand near her mouth like she did when she saw something shocking. Seeing this made everything more real. Now not only was the beast in the chamber seeking out muggle borns but half bloods as well.


	16. Chapter 16

_******* Hello Everyone! So I know how I ended the last chapter with both Clairi and Hermione being petrified. And thats how I planned it. We will learn what happened after that from Clairi's pov. Please remember that his story is mainly from Clairi Black's pov and third person point of view. If you feel that I'm skimming somethings know that I will go over them either in the next chapter or a later chapter as a flash back. So Please enjoy this chapter with Sirius Black.******** Disclaimer! I Do Not Own Harry Potter, J. does.**********_

The darkness surrounded the room, seeping into his body. The cold coming from the freezing ocean that battered against the prison. It's been 11 years since he last saw Jaspin. 11 years since he saw Harry, and 11 years since he saw his beautiful little girl Clairissa. The pain that would wave over him every time he thought about how his daughter would run after him while he was Padfoot. She would laugh as she tried to run as fast as she could to catch him. How she would grow shy around anyone that wasn't close to the family. He still to this day had no clue if his 2 nephews or his daughter was alive or not. Jaspin would be 16 years old by now, nearly 17 and almost done with his schooling at Hogwarts. Harry would be about 13 and beginning his 3rd year of school. Even his own girl would be 15 and beginning her O.W.L year.

Marine was one of the smartest witches he ever meet, aside from Lilly Potter. The women captured him when he walked into the shop she worked at with the brightest smile he had ever seen. As he sat in the corner of his cell, thoughts and memories of both Marine and Clairi helped him keep a bit of his sanity. But with the Dementor's hovering around the place, keeping these thoughts and memories was only a matter of time before they where ripped away from him. Having every happy, every good memory ripped from your mind was like having someone _legilimens_ him every day of his life. His mother was cruel with the lessons she taught his and his little brother when they where children.

The Black family where known for being suspicious and paranoid beyond belief. It was like living in a mad mans mind, he thought till he came here that is. Grimwald Place was a cake walk compared to where he was know. He heard that his brother died when he came here. His brother was only 19 years old when he died. Regulus only joined to satisfy their parents, the boy he remembered always hid in the Library in their home when the crazed bat went on a rampage. At the young age of 3 Clairi reminded him of his brother. But he nearly went mad when he heard another Death Eater talking about Regulus being dead, he hoped that his brother was alive till that moment.

He never felt so much blood lust as he felt for his friend that betrayed him and their other friends. Peter Petigrew betrayed everyone that cared about him. The rat sold James and Lilly to Lord Voldimort. The coward didn't belong to Griffendor at all, he ran and blamed everything on Sirius. He was away from his baby because of the coward, but he couldn't blame it all on the rat. He partly blame being away from his girl on Dumbledore as well. If the elder wizard hadn't insisted he be on a mission that night, he could have helped. He could have protected not only his daughter, but his god-sons as well.

He hoped that his one friend that was alive would believe him once he was freed from this hell. The Hell that he had spent his time in since he never got a trial, never got to speak to the head of the Order. He never got to go to the funerals. He also knew that Peter got away in his Animagus form and was still alive somewhere. To day was the visit from the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge has been visiting him once a yea since his impressment.

"Well Mr. Black it seems that you look madder and madder each time I visit." The boiler hat man said looking into his call.

"Madness is a relative term." Sirius said from the corner looking up at the ceiling of his cell.

The prisoner detested these visits from the man that wanted information about the Death Eaters that he was supposedly in line with.

"So has time loosened your tongue?" Cornelius asked.

"Loosened? My tongue is always loose." Sirius suggested.

Sirius finally looked at Cornelius, the man looked more plump and round then the last time he saw him. Still wearing the out of date Boiler hat that did nothing for him. The black robes that the Minister of magic worked in on a daily bases. Sirius believed that the man was extremely gullible and easily manipulated seeing as he never seen Lord Malfoy in Azkaban since the war.

"I see I wont be getting anything from you this year." Cornelius sighed as he looked over at an auror.

Before the Minister left, he tucked a copy of the prophet into Sirius's cell. Sirius watched the man leave from his corner before he moved to collect the prophet. The rags he wore brushed against the ground as he reached out for the paper. Once he was back in the corner, he opened up the paper. The first thing he saw was a photo on the front page. The article title read "Grand Prize Winner Visits Egypt!" and the photograph was of the Weasley family.

' _Arthur Weasley, Head of Misuse if Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.'_

As he read the article he looked at the photograph that accompanied the article. There in the middle being held by the Weasley's youngest son was a rat. The rat named Scabbers he recognized as Petigrew. Rage washed over him, that rat was close to a family of the order. Hiding in plain sight. He nearly threw the paper across the room when another article caught his attention.

"Black Heriss seen accompanied by the Nott Bastard."

He looked at the photo of a girl laughing as she walked around Diagon ally. She looked so much like her mother, from the slight wave curl of her long hair, to the short hight she was. He finally got to see a picture of his daughter and realized she was alive. That she kept her last name as Black.

'It seems as though the daughter of Sirius Black has been keeping some interesting company. The bastard son of Thanos Nott Sir., Zander Nott, whom looks to not have much contact with his own family. As both of these students are in the Griffendor house, they could be just friends or something more. The young Heiress seems to be doing well since the attack on her person last year while she attended Hogwarts. She was one of the students Petrified.'

Sirius couldn't believe that the headmaster would allow students to be attacked and petrified while he was in charge of them. The prisoner also wondered who was raising her, was it Remus Lupine? He doubt it, the friend wouldn't want anything to do with her once her father was reported a traitor. Maybe it was his cousin, Andi, she had a daughter a few years older then Clairi. He seriously hoped that it wasn't Narcissus Malfoy, if so how was his daughter fairing there. But reading that his own daughter was a Griffendor made him proud. That day he began to plan both his revenge on Petigrew and seeing his daughter. Even if he had to watch her from a distance he would see her.

About a month later, Black took advantage of the extreme weight loss he has experienced since being imprisoned in Azkaban. The man waited for the Dementors to bring him his food, he watched them more closely since he read the paper. He would have a few moments to slip through the entrance of his cell to escape. Being able to maintain his sanity due to his knowledge of his own innocence one of the most non-happy thoughts that the creators couldn't take from him. With that he was able to keep his powers to transform which would make this escape even more possible. Sirius being a un-registered Animagus and that the Ministry had no knowledge of this also made this escape possible.

With all his plans in his mind, he waited for the cloaked creature to open his cell, and willed his body to change. His raged clothes changing into fur along with his skin. It has been a long time since he transformed to padfoot. With the door opened he bolted threw, running along the dim corridors, using his nose to find his way out of the prison. The smell of fresh air began to fill his snout as he ran towards the smell. When he got outside, he took just a short moment to take in the fresh air and the breeze that rustled his fur.

Then he jumped into the rough waters of the North Sea. Even with how malnourished he was , he pushed himself to swim further from the isle. He could hear the siren going off on the isle as he swam. The waves washing over him, causing him to be pulled under the water for a moment. Breaking the water to breath again, he kept thinking of his little girl and wanting to she her along with Jaspin and Harry.

After what seemed like days, Sirius Black in his padfoot form dragged himself up onto the shore. His body felt heavy and cold from the frigid water, and the amount of swimming. It was night at the moment, he laided there as padfoot and looked to the sky. The night sky he hadn't seen in many years. The moon was bright and the stars shined. He just rested for a moment knowing he needed to keep moving and find a place to lay low for a while to regain his strength. But He knew that he would soon see his daughter and soon he would have his revenge on Peter Petigrew for everything he had caused nearly 12 years ago.


	17. Chapter 17

As she walked out of Magical Menagerie, the magical creature shop in the North side of Diagon Ally, with Hermione who was holding a large orange cat. The sale's woman said that the cat-kneazle or Crookshanks, has inhabited the shop as long as she could remembered, no one wanted him. That is the story that made Hermione want to take the feline home. Clairi herself was given permission to get a pet herself. She found a small kitten-kneazle who was mostly gray with white paws and a white belly. The kitten had looked right at her as if it was looking right into her. It's eyes where a yellow-green color, and when the kitten took a step to her and shown her no fear, Clairi decided to take the kitten home. She had an owl that would be sent after she arrived at school that year but she always wanted a pet that would cuddle with her while she read or studied in the common room in the tower or at home.

"You are such a pretty boy Crooks." Hermione said as she held the large cat up above her head as she looked up at him.

 _Meow…_ The cat answered as it swated at Hermione's bangs, causing Clairi to laugh as the kitten laid asleep in her arms. The Shop keeper agreed to send the purchase's to Leaky Cauldron where the girls where staying the night before heading to the train the next day. Over the summer after the last year they became very close. Hermione showed Clairi so much over the summer of the muggle world while she showed her parts of the wizarding world that Hermione didn't know about. Like when Zander took them to the Wizarding summer festival, that was fun. They saw the magical creatures circus that traveled only Europe during the summer, playing carnival games, eating wizarding foods. Like Blood-flavored Lollipops, fudge flies and various other wizarding sweets. Clairi loved watching Hermione eat Dragons' beard candy, the candy was extremely sticky and the more you try to pull the candy apart the longer it gets.

"So Clairi, whatcha goanna name that little guy?" Hermione asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Clairi hadn't actually thought about it. The sales-woman at the shop told her that this guy was male. But naming a familiar wasn't something to take lightly. It had to be excepted by the familiar in question. She thought about a lot of reasons to name a cat. Some where just spire of the moment, some had reasons behind them. As she thought about how the other pets shied away from her except this guy, which showed his bravery and that made it very lucky that Clairi walked in to the shop that morning, which gave her an idea.

"This guy is lucky I walked in today, because he may have ended up like your Crooks there, spending a lot of his life in that shop. So how about Felix like _Felix felices_ the liquid luck potion." As Clairi gave the kitten his name she got a paw to the nose and a _MEOW…_ as a response from the kitten.

"Aww you like the name Felix?" Clairi looked at the now awake kitten.

 _MEOW…_ The kitten spoke again as he blinked at Clairi.

"I guess you do Felix." Clairi smiled at the kitten as he began to crawl up her arm and sat on her shoulder as the girls walked towards the book shop.

They where gathering their school supplies as they waited for the Weasley family to arrive at the Cauldron for lunch that day. The Family went to Egypt to visit a brother that was there after winning the annual Daily Prophet Galleon Drawing. Which was a lucky break for the family. Fred and George both promised to being her a small gift from the trip. They where very good friends.

Clairi started to feel as though someone was fallowing the girls. She has been feeling that someone was fallowing her a lot lately. He Uncle explained that it could be Aururs fallowing her to see if her father might try to approach her. She didn't believe that he would, the man escaped from Azkaban about a month ago and has yet to see her. But if the Ministry wanted to watch her as she shopped that's fine with her. But she could also feel all the eyes of the droves of witches and wizards eyes on her lately.

"So Hermione what classes are you taking?" Clairi asked as they entered the shop.

"I'm taking a few." The younger girl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

As they browsed the shelves, gathering the texts they would need for school. Along with some other books, like 'Curses of ancient Ireland', or even a series that Dora got her hooked on that was written by a muggle born about Animaguss' which was an amazing love story. Yes Clairi Black was addicted to the romance books in both the wizarding world and the muggle world after coming upon a few authors while out with Hermione. When both girls approached the counter to complete their purchases, their stacks of books where nearly the same height. Both getting books that would keep them busy till the winter break.

"Clairi, is there a book shop in Hogsmeid?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's a smaller shop compared to this one here." Clairi told her.

"Aww Miss. Black, I see your back and brought someone other then your suitor I see." The older gentlemen said with a smile.

"Mr. Nott is just a friend, and yes I'm sure you know Miss. Granger." Clairi smiled back.

She hated that the Daily Prophet writer Rita Skitter wrote that article about her and Zander. The two where friends and even though Clairi couldn't avoid the thoughts that she had on how attractive he was, they haven't even spoke about their friendship. The article was sensational and during an outing that he invited her out on saying he needed out of his bastard fathers house. Zander had been spending more time in the Nott family home to help keep an eye on Theo. So he was meeting them at the cauldron as well later that day.

"Yes, I remember Miss. Granger, how are you dear?" The man asked Hermione.

"I'm good sir." Hermione responded.

"That's good young lady, also Miss. Black, I just got in that book you ordered last week on the curses of the Kingdom of Saba. Interesting find there miss." He said pulling out the book and adding it to her stack.

"Thank you!" Clairi expressed her gratitude by leaving extra galleon's on the counter as the girls exited and headed to lunch.

She told Hermione that she would take their stuff to the room they where sharing while she waited for the Weasley's.

As Clairi walked out of her room, and back to the pub area at the top of the stairs she saw both Potter boys standing there watching Ron and Hermione argue. The two have been arguing a lot since the end of last year.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast of your's away from Scabbers. Or I'll turn it into a tea cozzy!" Ron spoke angerly.

"What do you expect Ronald? It's a cat, it's in his nature." Hermione countered.

"A cat? Its that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair, if you ask me." Ron said holding Scabbers away from her and the cat.

"That's rich! Coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. That's right Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy." Hermione said stocking the cat fur.

Ron looking up and seeing both Harry and Jaspin.

"Harry, Jaspin." Causing Hermione to turn around and greeting the boys as well. Clairi laughed at the two and passed both boys and went to sit down. As Ron started to flash the clipping to Harry that she saw in the paper a month earlier.

"Egypt? What's it like?" Harry asked Ron.

"Brilliant! Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself." Ron explained as both boys looked at the rat in Rons' hand.

"You know the Egyptians' used to worship cats?" Both Hermione and Clairi said at the same time causing both boys to look at them.

"Yeah, along with a Dung Beetle." Jaspin added to the conversation as he looked at the clipping over Harry's shoulder.

"Not flashing that clipping around again are you Ron?" Fred asked.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron told them.

"No not a soul, unless you count Tom, the night maid, the day maid." George added as both sat down next to Clairi.

Mrs. Weasley came up to the children and greeted them all with a smile.

"You all have everything you need?" She asked eyes, Clairi, Jaspin and Harry.

"Yep." The three said inanition.

"Yes all of your books?" She asked again making sure.

"Yeah its all up stairs, and I can bet that Clairi even has all her books up stairs too." Jaspin looked over at Clairi as she stuck her tongue out at the older boy.

The relationship dynamic between Clairi and Jaspin grew to be more like brother and sister over the years. Yes Jaspin was a bully and a jerk her first year of school, but he did mature after she threw a few curses at some older Slytherins that where beating the piss out of him and Rolf. Then when Harry started Hogwarts they started acting like siblings more. At that moment Mr. Weasley came up to the boys and asked to speak to them. Probably to tell them about Sirius Black targeting them; because when Jaspin rejoined the table he looked Clairi in the eyes.

"We know your not your father, but he comes after Harry, I will kill him." Jaspin spoke seriously and unblinking.

"I think there is more to that story then we know." Clairi spoke, understanding that he had had the bloodlust to kill the man that got his parents killed.

"I doubt it Clairissa." Jaspin narrowed his eyes.

"You have your opinion Jaspin Potter and I have mine. I want to know why he left me with your family if he was goanna give them up that night." She narrowed her own eyes at him as well.

"Fine!" Jaspin got up and walked back up stairs, not coming down till the next morning. As everyone left to head for the Platform, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley being the last to pass threw the barrier making sure that everyone got through. Which made since after the fiasco of last years adventures. And thus Clairi's O.W.L year began and another year of adventures began as well.


	18. Chapter 18

_As she was placed in a closet, covered by a blanket. She watched the pretty lady with red hair kiss both her and the boy across from her's forehead. The lady had tears in her eyes. Like something bad was going to happen. The girl watched the lady pick up the other little boy and leave the room. The girl was shaking as she looked out the crack in the closet, as she did so a cloaked figure entered the room, and raised the wand to the door. But just before the figure did anything it turned and walked out of the room. A moment later she heard an ear curling scream._

Clairi came flying off her pillow, dripping in sweat, hair sticking to her face. She raised a hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, as she did she noticed that her hand was shaking uncontrollable. Trying to calm her heart beat so that she could calm down and think. She looked out the window of her room, the sun wasn't up. Casting _Time spell_ , showing that it was only 5am in the morning. And in the highlands of Scotland that the sun wont be coming up anytime soon. Looking at the foot of her bed, she saw that Felix sleeping away like nothing was wrong.

Clairi has been having the same nightmare since she saw the Dementor on the train, and that was nearly a month and a half ago. On the train she thought that the creature was another Bogart that someone brought onto the train as a prank. But when the creature wouldn't change, she started to hyperventilate. The Dementor showed up after Clairi and Zander got back from the Prefect meeting and where sitting with Fred and George. The compartment all of a sudden got cold, and every happy feeling in the world vanished, leaving her feeling empty and cold. Then a dark, cloaked figure appeared. With Clairi hyperventilating, Fred and George tried to calm her down while Zander went to try and find a Professor after the figure passed their compartment. When he came back, Clairi was curled around herself under the window.

"She tried casting _Ridicules_ on the figure, thinking it's a Bogart." Zander started to explain to the man.

"Nothing else happened?" The scared man asked.

"Not that we know." Fred and George answered together.

The man looked her over, making sure that she was alright. Clairi saw something flash in his eyes for a moment. It was like he recognized her and then it was gone.

"I'm Professor Lupine, and you are?" He asked trying to get Clairi to talk.

It took her a few swallows to regain her ability to speak.

"I'm Clairi, Clairi Black." She spoke softly.

"Well Miss. Black it looks like you had a panic attack. Have you seen a dementor before?" He asked her.

Shaking her head as she spoke no, pulling her knees closer to her. She felt off balanced and still scared.

"I'll have the trolley lady come back by, make sure to get her some water and make her eat this. I need to go check on another student that had a panic attack as well. If she isn't better take her to the hospital wing when we arrive at Hogwarts." Professor Lupine pulled out some Chocolate and handed it to Zander.

"We will sir." Zander agreed.

Ever since then the girl had nightmares and waking up in a panic. She got up out of bed and picked up her clothes. Deciding that she would go take a shower, petting Felix for a moment as he curled tighter into a ball. Sometimes she wonders how he can curl up so tightly. Stretching her arms up above her head, hearing her spine crack from sleep. Walking down the cold stone staircase she could feel that winter will be a long one since the chill in the air was already beginning to seep into the castle. Walking into the Prefect's bathroom, she flicked her wand and the water began to run into the bath. Bubbles started to over flow from the fountain next to the stain-glass window of the mermaid. Clairi sat her clothes on the counter away from any of the water and bubbles. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she hoped that no other prefects would have the same idea of taking a bath before classes today or this early.

Clairi allowed her body to seep into the warm waters of the bath. She felt like the anxiety of the panic attack leave her body. She was worried about her O. , which she was told countless times that she hadn't needed to worry about them, that they where still months away. She still had a essay to write for her potions class that was due tomorrow. It was about the differences between the _Invigoration Drought and the Strengthening Solution._ When you first think about them the two potions seemed very similar more then different; The Invigoration Drought is a potion in which presumably boosts the drinker's energy, which could be the reason why some guys use the drought when entertaining a partner, or that's what she has heard from a few of the older girls. The potion was orange in color and took a 3 hour brewing time. The Strengthening Solution, which is the one that made the most common senses to her, it's a potion that the drinker resaves immense strength. But unlike the invigoration drought, it's brewed in at least two stages and it takes several days to mature in between stages.

As she sat in the bath, she began to wonder about everything that's happened thus far. She has been questioned repeated by the Ministry about if she has had any contact with her father at all since his escape. Just the other day during her free period, she was called to the head masters office and saw the Minister of Magic himself. This was the third time she was spoken to, like they thought that if they kept asking her she would change her story. That wasn't going to happen, since he hasn't contacted her. Mr. Fudge smiled at her and asked if she would like some tea.

"Only if it isn't laced with the truth serum." She raised her eye brow at the Minister.

"It isn't." His response faltered slightly like she figured his plan out.

"Sir, I may not have been raised like the rest of the Black family, but I can guarantee you that I'm not any less suspicious. If your going to ask the same questions that your Aurors have asked the last two time they have been her or the time that they visited my Aunts home to let us know that my father had escaped. I can tell you that, no Sirius Black has not contacted me at all, I dought that he will." She Said as she sat down and crossed her arms across her abdomen and looked at the Minister.

"Well you know he is a murderer young lady." The Minister stated.

"Yes I'm well aware. I'm also well aware that the man never even recived a trial, like other death eaters and supposed death eaters. I honestly have no clue what to think about that." She raised an eye brow at him.

She could tell that the man's confidence was cracking.

"Minister, I can guarantee that Miss. Black is a smart child and a quiet student here at Hogwarts. She isn't as gullible as some would say others are." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke with a smile on his face.

"We didn't see the need to have a trial, as the man was found where twelve muggles where murdered and so was a wizard." Fudge spoke sipping tea.

"Well Sir. If your only her to question me about my father, I'll have to say that there is nothing new nor with there be if you decide to question me in another month. As far as he is concerned only Harry survived since that is what was reported after Lord Voldimort was killed by Harry as a baby, and Jaspin and I where killed." Clairi spoke as she got up to leave.

"Will you let us know if he does contact you?" Fudge asked with a stern voice.

And before she could tell the Minister where he can shove his wand, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"We will let you know if that time ever comes."

As Clairi got dressed, she still wanted to do a few of the things she was picturing in her mind to do to the idiot they had for a Minister of Magic. The man was extremely gullible and scared of things. Heading back to the tower, she took one of the hidden passaged that she and the boys found while inspecting the map their first year.

"Where did you run off to?" A vice called out to her as she walked pass the fire place, causing Clairi to jump.

Looking over she found Fred sitting there. He, George, Zander, Jaspin and Harry all seemed to be in a compotation on who could grow their hair out the longest. Rolling her eyes at the boy who was sitting infront of the fire with his head back against the back of the couch, eyes closed. She whispered a spell that made her clothes and other things she held in her arms disappear and appear in her room. She walked over to join him infront of the fire.

"I went to the prefects baths to take a bath." She said as she watched the fire dance.

"Why are you up so early?" He started to ask questions.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked eyes still closed.

"How did you know it was me that entered?" She asked a question herself.

"You're starting to have a pattern to when you cant sleep." He stated.

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"Well you familiar is sitting down here waiting for you. A witches familiar knows when to wait for their witch."

Looking at the other side of the couch, she saw Felix laying there watching the fire as well.

"So why cant you sleep Clairi?" Jaspin asked again.

"Just a dream, nothing more." She said getting up and picking up her cat.

"If it was nothing, then why do you look so scared." He said as she walked to the staircase to head back to her room. She didn't know that she looked scared or that she has looked like that lately. It might be that the presence of the Dementors where causing her to have the night mares, but she wasn't sure.

Later that day at lunch time, she heard about the incident in Care of Magical Creatures class. Mostly due to the fact that she was in the hospital wing when Draco was brought in by Professor Hagrid. She still couldn't believe that he was now a Professor, but he did know his magical creatures. She was there to get a pepper up potion to stay awake the rest of the day. She nearly fell asleep while in Defense class that morning. Professor Lupine stopped her before she left his classroom and asked her if she was alright. But she was now hearing that her devil of a cousin nearly lost his arm, she thought he was a drama king. Yes, she, Clairi Black believed that Malfoy men where drama kings.

"He is really Laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron asked a little ways down.

"Yeah but at least Hagrid didn't loss his job." Harry agreed.

"I heard his father was furious, we haven't heard the last about this." Hermione said.

Rolling her eyes, which she has found she has been doing that a lot lately. She went back to her Ancient Runes assignment, she was given a copy of text that she needed to translate. It was interesting work and she enjoyed it. She had some peace and quiet at the moment and as soon as she felt someone sit on either side of her, she knew it was gone. Looking up she saw the twins, one on each side of her and Nott infront of her.

"So Zairi, we've been thinking." George started.

"So that's why I saw smoke coming from all your ears." She said sarcastically.

"That's very rude Black we do a lot of thinking." Zander commented with a smirk.

"As Forge was saying, we've been thinking." Fred resumed.

"More like observing." Zander added.

"That you have been inside the castle to long." George continued.

"That's why this weekend your going to Hogsmeid with us." Fred smirked as he took the quill out of her hand.

"And you have no say in the matter." Zander shrugged his shoulders with confidence.

"Uggg…. Really?" She asked placing her forehead on the table, since the boys where in the middle of putting her assignment away at the present moment.

"Yes really, and we will be getting butterbeer, going to Honey Dukes, and Zonkos. It will be a great time." George said slinging his arm around her. She turned her head, still laying on the table to look at the ginger boy.

"Really now?"

"Yes, the three of us have agreed that your not paying for a thing this weekend trip." George smiled.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black!"

Hermione pulled the paper over to her.

"Duff Town? That's close to here." She read.

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville asked.

At that moment, Jaspin looked at Clairi and nodded at her. The came to an arrangemt, they would find out the truth. And if her father had been the reason his parents are dead he would kill hi, if not they would find a way to free him. As the commotion of the paper calmed down, she looked at the smirks on her friends faces and remembered what she agreed to before the news came running in. With that her Saturday plans to study and help a first year Griffendor that was having trouble with Charms where ruined. All due to the fact that her best friends couldn't leave her alone when they thought she was spending to much time studying. It was one of the quirks the boys had when it came to her. They always knew when she needed to get out of the castle, aside from quidditch practice.

That Saturday morning, the first Hogsmeid trip of the year, and she was getting treated by her friends. She took her bath and now was standing infront of her wardrobe wondering what to wear that day. Kaite, Alisha, and Angi where also in the room getting ready for the trip, the three of them all had dates. All their dates where other quidditch players, 2 from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff.

"Clairi, I cant believe that your still standing there in your shorts and sports bra." Alisha said as she finished putting on her make up charms.

"I don't know what to wear." Clairi threw over her shoulder.

Angi came over to see what she had in the way of clothes. That Summer Dora took her shopping in muggle London after she shopped some with Hermione and fell in love with muggle clothes. Angi pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, laid them on the bed. She then pulled out a burgundy short sleeved turtle-neck style shirt and a gray long sweater. With the main part of the out fit picked out Angi inspected the shoes she brought with her, the girl had a pair of high top trainers that where black, pulling them out and place them on the ground.

"There you go, now you let Kaite do your hair, and Alisha your make-up charms and you will look amazing." Angi winked at her.

The girls knew that their friend was going to the village with her best friends. Even though she wasn't dating anyone, they thought Clairi should look great no matter what. Once she was dressed, Kaite pulled Clairi's hair into two parts. Braiding them from below her ears, the braids only went past her caller bones, then the rest of the pony tails where lose. Angi tossed over a beany and Kaite place the hat on her head. The Alisha did a few quick make-up charms, but kept them natural for Clairi. She hated make-up charms, but the girls always told her that she didn't need them.

That day, Clairi knew she shocked the boys in Griffendor tower when she walked down to leave, along with some in other houses. She would have to thank the girls when they all got back to the dorm room. That day she spent the day laughing at the antics of her friends. Replenishing her stocks of the different sugar quills she kept in her school bag. She also got a few pranks from Zonko's joke shop to play on students with her friends. She insisted she pay for her own books, the guys were funny when they where trying to decided who paid for the books. Then they went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch and ButterBeers. None of them where expecting what they would walk up to when they headed back to the school to go back to the tower. Finding that their home and tower was broken into by Sirius Black, and the Fat Lady would be replaced by an Idiot Knight who changed the password every day was just the start of the fall term.

After that night of sleeping in the great hall, which Clairi was not a fan of in the least, and she promised she would never do again. They began preparing for their first quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Clairi seemed to get pass her nightmares. She ordered a pair of goggles for quidditch so that she can see in the rain. She wanted to be prepared for anything and Jaspin as Captain suggested that they all buy the goggles to wear.

The morning of the game, Clairi woke up to the sound of the rain just beating against the window next to her bed. Groaning, she got out of bed. She pulled out a pair of leggings that she would wear under the white pants they played quidditch in. She finished getting dressed, ashe braided her hair into a side braid so that her hair wouldn't case much trouble while she flew.

"Well to day is goanna be a rough game." Fred said as she joined them as they walked to the great hall.

"True, but today will show which team is the best in the school." George laughed.

"Well we do have the smallest and fastest chaser in the school on the team." Zander said as he threw his arm around her. She shook her hear, possibly wishing that the boys get struck my lightning so that they can have some common sense knocked into them. They've lacked it since girls have discovered that the three boys where attractive. Girls from the other houses, nearly threw them selves at the three.

While the game played on, She watched the lightning, trying to not get hit by it. Jaspin told Fred and George not to keep their bats out away from their bodies to long, with a broom already a target for the lightning, he didn't want the bats to me anther target. He also told Kaite who got the Keepers potion at tryouts, to not hover so close to goal posts, as she was the closest to anything large that attacks lightning. He told Zander and herself to keep low and watch out for lightning.

As for told the game was brutal, the rain made it hard to see, let alone catch anything. Hufflepuff wasn't scoring that much, they seemed to be waiting for their seeker, Cedric Diggery to catch the snitch. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as both teams seekers left the pit, chasing the snitch. That's when she got this cold feeling that something was goanna happen, something bad. A few minutes later, Harry came falling from the sky with out his broom. Nearly every one was in shock. She heard Professor Dumbledore's voice call out _Arresto Momentum_ from the stands. As Jaspin raced after his brother who was slowing down from the spell, she looked up to see the Domentors flying above the pitch. At that moment Hufflepuff's seeker caught the snitch and the game was called.

In the hospital wing, the team waited for Harry to wake up. Ron and Hermione gathered Harry's now destroyed broom stick from where it blew into the Walloping Willow.

"A bit peaky isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Peaky, what do you expect, he fell over 100 feet." George looked at his brother.

"Yeah Ron, why don't we take you up to the Astronomy Tower and throw you off."

"And see how you look." Fred and George said sarcastically.

"Probably a right side better then he normally does." Harry said with a groan.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as Harry sat up.

"Brillient."

"You gave us a right good scare there mate." Zander said from next to Clairi.

What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well you fell off your broom, really." Ron said.

"I meant the match."

"Um. .. No one blames you Harry." Hermione said as she got up.

"Yes she is right the Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious, as soon as he saved you, he sent them straight off." Clairi said reassuringly.

"And there is something else you should know too Harry." Ron pipped up as he stepped forward with the blanket that was wrapped around his broom. "When you feel, your broom sort of blew into the walloping willow and well." Ron held up a piece of the broom and you could see the sadness pass over Harry's face.

With everything that's happened the Griffendor's and Clairi all knew that their chances at the Quidditch House cup started to dwindle. Clairi also knew that this year was going to be anywhere less stressful then she wanted for O. . At this moment her stress level kept rising and she didn't think it would go down till


	19. Chapter 19

Clairi sat in her spot in the library, the window seat in an area of the library that no one knew of. It had the best view of both the lake and the forest. She had her books out infront of her with her parchment assignments rolled up. She was now leaning against the window frame just stairing out, thinking that this had to be the loneliest year she had spent in Hogwarts. Her friends where still around, but they have discovered the opposite sex, and they only saw her as one of the guys. So when they where entertaining girls, she found her way to the library to study.

"Same spot as well." A voice said from over her shoulder. When Clairi looked she saw Professor Lupine standing there, hands in his pockets and a book under his arm.

"Same spot Sir.?" She asked giving her Professor a confused look.

"He sat there too when he needed to think. Some where away from James, Peter and my self." Lupine explained.

"Oh you mean my father." She confirmed turning away from the man.

"Yes, and I've heard that your almost exactly like him too." The man moved to the window to stand next to her.

"I see sir., you must have been a friend but you cant even say his name." Clairi stated as she grabbed her charms book and began to thumb through it to the chapter they will be starting soon.

"He was one of my best friends Miss. Black. You resemble him a bit." Lupine looked at her.

"A best friend, that didn't even get the story from him. You just blindly believe what the Ministry said about him." Clairi muttered really to her self then to the Professor.

"The evidence was over whelming Miss. Black, it's hard to not believe the Ministry."

"And yet my father never had a trial, and people spat on me as a child because I was his daughter. It's hard not to notice that I look exactly like him. " Clairi pointed out.

"I see, even though you never meet the man that's your father, you believe that he might be innocent." Lupine regarded her.

With that being said, she pulled out her wand and flicked it at her books and parchments, everything neatly tucking itself into her bag. As she stood up, she looked at the man.

"One is innocent until proven guilty, even with the supposed evidence the Ministry had, Sirius Black should have gotten a trial. He is locked away and yet Lord Malfoy is free to walk around? I hardly think that's fair, do you?" She walked away from her Professor and continued to her double transfiguration class. She looked at the courtyard before entering the class room, she decided that she would take the afternoon after classes and walk down to the lake before the snow started to fall, which should be in a week or two, then the holidays will fall upon Hogwarts.

After sitting through all her classes, she went up to the tower and changed from her uniform to jeans, a large jumper. She walked down to the lake, looking up at the sky. It would be a full moon tonight, she might be able to get Zander to agree to go out for a run, or in his case a fly. Zanders Animagus form happened to be a red falcon, whish she thought fit the boy. She transfigured a fallen leaf into a blanket to sit on, then she sat down on the edge of the forest and the shore of the lake. She sat there just thinking about everything.

As she sat there for a while, she suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes to her right. She looked over as she allowed her wand to come from its holster on her right arm to her hand. She pointed it in the direction of the nose. As she was about to cast a _Stupify_ at who ever was trying to sneak up on her, a black dog came out of the bushes. The dog looked thin and malnourished, he sat there and looked at her. Its head cocked to the side like he was waiting for her to do something.

"Ira!" Clairi called out to the house elf that loved to help Clairi out.

'Missy Black! How can Ira help yous?" The little elf asked when she poped to be infront of Clairi.

"Ira could you bring me something I can give this dog to eat?" Clairi asked.

'Of course Missy Black! I would be delighted to.'

"Thank you Ira, oh and don't tell any one ok." Clairi smiled as the elf popped away again to pop back a few moments later with a cooked chicken breast. Clairi thanked the elf again and placed the plate of chicken on the ground at the edge of the blanket. She went back to watching the lake, letting the dog eat with out her stairing him. A few moments later, the dog came to sit next to her.

"I see, your like most pets, once someone feeds you, you're their best friend." Clairi said as she raised a hand to pet him.

"Winter will be here soon, you'll need to go home before the snow sets in."

Clairi sat there with the strange dog until she saw the other students starting to walk back to the entrance of the court yard. She stood up and noticed the dog asleep on the blanket, she decided to leave the blanket as he had something warm to lay on. She headed inside to talk to her friend about sneaking out after rounds for a run.

A few weeks later after the first snow fall, Clairi, George and Fred where building a snowman while the rest of the students that had permission to go to the village where heading their to do some Christmas shopping for family and friends. As she wrapped the snowman with a scarf they three of them noticed foot prints in the snow that had no body above it. Rolling her eyes as Fred and George grabbed Harry who was trying to sneak his way to Hogsmeid.

"Guys let me go!" Harry said from under the cloak.

"Very clever Harry."

"But not clever enough."

"Besides we got a better way." The three friends explained to Harry.

"Guys com'on I'm trying to get to Hogsmeid."

"We know."

"Don't worry."

"We'll get you there."

"We'll show you a quicker way."

"If you pip down."

Clairi just walked be hind them as they drug Harry to a staircases and took his cloak off him. The friends all agreed that Harry was in need of the map more then they were in need of it. Especially since they remembered every secret corridor and passage way in the castle. Looking around, Fred checked to make sure there was no one around to see them. George handed him a bunch of parchment.

"Whats this rubbish?" Harry asked looking at them.

"Whats this rubbish he says. That there is the secret to our success." Fred laughed.

"It's a rench givin it to you."

"But we've decided that your needs are greater then ours." Clairi pipped in before either twin could say anything. She knew the twins hated it when she did that.

"George if you will." Fred waved for his brother to continued.

George pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment.

" _I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good."_

With that ink started to appear on the paper. This item still amazes Clairi, because it was an idea that four students had and it became a reality. All the research that had to go into this before its inception would have been extensive.

" _ **Messers Moony,Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder's Map." **_ Harry read as the words appeared on the blank parchment.

"We owe it so much." Fred said smirking as Harry opened the map further.

"Hang on this is Hogwarts, and that …no…. is that really?"

"Dumbledore."

"In his study"

"Passing."

"He does that a lot." The twin spoke in tangent as Clairi moved to a step where she can look at the map a moment.

"So this map shows ?" Harry asked.

"Everyone." Claire smiled.

"Everyone?" Harry questioned.

"Everyone." George smirked

"Where they are,"

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of Everyday." The three older students spoke as they explained.

"Brilliant, where'd you get it?" Harry looked at them all in astonishment.

"Nicked it from Filtch's office first year." Fred said folding his arms across his chest.

"Now listen there are seven secret passageways out of the castle." Clairi said leaning around to look at Harry.

"We'd recommend, This one." George said pointing to a spot on the map.

"One eyed witch passage way." Fred named the passage.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeydukes."

"But you best hurry, Filtch is heading this way." Fred pointed to Filtch's name.

"Oh and Harry when you done give it a tap and say."

" _Mischief Manage,_ other wise anyone can read it." The three said as the map disappeared once again.

Once the three sent Harry on his way to sneak out of the castle to see the village for the first time. Clairi couldn't help but shake her head at the thought that they just gave Harry the means to cause all sorts of trouble. He already had the talent to walking right into trouble or for trouble finding him. He was only 13 and has already faced two different variations of Voldimort.

A few weeks later, the Weasleys', Potter's, Black, Granger and Nott all boarded the train. They where all invited to the Burrow for the break. Clairi knew she needed a break from studying for the O. and with everything going on she welcomed the distraction. Molly would be doting on all of them once they got to the home. Clairi and Hermione would be bunking with Ginny, which the older girls didn't mind. Ginny was a nice girl and a firecracker just like the rest of the Weasley children. Zander would be bunking with the twins, Jaspin with Percy, which Clairi wouldn't wish that on anyone, Harry with Ron. Trying to cram co many people into a six person would have been a nightmare, but luckly they found three compartments at the back of the train that where next to each other.

"Guys have you noticed how Professor Lupine has been sick once a month?" Clairi asked from her spot on the bench.

"So what, he gets sick once a month. It's no different then you being extremely mood once a month." Zander said smirking at her.

"No I don't think its something like that Nott." She sneered at her friend in irritation as the boy knew she hated when they would talk about her moody time of the month.

"Well what do you think?" George asked as he snaped the exploding snap to Zand.

"Well no one logically would be sick on a schedule like he is." Clairi explained.

"Maybe he has a weak tolerance for grading papers of the idiots of the school." Fred thought as he snapped the snap to her.

"Fred not that I don't agree that we have a lot of idiots at this school including you time to time, but I don't think that's the reason." Snapping it back to Fred who snapped it to Zand.

"I'm not an idiot Zairi." Fred glared at her.

"That's debatable the Gred." She chuckled.

With the trip home under way, Clairi just hopped that the dog that she visited a few times a week while she was on free period or studying would be alright while she was away. He did seem to be gaining weight and looking better then he did the first time she saw him. She still had the feeling that the dog wasn't exactly a dog persay. It was a strange feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she felt the same way around the mangy rat that Ron carried around all the time. Like she knew they could understand what they where doing and saying. Scabbers creped her out once or twice when he would make his way onto her table in the common room while she was studying and would just stair at her. But she was ready for Christmas with the Weasleys' seeing their home when its covered in snow, playing quidditch with Charlie and Bill who where amazing players when they where in school. Hearing the stories that Charlie had of the dragon reserve, and Bills stories of Egypt. But as the train pulled into Kings Crossing their holiday break had started.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the night that Buckbeack the Hipogriff was to executed, which Clairi was sad about. The creature was amazing and if her dot prat of a cousin listened he wouldn't have been hurt. But of course her Uncle, Lord Malfoy had to make everyone else he though was worthless shite under his aristocratic boots miserable and punish them if they where happy. Clairi wasn't his biggest fan at all. Its been a few weeks since Sirius Black got into the tower a second time and went after Ron, which didn't make sense to her at all. Ron wasn't Jaspin or Harry. And Harry's bed was right next to Ron's but they looked nothing alike.

 _FLASHBACK;_

Clairi was up that night finishing her potions essay when she heard an ear piercing scream. That scream woke everyone up in the tower. It sounded like a girl if you asked her, but finding out that it was Ron made her chuckle. So grabbing the hoodie she wore when she left the dorm when wearing her pajamas and walked down stairs. She met Fred, George, and Zander in the common room with everyone else. The three boys eyes her a moment. Sure she had on her plad purple, lavender and pink pajama shorts on and a lavender top that nearly covered her shorts and a over sized pink hoodie that reached her knees. She even had the pink knitted soaks that Molly gave her at Christmas on.

"Wow Black, who knew you where hiding a figure under that school Uniform." An older boy smirked at her.

This caused George to tuck her into his side and somewhat hide her from the older housemate. The students of the tower waited for McGonagall as the listened to Ron explain what happened.

"It was Sirius Black! I'm telling you, he had a knife too." He raved.

"But why you Ron?" Clairi asked.

"I don't know Black, he's your crazy father." Ron nearly yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her Ron, she was just asking a question." Fred said annoyed that he was up at 3am in the morning because his little brother screamed bloody murder.

"What is going on?" McGonagall chose that moment to walk in. She was too dressed for bed, her hair dishevel from the usual tight bun that she wore it in, nightgown in a light green and a darker night robe over the gown. She looked like she nearly ran to the tower after Percy sent the painting to go fetch her.

Once Ron explained everything, McGonagall was even more annoyed and worried about the events that have been unfolding this year.

"That is preposterous Weasley, how could Sirius Black possibly get threw the portrait whole?" McGonagall questioned Ron.

"I don't know how he got in, I was a bit busy dodging his knife." Ron answered.

"Percy, have you seen Sir. Cadunkin?" McGonagall turned and asked the Head Boy.

"I…I….oh there he is." Percy looked at the other portraits till he found their tower keeper and pointed at the knight.

The knight was flirting with a lady in another Painting, causing Clairi to roll her eyes. He was the only portrait that took the job of hiding the entrance to Griffendor tower from the rest of the school, after what happened to the Fat Lady.

"Sir Cundunkin, Sir Cundunkin." McGonagall addressed the knight as she walked towards the other painting.

"Ahh! How may I serve you ma'am?" The knight bowed to McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Is it possible that you let a mysterious man into Griffendor tower tonight?" McGonagall asked.

"Sertenly my good Lady, he had the password." The knight said as he walked threw the other portraits in the common room till he stopped in one, messing up the chess game the others where playing.

"He had the whole weeks in fact, on the little piece of paper." The knight continued.

Clairi watched as annoyance moved threw the older witch in front of them. She knew that the knight changed the password everyday and sometimes a few times a day. Which was annoying and inconvenient to the occupants of Griffendor tower. But one never wrote them down if they where going to lose them.

"Who is the abysmally foolish person who wrote down the passwords, the preceded to loose them?" She asked as she turned to the students.

Clairi saw Neville's head drop in shame as he confirmed that it was he who did so.

"Is it always going to be you?" She asked Neville as Clairi yawned from still being tucked into George's side.

Placing a hand on Neville's shoulder and patted it.

"Sirius Black is gone tonight. But you can all safely assume that he'll at some time attempt to return. I speak for the entire staff when I say, while we take every precaution to insure your safety it is incompetent in yourselves to act responsibly, understood?" McGonagall said as she walked towards the entrance of the tower. The students agreed, most where yawning and nodding in agreement.

"Very well then, off you go and act responsibly."

Clairi stayed tucked into her friends side as they began to head towards the dorms. Her yawning grew more frequent as the time reached 4am. She was glade that the next day they didn't have classes because she would sleep in, As she parted from George's side to head into the girls dorms, she heard Ron yell at Hermione about her cat. She knew that Crooks chased the rat but honestly didn't think the cat ate the gorse rat. She curled up in bed and slept, her potion essay forgotten.

 _End of Flash back;_

Clairi sat back in the window seat of the library the next day after her father got into the tower and went after Ron, working on the rest of her potions essay. She still didn't understand why. Sure Ron was Harry's best friend but it still didn't make any scene to her. Then she thought about the feeling that she got around the rat and the dog. And she realized that she felt the same around Zander when he was in his Animagus form and she was still in human form. She knew the rat must be an Animagus and same with the dog. But she couldn't say anything, because she would be questioned about how she knew. And that would make light on she and Zander are unregistered Animaguses' which was against the law, but Dumbledore wanted it that way for a reason and they didn't question it. Still, it made her wonder, could other animagus's tell if there where others close by? He thoughts where interrupted when Jaspin came in and stood right next to her.

"Have you seen Harry, Ron and Hermione?" He asked.

"Not since after dinner. They did say something about visiting Hagrid after for tea." She said standing up to put her finished essay away.

"Well curfew is in about 20 minute's and they aren't back." Jaspin explained while they walked towards the tower.

"Maybe they walked in while you where gone." She said as they passed threw the portrait.

"Zander is Harry, Ron and Hermione around?" She asked as her friend played George in a round of wizards chess.

"Nope, not since dinner."

Clairi placed her bag next to her friends and turned to Jaspin. "Lets go see if they are still at the hut."

As the two ran towards the hut, they had to duck around the wall of the bridge that opened near the hut. The minister, Headmaster, and executioner where walking back up to the school. That's when Clairi's nose was filled with the light scent of rust, the metallic rust scent of blood. She willed herself to change, causing Jaspin to jump slightly at the sight of a fox. Clairi fallowed the scent to the wimping willow. Jaspin casting an _Immobiles_ charm to make the tree still for a few moments while they passed threw the passage way. They fallowed the creepy passage till Jaspin whispered.

"Clairi, we're in the shrieking shake." He looked around before he heard voices.

"Expeliomus." They heard from the bottom of the stairs. The voice sounded like Snap.

"Vengeance is sweet, oh how I hoped to be the one to catch you." Snap said as the fox and Jaspin creped up the stairs.

"Severus." Lupines said.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend in to the castle, and now here's the proof." Snap spoke.

"Brilliant Snap, once again your keen penetrating mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now if your excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." A voice that only Clairi recognized in that second spoke.

"Give me a reason, I beg you." Snap sneered.

"Severus don't be a fool." Lupine said annoyed.

"He can't help it."

"Sirius be quite."

"Oh quiet your self Ramus." Sirius snapped.

"Oh listen to you two, arguing like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set."

"I could do it you know, but why deny the Dementors, they're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes, the Dementors kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. Its said to be unbearable to witness but I'll do my best." Snap sneered as Clairi moved her fox body into the pouncing stance behind Snap.

"Severus please." Lupine pleaded.

"After you." Snap opened himself up to Clairi.

She pounced into his back as Harry threw a stunning spell at the potions master. The bat flew into the old bed knocked out completely. Clairi moved to stand between the older wizards and the third years as Jaspin ran in and checked on Ron and Hermione. Clairi heard a ripping noise as Jaspin helped Ron out.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron asked in shock as Lupine asked,

"Jaspin where did you come from? What is this fox doing?"

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said before Jaspin could answer.

"Tell us about Peter Petigrew." Harry said as he pointed Hermione's wand at the two men as the fox stayed between them.

"He went to school with us, we thought he was our friend." Lupine spoke as the fox changed.

There standing before her family behind her, her Professor and her father was Clairi Black. Harry moved to stand infront of her as she turned to look over Hermione, who looked at them in shock.

"No, Petigrew's dead. You killed him." The wand went from Lupine to Black.

" No he didn't, I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Petigrew on the map." Lupine walked infront of Harry.

"The map was lying then." Harry shook his head at his Professor.

"The map never lies." Both Sirius and Clairi said gaining everyone's attention.

"Petigrews alive, and he's right there." Sirius continued pointing at Ron who was still being helped by Jaspin.

"Me? Its Mental." Ron's voice cracked as Clairi casted Episky on the cut on Hermione's forehead.

"Not you, your rat."

"Scabbers been in my family for."

"12 years? Curiously long life for a common rat, he's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius approached Ron only to have Jaspin pull out his wand stopping the mans approach.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"All they could find of Petigrew was a." Harry spoke.

"A finger! He cut is off to make everyone think he was dead! Then he transformed in to a rat." Sirius explained to everyone in the room.

"Show us." Harry said.

Clairi walked over and took the rat and handed it to her father. She stood there knowing that Jaspin, Harry and herself where about to get the answers they all needed to explain everything that had happen to them. The rat caused quit a scean and it ran across the old piano and Lupine and Sirius tried to hit him with the spell to turn him back to a human. Just as the rat ran towards a whole in the wall, Clairi changed and jumped infront of whole stopping him for long enough for the men to change him into a human. Lupine and Sirius pulled the man whom looked like a rat. Clairi changed back and stood by the door.

"Ramus, Sirius, my old friends." Peter said before he tried to run between the men stopping him they pushed him back. The rat faced man turned and saw Harry.

"Harry, look at you, you look so much like your father James. We where the best of friends." Peter walked towards Harry, Jaspin stepped between them stopping Peter.

"Oh Jaspin, you've grown up." Peter said looking at him.

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you speak about James infront of me!" Sirius chased Peter away from the boys.

"You sold James, Lilly, and Marine's family to Voldimort didn't you?" Lupine asked.

"I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord, you've no idea the weapons he possesses. What would you do Sirius, what would you do?" Peter pointed a finger at Clairi's father.

"I would have died! I would have died before I betrayed my friends or my family." Sirius yelled at Peter as the rat man scurried under the piano that he was cornered behind. Clairi stepped infront of the door.

"Clairi, your mother Marine, she would have told them to spare me. She was the conscience of your father. She would have shown me mercy!" Clairi could smell the putrid stench that nearly made her sick at that moment. He was whispering to her about her mother who was killed. She turned her face away from him as her father and Professor pulled the man away from her. She was glade for the rush of semi fresh air that rushed around her.

"You should have realized Peter that if Voldimort didn't kill you, we would together." Sirius said standing infront of Clairi.

"No!" Harry called from his spot next to his brother.

"Harry this man is." Lupine looked at him.

"I know what he is, but we should take him to the castle." Harry said stepping closer to Clairi, near the man that was to blame for Clairi's mothers families death and his own parents death.

"Bless you dear boy, bless you." Peter went to his knees reaching for Harry's shoes.

"Get off." Harry stepped back from him.

"I said we take him to the castle, after that the dementors can have you."

The man cowered infront of them like the cowered that he is. Clairi wanted to vomit from his smell that was still slightly burning the hairs in her nose. Since she became a Animagus, her scene of smell was very acute and sensitive to smells. She watched as Harry, Jaspin and Hermione helped Ron stand and get down the stairs. She fallowed behind with her father as the group headed through the passageway towards the school.

"Sorry about the bite, I recon that twinges a bit." Sirius said from next to her.

"A bit? You almost tore my leg off." Ron's voice cracked again, Clairi wanted to laugh since he reminded her of his brothers when his voice cracked.

"I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more then once James suggested I make the change permanent. The tair I can live with, but the fleas there murder." Sirius explained as Clairi rolled her eyes. She watched as Jaspin, Harry and Ron exited out first.

"Clairi, I." Sirius started.

"I know, it was his fault." Clairi motioned behind her to the sniveling man behind her.

They exited and she watched as her father walked over and stared at the beautiful sight of the castle. Clairi noticed how the lights shined threw the windows and the stars above the school gave it a magnificent look that took any ones breath away. Hermione looked at the three of them and told them she had it for a few moments as they should talk to him. Jaspin, Harry and Clairi walked over and stood next to the man who was framed for the murder of James and Lilly Potter.

"I never thought I would walk through the halls a free man again." Sirius spoke as the three stood there a moment.

"That was a good thing you did back there Harry." He turned to look at his god-sons.

"Well Harry probably though that Aunt Lilly and Uncle James wouldn't want their two best friends to become killers." Clairi pipped up from the other side.

"True Black, and anyways if dead the truth lies with him, alive you run free." Jaspin said smirking at the castle as he realized that if he didn't make the compromise with Clairi he wouldn't have gotten the truth at all and nither would his brother.

"You two know that your parents made me you god-father. I understand if you wish to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, but if you so wish." Sirius started to explain.

"Can we live with you?" Harry asked in ernest.

"Well it wouldn't just me myself, I'd like to get to know my daughter too." Sirius smirked as he pulled the girl next to him with an arm around her shoulders.

"True, but could you take a shower before hugging me?" Clairi said ducking from under his arm and holding her nose.

"Oh really? How about you tell me how you became an Animagus while we are at it." Sirius raised an eye brow at her.

But before she could answer Hermione yelled at them to show them the full moon. Which Clairi found out a couple months ago that her Professor was a Werewolf. With the full moon showing through the clouds. She watched as her father rushed over starting to talk as the rat grabbed the wand that was dropped on the floor. Clairi shooting _Petrifcus Totalus_ at him before he could transform then a binding spell. Jaspin and Harry ran over to Hermione and Ron to help get the kid up. Clairi changed and tried to possibly keep the creature from the kids.

The wolf threw her father off him and when Hermione tried to speak to the werewolf he started towards them. Clairi jumped at its arm and the wolf through her into the rocks to the left of her. Her head contacting with them with a hard crash. She tried to get up and shake off the blurred vision but she swayed as she saw Professor Snap come out of the tree and stood protectively infront of the other four students. That was the last she saw before the pain in her head caused her to pass out.


	21. Chapter 21

_********Hello readers! Well we found out what became of Peter. I know it wasn't the same as the books but Pettigrew is my least favorite character. I also thought it would be interesting to see what life would be like if the coward didn't get away and Sirius was acquitted earlier. Anyways, I would like to hear your thoughts on who to ship Clairi with. I do plan on trying to keeping the original ships in this story. So comment on this chapter with your ideas.******* Disclamer; I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters.********* Thanks and enjoy!******_

Clairi sat beside Jaspin and Harry while they watched as Peter Pettigrew sniveled inside the cadge that the Wizardmont kept the Death Eaters in for trial. She sat there looking at the man that framed her father. The Auruars' wanted to arrest him also once he was caught and patched up from the fight with a werewolf. It was feared that he would be back because he escaped, but then Headmaster Dumbledore stepped in. He made it known that he saw the memories of the former prisoner, and that he should be acquitted of all charges even escape, since they now had the true mass murderer. Clairi was still laying in the bed in the infirmary with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Jaspin all being treated for minor injuries.

But this day she was dressed in a black dress that hit just above her knees, with a high neck and long sleeves, her hair was done up in a side bun behind her left ear, she also wore a green cloak over the dress with black flats. Aunt Andi told her that she needed to dress accordingly since she'll be sitting in the court room next to the last male of the Black line, with that his original title of being the heir of the family before his mother took it from him when he was sixteen. Even though she was already named heiress by her Uncle Regulus from what her Aunt told her. Her father's brother came to her Aunt before he disappeared, he made her the heiress of the Black family, Aunt Andi told her that it was so that he made it so that Clairi was able to do what she pleased, and not have to live like Sirius or he had to live by. Her head was still spinning from her Aunt explaining all the details. As she looked at the low excuses of a man that was sorted into her own house, the man before her wasn't showing any of the essence of Gryffindor, courage, bravery, determination, daring, nerve and chivalry. Pettigrew was a coward and had no courage at all as he sniveled infront of many wizards and witches around her.

She looked away from him an to her right to find Jaspin sitting with his knee crossed over the other and arms folded. He looked very serious about what was happening. He had bought a wizards suit in a black with a red dress shirt. He looked like a lord at the moment and if you thought about it he was the head of the Nobel house of Potter. Harry was also dressed similar, both with Sirius's help in that matter. Looking to her father, she was still wary of him, he had long waved hair like her own and the same dark black color. He wore a similar suit to the Potters. He too had a serious look on his face, like he was thinking of everything from the past about his friendship with the coward and betrayer. She noticed that she shared more then hair texture and hair color with him, over the years her once gray-green eyes started to change with her mood, just like her father before her. His eyes where a dark stormy gray like her own when her anger was just below the surface of her skin. She saw them when she first woke up from her head injury from trying to fight a werewolf. They where a very light gray, like how hers would become a bright gray-green when she was happy. They also shared the same nose now that she had seen him up close, but hers was softened from the genetics of her mothers' family. They shared the same ears as well, but everything else came from her mother.

"So we know that you turned over the Potters to the Dark Lord, how about M'Cronwell family? They where also in hiding from him as well and they where killed off 6 months before the Potters." Fudge asked sternly regaining Clairi's attention.

"I didn't mean too, he has untold weapons." Peter sniveled and cowered infront of the Minister.

Clairi never had the whole story of how her mother's family was killed, she heard that they where hunted down much like the Potters. That they were hiding as well, but no one knew why.

"Your grandfather Airi was a well known wizard for his study of ancient myths and legions, one in which was the legion of the sands of time which where used to create time-turners." Sirius leaned to her and whispered.

"But there are only five known time-turners in the world." Clairi whispered in confusion.

"Yes my star, but that's because he discovered a necklace that contained a small portion of the sand. Could you imagine if The Dark Lord was able to get his hand on the sand glass of time?" Sirius asked quietly.

"It could change time that we know now." Clairi looked at her father in the eye.

"Precisely Star, and almost everyone you know wouldn't be alive." Sirius said turning back to the trial.

She sat there and thought about what her father had told her. If it was true then the sand glass was somewhere that her grandfather knew of. But since everything that belonged to her mothers family was destroyed in a fire that Death Eaters had started after killing her family. She watched as the Wizaedmount whispered as the questioning continued, seeing that many of the members where purebloods who sided with the Dark Lord, she wondered if the man would walk free. She didn't want Peter to go free on a technicality that they believed in the same beliefs.

"All those in favor of the Dementors Kiss." Fudge's voice boomed over the murmuring crowd of people, quieting the room. Clairi watched as majority of the court began raising their hands, she even witnessed Lord Molfoy raise his.

"All those against?" Fudge asked once he finished counting.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are here by sentenced to the Dementors Kiss as punishment for the responsibilities of being the one who lead to the murders of both the M'Crowell and Potter families. Along with twelve muggles." Fudge sentenced as his gavel hit his podium.

A wave of relief washed over her as the man started to plea with the wizardmount. The other witches and wizards where leaving the stone room and not paying any attention to the sniveling man. Clairi let the breath she was subconsciously holding in out and she felt a pat on top of her head. Looking at her father was looking forward at the cadge. He got up and walked to the wall that separated the prisoner from the public and stood there. Clairi stayed with the Potters as they waited for what ever Sirius wanted to say.

"Peter, you gave up the people that cared for you to a man that had no emotions, who didn't care about his followers'. Who would see men and women alike killed for not believing what he did. He would kill you in a heartbeat. But I know Lilly and Marine would forgive you for everything, but I wont. You took 12 years from me with my daughter, you took my other family from me as well. Now you get to join your mother, James, Lilly and Marine and hopefully you find piece with them." Sirius finished and turned to the three teens and walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Siriussssss, pleaseeee, I'm sorry." They could hear Peter yell as they left the stone cold room. They boarded the elevator that threatened Clairi to upchuck her breakfast from that morning. She stayed quiet, waiting for her father, Jaspin or Harry to say anything.

"Well, how about we head home?" Sirius said turning to them.

"Um back to our aunts?" Harry asked eyeing the older man questionly.

"No, I did say you could live with me, didn't I?" Sirius asked.

"Yes you did." Harry answered still confused.

"We'll head to the manor my Uncle Alphard Black left me. It's on the outside of Goddricks Hallow, you lived there before Clairi." He spoke as the left the safety of the lift. As soon as they did they where bombarded by the reporters. They where mostly asking Clairi questions, the magic cameras flashing in her face, the flash hurting her eyes.

She felt her hood get pulled over her head, with her hand infront of her face trying to keep the flashes from hurting her eyes, she noticed Jaspin standing next to her, before he stepped infront of her and trying to push through the mob of reporters. As they pushed through, she could hear the questions, and most where the ones that could cause a scandal. When they got to the fluo, she called out her Aunts home and fluoed there. As she stepped out Uncle Teddy was there to pull her to the side to allow the rest to pass.

"Well my girl what happened?" He asked with a wave of his wand to soot was vanished from her clothes.

"He was sentenced to the Dementors kiss." Clairi informed him as Jaspin walked through.

"That's good, and Sirius?" Teddy asked watching as Harry came out next.

"Free and cleared of all charges." Jaspin noted as he took his jacket off.

"That's great, now what's going to happen?" Teddy asked the three teens.

"I thought I would have pip clean up my Uncle's manor so that we can move back in." Sirius said as they stepped through giving Teddy a grin.

"Of course." Teddy laughed as Andi walked in.

"Well I would hate to see Clairi leave this house. Its been great having two daughters here." Andi smiled at her cousin as she gathered Clairi in a hug.

"Aunt Andi, its not like I'm ever leaving you completely." Clairi smiled as she hugged her aunt back.

"Your such a sweet girl my child." Andi smiled at her.

A few weeks later, Clairi was unpacking the boxes that she had left. She had to fight the little house elf that has always lived in the manor to allow her to unpack her things. The elf was distraught till Clairi promised to never unpack anything again if she allowed this once to unpack her things. In the box, she found all the books that her friends bought her over the years, but she also found the journals she has kept over the years. She pulled them out, and ran her fingers over the first one she kept when she was 6 after the women in Diagon spat at her.

"All my entries where written to my dad." She whispered as she looked around her room.

When she arrived, the room was still that of a young child. The walls a pale pink, a doll house still in one of the corners with the magical fairy dolls there, stuffed animals in another with a large pillow there, they where next to the bookcase that was filled with child books. There was also a swing on her balcony that over looked the back garden and face the east where the sun rises every morning. Her father told her that her mother picked this room for her while she was still pregnant, said that Clairi would be the light of the Black family and she deserved to see the sun rise every morning. Now her room was rearranged, her bed was now in the center of the wall that the doors and window faced. Her bed was a four posted with floweres of pink, orange and yellow crawling the posts, she requested the canopy to removed and the flowers to grow across and drape down around. The ceiling was also enchanted to be the night sky with the constellation Gemini glowing brighter then the rest of the constellations. One wall now had bookcases along it, she had a desk that sat infront of the cases, with a chair that was comfortable, the other side had pictures of her family and friends over the dresser that matched the white bed frame, night stands, and desk. She kept the corner with all the stuffed animals where at when she first arrived. She requested the flowers to grow outside around her balcony as well. She placed a small table and chair out there to enjoy tea out there when she decided to take it there along with keeping the swing as well.

Clairi stood up with the journals stacked in her arms and left her room. The house was quiet, she knew that Jaspin and Harry where out back on their brooms. She would join them most afternoons since they moved here. But today she wanted to finish her room before they left for the Weasleys' to go to the Quidditch world cup. She was looking forward to the world cup, it was Ireland vs. Bulgaria, and Ireland was her favorite team too. She walked down to her fathers room and knocked. She waited a few moments for an answer, when there was no answer she walked to the staircase.

She walked towards the library, she was the older elf Obi cleaning one of the portraits in the hall. It was the portrait of Alphard, the man looked a bit like her father. The man in the portrait was speaking to the elf, before he noticed Clairi standing there.

"Aww my sweet niece, hows' your day going?" Alphard asked with a smile.

"Its going well Uncle Alphard." She explained.

"That's good, I still cant believe how much you have grown, you where no smaller then an elf the last time I saw you." He chuckled.

"Well I am 16 now, just two more years before I'm finished with my schooling." She agreed.

"When I saw you when you first came her I was shocked, mostly at first because you remind me of Bellatrix, but your deffenently to kind to be her. You deffenently got the Black looks from your father." The portrait laughed.

"I am not that crazy women." Clairi rebutted turning her face away from the painting with her nose in the air.

"Of course you aren't. You are so much like Sirius." He nodded.

"Well if your done being entertained by me, I need to find my father. Obi, do you know where he is?" She turned to ask the elf.

"He's in the masters study, Mistress." The elf stated.

"Thank you Obi." She smiled at the elf.

"Yes Mistress." The elf went back to cleaning as Clairi left to find him.

Clairi entered the room to find Sirius sitting behind his desk in the study. He looked frustrated and bent over a stack of paper. She noted the glasses perched on his nose, figured that he needed them now that he is older. Also she thought that spending so much time in Azkaban in a nearly dark room must not have helped either. She nocked on the open door with a smile as she watched.

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

"Hello father, are you busy?" She stepped in.

"Just going over the Griggots papers." He pinched his nose as he took his glasses off.

"Well that's never fun." She smirked.

"Star what do you have there?" He asked gesturing to the books in her arms.

"Oh, they are letters to you." She said placing them on the desk.

"Oh really?" He eyed them.

"Yes from the age of 6. I thought you might want to read them, I never thought you would be able to read them and now you are." She smiled at him.

"I see." He said opening one up.

"Well I'm heading to practice with Jaspin and Harry." She waved as she left the study.


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Daddy January 6_ _th_ _1983_

 _Aunty Andi gave me this note book to write in. I am 6 now daddy, and still don't understand what's going on. But Aunty Andi said you had to go away for a long time. Dory taught me to write and helped to teach me to read. I like doggies, and reading. I also started to learn how to fly, I'm still scared of hights, but I want to be a chaser like from Aunty's stories of you. Dory is at school now, and I'm alone now except Aunty and Uncle. I cant wait to start Howgywort, Dory is in Hufflepuff. Not sure which house would I be in do you think? Well its bed time and I should get ready to sleep. Write later daddy._

 _Love Airi._

Sirius finished the first letter his own daughter wrote. He didn't know what to think when she dropped these journals off with him. He was busy going over all the paper work the bank needed him to look over. It was frustrating that it was so tedious and that his mother was such a hag. But he was glade his brother at least kept her from controlling the valts. He still didn't know where Regulus was or if he was alive. But to see that his brother name his daughter as the heiress was a move Sirius wasn't expecting. He knew he sent his brother a letter stating that if any thing happened to James and Lilly or him that his brother should take Clairi under his care. It was a last resort sort of letter, Sirius knew that his brother would care for the girl as best as he could. Sirius looked out the window and saw the three teens out flying. Clairi zooming around Jaspin and Harry, with her smaller body frame she was a bit quicker on a broom then the boys. He saw a lot of Marine in his daughter. From the mannerisms to the way she stuck her nose up in the air in disagreement. She fought with Jaspin a bit more then she did with Harry, which Sirius knew there was a reason behind that. That reason will come out more he spends time with them. He flipped threw the journal to a later date to read another letter.

Daddy Sept 1st 1983

Well I just saw Dory off to Hogwarts for her second year at school. A lot of people stared at me. It was weird, like I was one of the oddities that I saw at the wizarding fair Uncle Teddy took us to over the summer. That was fun! I played a rune game and won a niffler stuffy, its so cute. But did you know that Nifflers are attracted to skinny pretty things, I read it in Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. It's a reall interesting book, but I like books about ledgens, like the seven caves of wonder of the wizarding world. Uncle Teddy bought me come cute hair clips, they look like a butterfly that was split in half with a pretty pink gem on each. I've been wearing them since .Iwatched other kids at the fair with friends and I felt a bit lonely. I still don't know why people spit at me or why I cant go to regular school to make friends. Oh, Aunty Andi is calling me for snack time.

Love Airi.

Chuckling at the way his daughter wrote about the tidbit about nifflers and that she liked the stories of the caves of wonders. She was intelligent even before even going to the school. Seeing that she was interested in runes even at an early age was great, he knew that runes was a hard concept to grasp, even when they started to learn in school. Reading that she had a favorite hair clip that she no longer wore, maybe he will see if he might get another pair of them for her. She deserved a lot for everything she has been through over the years. He can guess why she didn't go to regular school with other half-bloods, mainly due to her name and family. Normally those of pure-blooded families would be home schooled and half-bloods either sent them to the wizarding that thought children to read and write. They would have shunned her just because of who she was. But not having friends must have been lonely for her. But now she had Fred, George, Zander all boys that cared for her deeply as a friend.

Sirius liked them and could see why she was friends with them. The four of them reminded them of the friends he had growing up, it made him happy that she had such caring friends. She also had Jaspin and Harry who where like brothers to her now that he spent the last month with them. Jaspin the older one who watched over them and Harry who looked up to both of them. He also saw that little Hermione looked up to Clairi as well. Little Hermione was a nice friend and just as clever as Clairi, if not more so. Remus told him that they could both be named as "Brightest witch of their ages" all for different reasons. Remus said that Clairi was brilliant at curses and breaking wards, while Hermione was brilliant at potions where Clairi wasn't as strong at brewing them. He eyes another journal and put the one he held down and picked up the next. He wanted to save these and read a few entries at a time.

 _Daddy, Sept 13_ _th_ _1987_

 _After last few weeks, I thought that after the first night that it couldn't get any worse. But since the sorting it has, I have had many people jinx me. I mean how can I still be judged about what you did in the past? Potter isn't the nicest person at all but he isn't the only one. I mean yeah he said some mean things last night but nothing compared to that others in the other houses say. The older students whisper when my friends and I pass by, I know they aren't nice. But I'm not you or Bellatrix at all. I know many see her in my looks but honestly Im not a crazy psychopath like she was. I didn't kill 12 muggles, I didn't turn the Potters over to this Dark lord, I didn't torture the Longbottum into insanity. Why don't others see that. I keep to my few friends. I feel like an oddity in a wizarding fair, where people would look and whisper about as they waited to see what trick I would perform next._

 _It's like they are waiting for me to turn into a death eater right before their eyes. I maybe a Black but Im not like everyone else. Kaite, Angi, and Alisha are never judgmental towards me and neither are Zander, Fred, George and Lee. Why cant everyone else see pass a name to see me underneath the name. Even Professor Snap sees you when he looks at me, he asked if I was going to act like you in his class. Isnt the Professor the same age as you? But looks like I'll be facing a lot when it comes to being a Black. I never realized it when I was little. I mean its true that many spat at me in Diagon, said mean things about me. But shouldn't people judge me on who I am not who my father is? I guess that's what small minded humanity is at the present moment. I know it seems as though I'm mad at them, but I'm not. I'm mad at you, I mean did you leave me with the Potters knowing that he would come that night? Did you know you would condemn me by betraying the ones you loved? Did you possibly kill mother too? I know Aunt Andi keeps saying that you would never do what people say. But after today I wonder, all the whispers and tripping jinxes are getting on my nerves. Well I need to head to the great hall , its near dinner time and Im still in the back corner of the library hiding._

 _Airi._

While Clairi was out with Jaspin and Harry, she had no clue that her father had started to read the letters. She laughed as she kept the quarfle from Jaspin and dodged him at every turn. She was able to do things that his build wouldn't allow, he kept on her tail till she would fake him. She would pretend that she was goanna fly straight up then when he fallowed she would do a barrel roll around him and fly the other way. She would laugh at him when he would curse at her.

"Jas, you should see that coming!" Clairi sand as she flew away from him.

"You never fallow the same rhythm when flying." Jas yelled.

"Well Slytherin wont either! You forget I am from a family full of the Slytherin." She said sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"But you're a Gryffendor!"

"I know!"

When they finally landed after a afternoon of flying. The three where laughing. When they walked into the kitchen, the elves where preparing dinner for them. The kitchen smelled amazing, the smells waving over the three teens. As Jaspin went to grab a roll off a platter, Pip smacked his hand away.

"Young Master needs to wait for dinner! Nows gos gets cleaned up!" The elf snapped at him as Clairi snuck a few behind Jaspin's back.

Once out of the kitchen she handed one to Jaspin and Harry as she took a bite of hers. Jaspin grumbled about her using him to sneak food before he bit into the roll. They parted was to clean up for dinner, when she entered her room, Felix was laying on her bed, she shook her head at the size of the cat. When he was starting to get larger then the normal size cat she went back to the shop and asked which spices of cat was the kneazle was bread with. She learned that it was Mancoon, which is one of the larger spices of felines. So her gray Felix was going to be larger then originally thought. He already had large ears and his hair was long, but he was still nice and fluffy. At Christmas, she noticed that his paws were larger then the rest of him. But she liked that her familiar wasn't going to be you typical house cat.

"Well Felix, Harry and Jaspin both think I should transfer to seeker. But Im not, I like giving the other Chasers a run for their money." She scratched his head before heading to her bathroom to clean up. She had plenty of time to possibly take a bath since dinner wouldn't be ready for an hour or so. She was ready for a bit of relaxation before she needed to pack for the week with the Weasleys for the Quidditch would cup.

Once she was finished in the bath, she walked into her closet to get dressed. She was told that she could wear what ever she chose to when ever she wanted to. So grabbing the jumper Molly made her last Christmas she pulled it on over her tank top. Molly made the neckline alittle big for her, probably to compensate for her chest size. So it hung off her left shoulder showing her tank top. She wore jeans and slipped on some flats. The elves have scolded her about walking around barefoot in the manor. So she started to wear flats when was outside her room. As she left her room she ran into her father.

"Good evening father." She smiled at him.

"You can call me dad if you wish, it sounds like your addressing my own father." He chuckled.

"Alright dad."

"Clairi, you know I never wished for what had happened to you to happen right?" He asked as they walked to the smaller dinning room.

"Yes I do now." Clairi said.

"I didn't know that anything would happen to you the night I left you with the Potters. To be honest I would have joined you that night but the order had other plans for me." He began.

"Plans that I couldn't say no to with out having guilt if something where to happen if anyone was killed. I also didn't want to leave you at all. I hadn't left you very long after your mother was killed. You are my Star, Clairissa, the light of the star named Sirius. You brought more light into my life then anyone except your mother. I knew that I would protect you. And reading some of what you wrote, I realized I wasn't there to protect your light. And for that I'm more sorry then anything." He said with his shoulders slumped.

"Dad, you had no way of knowing anything would cause you to not be there for me. I grew up in a loving home, Aunt Andi told me stories about you and your friends. I loved those stories when I was younger. But I wouldn't change anything, Im a stronger witch because of everything I have been through. I wouldn't have changed the minds of my housemates at all if I wasn't as strong as I am now." She said placing a hand to her heart.

"I see, you are truly a Star then." Sirius smiled at her.

"Well she is a quidditch star sure." Jaspin said as he joined them.

"Well the younger students in the tower call her the light of Griffendor while Hermione is the muggle princess. You wouldn't hear this from me." Harry said coming from behind his brother.

"Oh the Light and the Princess?" Sirius rubbed his chin as he walked to his seat at the table.

"Sounds about right." Agreeing as he sat.

When they where all seated, the conversation became natural. They spoke about quidditch, classes, the teams they where rooting for in the world cup. Sirius learned that Jaspin was close to the Salamander boy in his year, he laughed at the story of the Troll from Harry's first year. That night was more natural then the ones in the last few weeks they've lived together. They laughed and Sirius was glade that he finally got to see the three of them together and that he would get to see that. Yes Clairi and Jaspin had worked out there issues in the passed, but now they are acting like siblings.


	23. Chapter 23

_Away in France;_

As he sat there in his study, he was starring at the newspaper he had just finished reading. He had read about the trial of Peter Pettigrew, which ended in a way that he knew that it would. He had remembered the day that the sniveling man gave the location of M'Cronwell family. That was when he was only 17 years old and was just marked. That was the most excruciating experience he had ever gone through, his mothers curlty paled in comparison. But that was nothing the Dark Lord did that wasn't torture.

He stood there as he watched the orders traitor squirmed under the _Crucio_ curse, nothing he ever did could get any image of the Dark Lord holding someone under that curse out of his head. Even using the Occumency that he was taught growing up could do anything. He knew that the Lord wanted to gain the knowledge that Randolph M'Cronwell possessed about the legion of the sands of time. The ability to control sand glass would have made it to where the Dark Lord could go back and change many things about this time line. He knew that he needed to keep that from ever happening, that's why he snuck into the M'Cronwell Manor and stole all the information the family had on the sands of time before Death Eaters could kill the family. That was the first time he went against the Dark Lord.

Looking up from the paper he watched as his wife walked in, Gwen still as beautiful as the day he met her just before taking the mark. It was at the betrothal ball between her family and his. The French witch was witty and could out wit the man he was then; still can. Her light brown/ gray streaked curly hair still cracked with magic when she was beyond pissed at him. Her hair had tamed over the years, but when he met her it was a frizzy, bushy mess of curls. Those big brown doe eyes he loved showed her thirst for knowledge.

"What's in the paper?" She asked him.

"The trial of Peter Pettigrew and the ruling of Sirius Black's innocence." He smiled as she came to sit on his lap.

Regel and Gwen Noir lived a modest life after they ran away from England. Even though Gwen was originally from France, she was sent to live with his family for his last year of Hogwarts. That was an interesting time, at first she couldn't stand him and fine tuned the sharpness of her insults on him. That was till he requested her to accompany him to Hogwarts, then she started to get to know him more then being forced to.

" I see, but what has that perplexed look on your face darling?" She asked.

"The other article in the paper." He said placing the paper in her hand.

"The other article?" She asked curiously.

The article that perplexed him was one that was about Clairissa Black, Heiress to the Black family. The article was both forgiving and not. But the photo that accompanied the article was one of her with two other girls. One that was a few years younger with long red hair, and in the article was told to be Guinevere Weasley, daughter of Author and Molly Weasley. He knew the girl had to be about 4 years younger then the Black Heiress. The other had light brown bushy curly hair much like his Gwen, the paper named the girl Hermione Granger a muggle born. The girl looked about the age of the daughter he and Gwen gave up since they signed their death warrant.

Gwen and him self spent Christmas holidays the last year of Hogwarts mostly in the Black Library. Once heated debate about the rights and wrongs the Dark Lord spoke about. He got fed up with her rebuttal and kissed her to be quiet. That kiss unleashed the passion they had three fold. That kiss lead to many other things that night, one being them forgetting the contraceptive charm. When they found out that they where expecting, they both panicced, and he went to the one person he never thought he would go to. His older brother, who was still distraught from the murder of his girl friend and mother of his own child, his brother punched him in the nose when he opened the door.

They spoke of there mother's actions and how they grew up. He also saw the child his brother was trying to raise alone. The girl looked like a mini of his brother, and he hoped that if he had a daughter, she would look like Gwen. They spoke of what out comes might come depending on how the war went. They promised that if one of them was killed that the other would take their child under their wing and raise them. But that was before Halloween that year. The Potters where killed and Gwen had their daughter on September 19, 1979 almost a month and a half before the murder of the Potters. Regel had an escape plan for him and his family. They would take their child and flee to France, change their names and raise their doe eyed little girl.

But that all changed when he was called upon to lend his families house elf to the Dark Lord, and when that elf arrived back the creature was in bad condition. He found out what the Dark Lord wanted from the elf. Once he had all his information he spoke to Gwen about it. They decided to gain the information on when the Dark Lord would go after the Potters. 3 days before Halloween, they took their daughter to a muggle family that couldn't have children, erased their memories, planted once of them having a daughter and left. The house elf took them to a cave. Once they passed the blood payment, they walked into the cave. There was a lake inside the cave with an island of crystal in the center. Taking the fairy over to the lake he found the potion, drank every last drop. As he rested after the potion was finished, and the need to quench his thirst reached into the lake to get some water. He was dragged under by a horde of Inferi to be killed. If it wasn't for him bringing along Gwen he would have died. That was all in the past now, and they had moved on. But they could never retrieve their daughter as long as there was a chance that the Dark Lord would return.

"She looks so beautiful, she has your nose though Reg." Gwen gently smiled as she grazed the photo with her finger.

"Yes, but she is a miniature of you Lov." He nuzzled her neck.

"Same with Clairissa, she is a miniature as well." Gwen smiled.

"That's true." He agreed.

They already agreed to return to England under the names they had now. Regel already contacted the Headmaster of their school when his Runes Mentor here in France told him that Hogwarts was looking for a new Runes Professor. Dumbledore agreed to him taking the place of their retiring Professor, he also took Gwen on as another healer for the school. They both had great positions in France, but they wanted to return to England to help with the war to come, especially when they were contacted by a Death Eater here in France.


	24. Chapter 24

Outside of Godrics Hallow, a manor that laid quiet for 13 years was all a light. The sound of laughter echoing through the halls, windows lite till pass midnight, Hogwarts school books littering the floor of the library as 3 students hurried to finish their summer work, or on some occasions there being more then 8 teenagers in the house. Out playing quidditch, working on other things that one could assume were to be used to cause mischief and chaos in the up coming year. It was only two months since Sirius had been cleared of the charges he had over his head, and in the manor it didn't seem like it. To him, the 3 teens that where his charges now made it seem like he didn't just spend 12 years away from them. The arguments that Jaspin and Clairi, with Harry trying to get them to stop, had made him laugh and reminded him of how Lilly and he had argued with James trying to get either one to back down.

Regardless of how much the two fought, Jaspin would help the girl out with anything she asked like an annoyed older brother, while the two older would help Harry out at a drop of a hat. Sirius had finished the letter journal from Clairi's first year, he learned that his daughter was just as kind as Lilly, Andi and her own mother in regards to many of the things she had to face at 11 years old. Now you cant tell that Jaspin detested Clairi when she started school, he knew that something had to of happen to get the boy to see her in a different light and for him to lose his distain for the girl.

On this particular sunny afternoon, Sirius would normally find the 3 out side practicing quidditch, but not today. Today he was in the library that they all made into the living room area since they spent more time here then any other room in the home. He was sipping a cup of cinnamon spiced tea with a shot of fireball whiskey as he watched Clairi and Harry run around grabbing the things they needed for a week with the Weasleys and to see the Quidditch world cup. Jaspin was sitting on the couch with his head leaning on the back of the couch stairing at the glass roof of the library.

"Jaspin, don't you need to pack and get your satchel?" Sirius asked as he eyed the young man.

"Uncle, I can use magic outside of school now." Jaspin said with a flick of his wand a brown satchel flew into the room.

"I see, your apparition test go well this morning?" Sirius inquired.

"Passed with flying colors." He shrugged it off.

Sirius chuckled at the young man, he sounded a lot like James when it was something he didn't particularly care about. Sirius had sat down with Jaspin about a week ago to ask him what his plans where after he finished school this year. When Jaspin got over his shock of being asked, he explained that he wanted to play Quidditch professionally, and that he had a try out scheduled for the Ballycastle Bats quidditch team. Sirius was surprised that his nephew had a try out for the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League. That was quite the accomplishment too, Sirius agreed to go with to the try out ass his guardian. Which after the try out Sirius could see how the boy gained such a try out, Jaspin was very talented when it came to reading the field, the players, and where the ball would end up. His movements where natural and precise as well, the coach along with the scout for the team was impressed, Once the tryout had concluded, they began the negotiation of the boys contract for the team.

Sirius negotiated that the boy would finish his last year of school, with the permission from the board of governors and headmaster to be at the team practices twice a week and would only get the day of the teams games off from class. They sent off owls to each of the respected parties for the permission they needed, an began the negotiation on the bases that the governors and head master hadn't agreed, which was natural to have since the boy was still a student. After they finished with the negotiations that afternoon, Sirius took the three children out for a celebratory dinner. Clairi and Harry were excited and happy that the eldest was about to start his future and gets to fallow his dreams.

"Dad! Jaspin! Have either of you seen my Irish National scarf?" Clairi stuck her head into the room.

"Couldn't you just summon in?" Jaspin smirked at the girl.

"No since I'm still underage." Clairi walked further into the room and placed her hands on her waist glairing at Jas.

"Oh that's right." He said unfazed by her glair.

"Your just showing off Jaspin Potter."

Sirius could see that an argument was about to start between the two about Jaspins use of magic at the drop of a hat. He looked around to see if the scarf was on any of the window seats in the room. Spotting Felix laying in the sun coming threw a window, he saw the green tassel hanging from under the familiars head.

"Clairi lov, Felix is laying on top of your scarf." Sirius said drawing her attention from Jaspin.

"Oh! Thanks dad." She said walking over and gently picked up her over grown cat.

Sirius was still amazed that the cat was only a year old, by the look of him and his size, Sirius would have guessed the feline was maybe 3 years old. But it was just the mix of the felines breeds that made him the length of an elf and the height of a medium size dog. Sirius could see that his daughter was carrying the pink round purse that belonged to her mother. Clairi had asked him to place an undetectable extension charm on the purse so that she could carry what she needed in there with out lugging around her trunk at the platform. He also did the same for Jaspin's satchel and Harry's backpack. That charm came in handy with teens he thought and if they needed to leave the manor incase death eaters came knocking at anytime. Even with the blood wards that have always been on the property, he was still worried that Death Eaters would come knocking. He and Clairi could feel when someone comes through that wasn't allowed. At that moment the wards wavered signaling that someone had passed through them. They where persons that where allowed threw, more then likely Mr. Weasley and two others from the Weasley family. Sirius rolled his eyes at the children, he didn't stop an argument by finding the scarf, Jaspin made a comment about the Bulgarian team winning the whole tournament.

"Come on in Author, Bill and Charlie. They are in the middle of a disagreement of who will win, Irish National of Bulgaria." Sirius said as the three walked into the greeting hall of the manor.

"Well I'm with who's rooting for Irish National." Charlie smirked.

"Well then Clairi has someone on her side, the boys are both Bulgaria for the win." Sirius chuckled.

"The only thing Bulgaria had on the Irish team is Victor Krum, and even then Lynch has more speed since he has a smaller build then Krum's." Clairi was argued, hands on her hips.

"True, but Krum's strategies' and maneuvers means he can out fly Lynch. Krum is the youngest professional player out there." Jaspin smirked as he stood infront of the girl with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his jeans.

"All right you three, finish this after you leave. I'm over listening to this bloody argument I've heard over and over this last few weeks." Sirius said acting slightly annoyed as they walked in to the library.

"Blimy Clairi! Look at you, you're all grown up." Charlie smiled as he opened up his arms for a hug from the smaller girl.

"Charlie!" Clairi turned and threw her self into a great big bear hug.

"Man, I can differently see the Black family in you. Sirius you must be beating off males with a broom with this one as your daughter." Charlie laughed as he let the girl go.

"No, I think your brothers, Mr. Nott, and these two here keep them away." Sirius spoke as Clairi crossed her arms saying she can take care of her self.

"Anyways, children, you ready?" Author asked looking at them.

"Yes!" The three chorused.

Sirius walked the group out to the open gates and the apparition point, giving Clairi a hug and a kiss on her forehead good bye before she stepped up to Charlie who was apparating her to the burrow.

"Clairi, hold your breath, this will be a rush for you." Charlie said as they disapperated away.

Sirius gave Harry a hug as well before Bill took him to the Burrow. He was now standing with Jaspin and Author. Jaspin said earlier that summer that he was to old for hugs. So Sirius held out his hand for the young man to shack. Once Jaspin had a hold of it, Sirius squeezed it gently.

"Take care of your self old man." Jas smirked.

"I'm not that old _boy_. Watch out for those two." Sirius shook his head smirking.

"Naw, I was goanna go looking for a nice bird and leave them unattended." Jas shrugged.

"Well have fun, they are your responsibility." Sirius said as he joined Author to side apperate since Jaspin hasn't been to the Burrow this way yet.

"Yea, yea, they will be fine." Jas spoke right before they disapperated away, leaving Sirius alone for the first time in two months. But even though his home was child free, he felt bad for Author, he had his 6 out of 7 of his own children going, plus his 3, Hermione and Zander joining them, that made it 11 children to one parent, even with Bill, Charlie and Jaspin being of age that was a lot for anyone to handle.

Once at the Burrow, Clairi was pulled away from Charlie by the twins into a twin hug as their version of a bear hug. Even though she was squeezed between them, she could tell that they grew their hair out and now was just skimming the base of their necks, bangs falling in their faces.

"Zairi!"

"Glad you could come."

"Now we have more on team Irish National!" The twins finished their sentence before relishing her from their hug, be fore Molly could pull her into one of her own hugs. Molly was worse then her boys when it came to squeezing bear hugs.

"My your growing up to be a beauty! But your still to thin, we need to get some food in you." Molly said still squeezing the girl.

Clairi looked to the twins, Charlie with pleading eyes, as she was struggling to breath in Molly's hug.

"Mom! Dinner is burning!" Bill yelled with a knowing smile at the girl.

Molly let the girl go and turned to hurry into the kitchen to come to a stop at the door of the kitchen area. Turning she flicked her dishtowel at her eldest, who was laughing.

"Bill, I already took dinner out of the oven." With a stern look on her face.

"True, mum, but I don't think Clairi would have liked to be hugged to death by you." He laughed at his mum.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clairi." Molly gave the girl a sheepish look as she watched Clairi hug Ginny.

Once the pleasentries of hugs were finished, the children were ushered into the kitchen and told to sit at the table for an early dinner, since she would be sending them to ready for bed when they where finished. They had an early morning ahead of them, and half of her sons weren't morning people. At dinner the Weasleys learned of Jaspin's tryouts and that the governors an headmaster agreed to the terms of the contract that was negotiated. They all congratulated him and the twins made up the strangest song for him, making the occupants of the table laugh enthusiast. Ron nearly blew pumpkin juice out his nose laughing to much. After dinner Clairi and Ginny returned to Ginny's room where the girl had her own bathroom since she was the only girl. Once the girls both had a shower and Clairi was braiding Ginny's hair did Ginny start asking questions.

"Clairi, are you dating one of the twins?" Ginny asked.

"What…. No! Good god no, that would be like me dating Jaspin, totally only tolerate them as brothers." Clairi exclaimed with a blush across her cheeks.

"I see, how about Jaspin then?" Ginny turned to look at the older girl.

"Again no that would be like dating Draco Malfoy and just ewww…" Clairi wrinkled her nose at the younger girl.

"So am I to be right that you like one of the twins based on your blushed face?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Ummm….. well… Lets go to bed Ginny, got to be up before the bloody crack of dawn." She said looking everywhere except at the youngest Weasley.

The next morning, Clairi was being shook awake, she didn't want to open her eyes, but knew that she needed to get up. When she did open her eyes she saw Molly.

"I sent Zander to wake the twins, and Hermione to wake Harry and Ron. Get dressed so you can have a spot of breakfast before you leave." Molly said with a smile.

Clairi dressed, grabed her purse, with her hair tie inbetween her teeth, she walked out of the room braiding her hair to the side. Still tired she ran into Fred's back at the top of the stairs.

"Morning Zairi." He smiled over his shoulder.

"Morning Fred." She spoke between her teeth.

"I still cant figure out how you can tell the difference between George and I." He said as they entered the kitchen.

" I just can Fred." She shrugged as she took her spot between the twins. It was way to early for her to handle them and their curiosity to how she can tell which twin is which, unlike Molly who cant tell the difference. Fred's eyes where brighter then Georges where. Also Fred's hair was always parted on the left and was straighter then Georges. Where as George had a bit more gray in his blue eyes and had more of a wave at the end of his long hair. So it was those details she learned first year to tell them apart.

"Leave her alone Fred, you know she isn't much up for our antics in the early morning. Better wait till she is reading, she'll absent mindingly give use our answer." George said matter o' factly.

"Oh shut it." She muttered.

By the time they had to leave Hermione went up stairs to wake Ron up three times, last time she went up to wake him, Jaspin volunteered to do so. The house heard a shout and a string of curses as Jaspin descended the stairs, wand in hand being spun between his fingers. Stated a light stinging jinx was a good alarm clock for stubborn sleepers. The traveling group walked into the sunrise, Ron yawning as he walked, the girls lightly chatting, while the rested carried on the conversation from breakfast. They met up with Angus and Cedric Diggory half way to their location.

"Its just over there." Angus said when they came to a large hill. Clairi and Ginny ran up to see what it was.

"Shall we?" Author asked.

"Oh yes."

"We don't want to be late."

"Come'on now get yourself into a good position." Everyone except Jaspin and Harry fanned around the maggy old boot.

"Why's everyone standing around a maggy old boot?" Harry asked his brother.

"That's not just any maggy old boot." George pushed through the brothers.

"Yeah it's a portkey!" Fred fallowed to get a spot next to Clairi.

"Time to go!"

"Whats a Portkey?"

"Ready? After 3"

"One"

"Two"

"Harry Jaspin!" Both boys grabbed on just as Angus yelled three.

After falling through the ground, and being told to let go, then crashing to the ground Clairi decided that she would be caught dead before ever using a portkey again. Even if it was a quick for of transportation, she will never ever again use a portkey. They walked a bit further till they heard the music of the festival that surrounded the cup.

They saw tents covering the area, banners of the Irish and Bulgarian teams flying. Other witches and wizards flying all over the place. Magical jugglers, stalls selling food an team merchandise. Everywhere they looked they found something new and amazing. They agreed to see Angus and Cedric at the match and parted ways. Coming to a small tent with a woodburning stove shoot coming from inside. It looked as though hardly anyone would fit into the tent let alone 11 children and an adult. But walking in you found 3 bunk areas with three beds per and one area 2 beds. The girls threw pillows at each other as Author yelled at them to pick a bunk and un pack.

"Ron out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

"Yeah Ron out of the kitchen." The twins chorused.

"Feet off the table."

"Feet of the table."

At that moment, non knew that once the Irish won, that they would be running for their lives as Death Eaters came into the camp to burn down tents and cause chaos. Nor that Harry would get separated from the group as they ran then knocked unconscious. The dark mark was just the beginning for that year, and would set off a chain of events that would start the next wizarding war.

 _ ***********Yes! I've started the fourth book events! The fourth book and movie are my favorite of the series. It's the turning point from being a child to having to grow up faster then they should. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. More to Come!**_ __ _ *******************************_


	25. Chapter 25

Clairi sat in her Ancient Runes class alone, knowing that Zander, Fred and George where all skipping their Divination class that morning. They had asked her if she wanted in on their scheme to get into the tournament. Honestly was it to much to ask for a normal year at school, where she could help with pranks, finish homework and have normal drama in life. Since her third year, which wasn't normal but that's when everything started to happen. But even though she wished for a normal year, she wouldn't trade the excitement for anything. She was just sick of hearing the boys complain about the unfairness of the age rule of the games.

"Over the last week, we have been reviewing what you have learned thus far in this class. I have learned you have extinctive knowledge of the _Elder Futhark_ classified runic script. Next class we will begin to dive into the _Younger Futhark_ classified runic script. So that being said, I want a 2 foot parchment on the basic fundamentals of _Younger Futhark_ and the emphasis of recognizing the differences to the _Elder Futhark,_ due next class." Professor Noir said as the bell rang for the end of class.

Over the last week Clairi has had this weird feeling that she has met Professor Noir before, but she couldn't put her finger on when and where. She figured that his family might be a branch of the Black family that migrated to the continent and possibly related to Sirius Black the 1st, who was recorded in the family to have moved their after his brother Phineas Nigellus Black married and continued the main family. So It could stand to say that Professor Noir was an Uncle of sorts. But that still didn't stand to reason why he seemed so familiar to her. The Professor could pass for a younger clean cut persona of her own father. She thought as she was leaving the Runic class room to head to the hospital wing to get a pain potion for her head ach she has had since she ate breakfast that morning.

Since she had a free period now, she thought she would pick up the pain potion and go to the library to begin her assignment so she could finish it early and stay ahead of her assignments. That was one of her issues she had was staying ahead of everything, once she got destracted by her boys it took a week to get back to being ahead of everything, they would usually take up her time with planning a prank or some concoction for their store they wanted to open.

As Clairi reached the hall the hospital wing was located on, she started to feel dizzy and her limbs felt heavy as if she spent all morning playing quidditch or running through the forest. She had to lien against the wall with a hand as she tried to catch her breath, which seemed to become shallow with every breath.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Clairi looked to her right to find a student from Drumstrang, he was stairing at her with concern on his face. The boy's slightly long medium brown hair swept to the side slightly hiding one of his ember brown eyes. He had slightly high cheek bones, and she could tell he was tall. And the accent the boy had was one that was a combination of British and Russian, like if he had a parent with one accent and another with the other. Almost like her Ravenclaw friend Bellyn Calvillo or Bell as most call her, who was the daughter of a pureblood daughter here in Britain and the daughter of a Spanish pureblood. The girl had a mix of the accents depending on the words and pronunciation she was going for.

"I'm heading to the hospital, I haven't been feeling good." Clairi answered trying to shake off the dizziness.

"I'll help you there." He said taking her bag from her to help her stand up.

"You don't need to." She gave him a shaky smile.

"My father vould be appalled if I didn't help you, he raised a gentlemen of me." The boy said as they began to walk the rest of the way to the hospital.

"Ok." Clairi agreed, seeing that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm Romanoff, Dimitri Romanoff." Dimitri introduced himself as the opened the entrance of the hospital wing.

"Clairissa Black, but most call me Clairi." She felt a wave of dizziness pass over her as they reached a unoccupied bed.

"Madam, we need some help." Dimitri said as the healer walked from the offices of Madam Pumfry and Madam Noir.

"Oh my, what's wrong deary?" Madam Pumfry asked as she hurried over.

"I'm not sure ma'am." Clairi said holding her head as pain, dizziness, and shortness of breath washed over her all at once. So far its taken her everything she had to not pass out, and it was pain full.

With a wave of her wand a curtain came up between the women and Dimitri so that the healer could check to see what is wrong. Once that was done, Madam Pumfry left to get a few vials of potions.

"Well young lady, I seem to recall your mother having this happen a time or two when she was here at school as well. You must have inherited the condition from her." The healer spoke as she sat the vials down.

"And that is Madam?" Clairi asked sheepishly.

"Anemia, which is a muggle condition, but it can appear in witches and wizards as well. Your mother had it as well, we where able to treat it with a vitamin potion and a blood-replenishing potion to help keep the attacks under control. She developed it to about your age, but we where able to do more then muggles could." Pumfry said handing her a purple potion first.

"The vitamin potion deary, kept it on hand incase this happened to you as well. Ran a test each time you where in the hospital for one thing or another. Noticed that the healthy red blood cell count was slowly decreasing each time you came in. Here's the blood replenishing one. I will also be giving the house elfs instruction to give them to you in the morning with breakfast." Pumfry explained as Clairi grimaced at the taste.

"Could we have them placed in my dorm, I don't want anyone to know." Clairi asked as the headache began to go away with the potion.

"We can, that can work, but you need to eat with the blood-replenishing potion." She spoke sternly.

That will be hard for Clairi, she doesn't eat much early in the morning, maybe a piece of toast with some jelly on it. Then she would head to class. So she'll have to make sure she eats more then just toast. She may write her father to see how her mother worked through it all. She ate the croissant that an elf provided. After a few minutes she felt a lot better, never knew that all those times she felt off was because she was becoming anemic. When she walked out of the hospital, she noted that Dimitri was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Feeling better Zvezda?" He asked when he saw her.

"Yes much better." She smiled at him.

"That's good, it would have been a shame if you missed the announcement of the champions of the tournament." He held out his arm for her to take.

"I was looking forward to that this evening, and thank you for making sure I got to the Hospital." She took his arm to walk towards the court yard below the clock tower.

"Yes, it should be a interesting turn of events." He agreed.

"Yes the Gryffindor house hopes that Jaspin gets chosen, but I don't think he wants to be chosen though."

"Drumstrang is pulling for Krum to represent our school."

"He would be a good choice, I saw him at the World Cup, played great. Even with the Irish team winning the bragging rights and the cup." She smirked.

"I see, you're a fan of Krum's?" He asked.

"Oh god no, I'm not what a friend of mine would say a fangirl. I agree he is a great Seeker, one of the best but I'm not a fan to say. Now my younger brother's friend is deffinently a fan." Clairi laughed.

"You have a brother?"

"Well I call him brother, but we are distantly related, my father is his and his older brother's god-father." Clairi quickly explained.

"I see." He nodded understandingly.

"Well I think I'm fine now, and I have a few minutes before Transfiguration." Clairi began to pull her arm away from him to walk in the other direction.

"Allow me to escort you, I vould hate to hear you collapsed again vhen I leave you alone to get to class." Dimitri smiled at her.

"All right, please let me know if you get into trouble if your late." She agreed.

Clairi made her way into the great hall after she sat through double Transfiguration and double Charms. She was feeling tremendously better after her visit to the Hospital wing. She found an apple in her bag after transfiguration and lunch. She could guess that Ida must have heard about what happened that morning. The elf always confessed that Clairi was her favorite student here at school. She found a seat next to Hermione on the side of the hall.

"How are you Clairi?" She asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better then this morning." Clairi smiled at the girl who was reading _Hogwarts; A History_ again for the thousandth time.

"That's good, you didn't look so go at breakfast." Hermione said as Fred, George and Zander came running into the hall after Cedric and a few other's placed their names in the Goblet.

"We did it lads." Zander smirked.

"Cooked it up just this morning." The twins agreed.

Clairi rolled her eyes from her spot next to Hermione as the boys got high fived, smacked on the shoulder and cheered for.

" _It's not going to worrrk."_ Hermione sang not taking her eyes off her book.

"Mione, let them learn from their dimwittedness." Clairi suggested in the sing song teasingness she used when the three boys were extremely dim-witted.

"Oh yeah, whys that Granger?" George asked as the three crowded around the two girls.

"You see this? Its an age line, Dumbledore drew it him self." Hermione pointed to the white powdered circle that encompassed the Goblet that lightly flamed with blue flames that where harmless to the touch.

"So?" Fred asked raising an eye brow at the younger girl.

"Their being idiotically dim about this." Clairi mutterers out loud causing the three boys to glair at her before turning their attention back to Hermione. Their dimness caused Hermione to scoff and snap her book closed.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dimwitted as an aging potion." Hermione explained annoyed.

"They aren't gonna listen to you." Clairi sang earning another glair from the boys.

"That's why its so brilliant, because its so pathetically dimwitted." Zander shrugged with a smirk as the boys stood up on the bench.

"Ready Fred? Ready Zander?" George asked as they all shook up the potion and shot it. Clairi watched knowingly as the three jumped into the age circle and them dancing as they accomplished what they thought was a great plan. The three placed their names into the Goblet and when nothing happened everyone cheered, until the flames reacted and through the three out of the circle about five feet away from the Goblet. Hermione sat back down on the bench and reopened her book. Clairi walked over and started to scold and laugh at the three that where fighting each other, all with long white hair and beards.

Clairi turned around when the room got quiet as Krum walked in to the room, fallowed by Dimitri and another boy along with their Headmaster. She noticed that Krum turned as watched Hermione as he placed his name in the Goblet.

Later that evening as all the students crowded into the Great hall to see who would be competing in the tournament, Clairi got tucked between Fred and George on either side of her, with Zander sitting behind her on the bench. She saw that Harry was seated beside Hermione and Ron sat behind the two. Looking to the other side, Jaspin was standing/leaning against the wall close to where the Professors stood with Rolf and another person. Clairi only saw the girl once or twice in the Library, if she was correct her name was Reece Valdawn, another Ravenclaw in Jaspin's year.

"Now the Moment you've all been waiting for!" Dumbledore started once the room was calm and quiet.

"The Champion Selection!" Slowly the flames that lit up the Great hall from the side started to dim as the only bight source of light was the blue light of the flames coming from the Goblet. The man walked up to the goblet and placed his hand on the artifact, almost like one would do if they were asking for something. As he slowly backed away, the flame changed from its pale bright blue to a vibrant color that was between red and pink as it threw out a piece of paper.

"The Drumstang Champion is…. Victor Krum!" Dumbledore announced after reading the paper, the room cheered and applauded for the student.

"The Beauxbatons Champion….. Fleur Delacour!"

"The Hogwarts Champion! Cedric Digory!" Dumbledore announced and the whole school cheered. Clairi had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting tournament. She noted that Jaspin wasn't hurt that he wasn't chosen. With everyone calming down from the excitement, Dumbledore began to finish his small speech.

"Excellent! We now have out three Champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this challis of champions, this vessel of victory, the Twi-Wizard Cup!" Everyone watched as a cloth came off a very impressive cup, the blue glass glowed like the flames, with silver dragons as the handles and other silver details. As the cheering continued, Clairi noticed that Professor Snape was cautiously moving towards the Goblet as the flame grew pink again as Dumbledore noticed and approached as well. The Goblet gave out another name, one that Dumbledore barly spoke loud enough for the students to hear.

"Harry Potter?... Harry Potter!" Clairi watched as Hermione pushed the boy towards the headmaster who handed him the paper. Harry looked scared and in shook as he backed away from the older man and towards the head of Gryffindor and out of the great hall as the students started to yell. Something was amiss and hopefully the Minisrty and Professors wont allow the 4th year to compete.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dear Daddy,_

 _So I'm hoping that this letter reaches you before the Daily "bloody" Prophet does. Everything was going normal up until today, at least as normal as it can get. This evening they announced the tournament champions, who I am glade to report that Jaspin wasn't chosen, but we were not out of the woods when he wasn't chosen. As the norm, three champions where chosen, but when all of them where announced, another name came from the goblet. So here is the first of the bad news you'll be receiving in this letter._

 _The second champion that will be representing Hogwarts in the tournament is Harry. Which no one can figure out how his name made it into the cup? I myself am still puzzled by the news. But Jaspin is the worrywart that he is when it comes to Harry. Jaspin (who is reading this over my shoulder as I write) would like to know if you could send any advanced books from our family library on defensive magic, as I've been (volen-told) asked to help with helping Harry. Jaspin has been taking the big brother act to a new level since we all started to live to gether at home. The second bit of bad new is that I am like my mother in another unexpected way. Over the last few years, at some moments I feel weak and sluggish and head to the Hospital for a pepper-up potion. Well this last time Madam Pumfry had informed me that I am anemic like my mother was. Both she and Madam Noir have explained everything to me and that I need to pay attention to the signs my body gives me. I plan to talk to Professor Snape about teaching me how to make an extra strength Blood replenishing potion, so that I wont have to go to the Hospital so often for the potion. (Jaspin walked around the table and is now giving me the "We will be speaking about this later" look now that he knows about my visits to the Hospital.)_

 _In other news, Mr. Ron Weasley is being extra pissy since Harry's name came from the goblet, but that's because he is just a jealous git. Ancient runes is going amazingly this year. Professor Noir is fantastic, even though he comes from the continent; he has more of a British accent then a French one. So my bets are on him being originally from Britain. He has us de-cripting an old manuscript that's completely written in runes. It's fascinating work, which I'm completely interested in. Professor Moody is a bit over barrenly mad, interesting, but completely mad. He showed every year the unforgivable curses in class. I feel bad for Mr. Longbottum when I hear from Hermione about what happened in their class. Fred, George, and Zander have done you proud though. They brewed an aging potion and it completely backfired on them, funny in its self if you ask me. Well I better end this letter; I spot trouble walking towards me (Fred, George and Zander type of trouble). Anyways I love you and I'll send another letter soon._

 _With Love_

 _Clairi_

Sirius finished re-reading his daughters late night letter for the sixth time that morning since he received it extremely early in the morning. Her bloody owl, Noctis, a rare black and white barn owl. Mostly black feathers with specks of white on his wings and a white heart like out line around his face, making it look like a mask. The blasted thing wouldn't leave him alone until he took the letter from Noctis. He was completely pissed when he first read the letter not comprehending what was written. Once he woke and ate something before taking a hangover potion that he saw the Prophet.

Sirius racked his hands through his hair and down his face as he let out an essasperated sigh. All he wanted this year was a normal year for the children. Jaspin to pass his NEWITS and start his Quidditch career. Clairi to have a relaxing year, getting into trouble with her friends and not trying to be responsible for the two fourth years she thought of as younger siblings or their git of a friend. But it seems that she is goanna be worrying a lot this year. Between trying to help Harry, keeping Jaspin from jumping in to rescue his brother, and keeping her anemia under control. Because if she cant then the anemia will cause havoc on her magic core. Harry shouldn't have to worry about the tournament since he wasn't 17 yet, but looks like someone had other plans. The 14 year old should be causing trouble like his father and their friends did at his age, along with chasing birds and relaxing before his OWLS year.

"Sirius, you here?" A familiar voice came calling from the front of the manor.

A smirk came across his face, Remus being the good friend he was came to see him after the Prophet let the news out on the tournament. He looked towards the door when he smelt Remus standing there. The man dressed in his gray suit, white shirt was all wrinkled, no tie, and hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well look what the wolf dragged in." Sirius joked as he turned back to the table with the letter and the prophet tossed down.

"Saw what happened, what do you think?" Remus asked as he sat down in a wing-backed chair across from him.

"That this is complete and utter dog shit. How can they allow a 14 year old boy participate." Sirius snirred before taking a sip of his fireball whiskey infused tea, burning the back of his throat as it moved down.

"True, but the goblet is bounded by a contract. They have to fallow through with it." Remus pored himself some tea while she spoke.

"Still! Who would want the boy in the tournament! I can understand if Jaspin's name was called but Harry's." Sirius got up and started to passé the room.

Remus picked up the letter to read as his old friend raved about the ministry allowing Harry to compete, sure it was ridicules but it couldn't be avoided or changed. As he read, seeing that the girl was anemic was interesting. Magical Anemia first affected just the blood of a witch or wizard but left unchecked it could lead to anemia of a person's magical core. If that happened then it took months and months to correct the effects.

"So Clairissa has the same issue as her mother does she?" Remus asked taking a sip of tea.

"Yes and she wasn't to ask Snivels' the greasy bat to teach her to brew a stronger potion." Sirius turned to him.

"Yes, even though you don't like him, he could teach her to help her control it." Remus added.

"Still the grimy dungeon bat will tell her no just because she is my daughter." Sirius slouched down in his chair.

"Maybe he wont, she is a student at school, and an exceptional one to boot." Remus looked out the window.

Sirius was always protective of his daughter, ever since she was born. The night that her mother died was one of the darker nights in Sirius's life. Remus didn't know how he didn't go on a rampage after his daughter appered with the M'Cronwell's house elf. The girl almost a year old at that point, sleeping soundly. Remus was glade that both he and James was there when the news of the M'Cronwell's death was delivered to them. Sirius was grabbed and held by James as he struggled to go see Marine. Remus grabbed the little girl from his arms when James held their friend around the shoulders as he yelled.

Remus remembered looking down at the little sleeping girl saw how she looked like his friend. As Sirius ragged and stuggled against James that night the girl slept soundly in his arms. Looking back at his friend who was covering his eyes with his arm.

"Siri, remember your little girl's first word?" Remus smirked at him.

"Good Merlin! I nearly decked James for that one." Sirius laughed.

"James spent so long trying to get her to say padfoot while you would say daddy." Remus shook his hear chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah, and the bloody git got her to say it too, but not the way he wanted to. She repeated him when walled in through the Flue calling "Padfoot you git! You here?" and my sweet innocent daughter said Padfoot git. Marine yelled at James about cursing around her daughter and said the next time he did she would remove his favorite appendage of his." Sirius glared at Remus.

"True, Marine was very upset about it if I remember." Remus agreed.

"Oh she was a spitfire that night, after James left she went and tore into me about coursing around her daughter. I was also band to the couch for a week due to Jamie's stunt he pulled." Siriuse muttered.

"Then a few months later she was gone." Remus spoke.

"Yeah, I spent every night after that night watching Clairi sleep." Sirius looked at the fire.

"Yes and sitting on Clairi's bed as she slept was where I found you the next few Full moons."

"Remus, I'm worried about them, more so then anything. Harry is still a boy and Clairi is to much of a spite fire like her mother."

"That's true, but the girl is also very much like you as well Padfoot." Remus said as he stood up from his chair.

"Going somewhere?" Sirius eyed his friend.

"Yes, headed to speak to Kingsley about a few things." Remus explained.

Once Remus was gone Sirius walked to his study and began a letter to all three of his children. One to Jaspin about keeping the younger two out of trouble, one to Clairi to answer her letter and one to Harry to meet him in Gryffindor tower that night. He wanted to make sure that Harry did indeed not put his name in the goblet, and to remind him to keep his friends and family close.


	27. Chapter 27

******HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**** Hopefully you all enjoy this next chapter!**** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, just my OC's.**** ENJO!***

As Clairi sat at the Gryffindor table finishing up her potions work, Fred smacked Angelina with a paper ball and asked her to the Ball. The most idiotic event that turned boys crazy and girls ditzy. She rolled her eyes as Ron tried Fred's move on Hermione, who already had a date, which Clairi was extremely happy for the younger girl. She watched as Hermione gathered her things in a hurry due to something Ron said, handed Professor Snape her parchment book and left the great hall.

She knew Fred was going with Agni; George was taking Kaiti, while Zander was taking a Ravenclaw girl in their year. Its only been a week since the first task and Harry nearly being killed by a damn dragon, she thought they should have had better charms on the chain so that the blasted thing wouldn't have broken. She watched the other champions have issues with their dragons, and after visiting Charlie when they where delivered to Hogwarts, she knew that the Hungarian Horntail was goanna be a problem for who ever was pinned up against the dragon.

Jaspin would have jumped into the pit with his brother if she weren't holding onto him as tight as she was. That day Harry ended up with a broken arm, scratches on his face, and a nearly broken broom. Then the next day the students learned of the Yule ball.

 _Flash Back;_

 _With all the years of Gryffindor students in the now tables great hall. The girls on one side, the boys are on the other side waiting for their head of house. A giant Phonograph near the entrance of the hall._

" _The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception." McGonagall spoke as she entered the hall as Mr. Filtch started to fiddle with the Phonograph._

" _On Christmas Eve Night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall, for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host School, I expect each and every one of you to put your pest step forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball if first and for most a dance." The Professor finished explaining and the room filled with whispers as Clairi rolled her eyes._

" _Silence, the house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons."_

 _Clairi looked over at her three friends to see them whispering to each other as McGonagall continued to speak._

" _To Dance it to let the body breath, in side every girl there a secret swan slumbering waiting to burst free, in every boy there's a lordly lion prepared to pounce. Now Mr. Weasley." McGonagall walked over to the biggest prat of the family in Clairi's opinion at the moment, Ron. The boy looked scared to death of the women._

" _Would you care to join me." She asked._

 _Once the student and head of house where in the center of the room, McGonagall instructed the boy what to do and they started to dance. Clairi was trying to hold her laughter; she already knew the twins would never let their brother live this down. When their Professor instructed the students of her house to paired up and learns how to dance._

 _Clairi continued to sit in the chair she was in, looking at her nails like she was waiting for the younger more eager girls to start to dance. A tap on her shoulder alerted her that someone was standing next to her, looking up she found one of the seventh years their standing there with his hand out to her._

" _Miss. Black would you like to dance?" He asked._

" _Off course Mr. Dorian, it would be a delight." She spoke placing her hand in his._

 _End of Flash back._

As Clairi was beginning to put her books back into her bag to leave up to the tower, an enchanted deep blue Lotus began to bloom on her opened charms book. The pestle's sparkling like a night sky as the flower bloomed completely reveling a note. Angi and Kaiti watched in awe on the other side of the table.

 _Miss. Clairissa Black,_

 _I would like your presence and company as my date to the Yule Ball. If you agree touch this note with your wand and a paper crane will fly back to me. You will be able to keep the flower as I've learned from our many conversations that Lotus's are your favorite flower._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Dimitri Romanoff_

Clairi smiled gently at the letter and her two girl friends nodding enthusiastically at her. She tapped the note with the tip of her wand and the paper crane flew away from their table. Clairi continued to leave, placing the lotus in a spot in her bag that it wouldn't get crushed.

"Clairi, that little note came from the Drumstrang boy right?" Kaiti asked as the girls linked their arms leaving the great hall.

"Yes it was, very inventive on his part." Clairi laughed.

"At least it wasn't a paper ball to get your attention." Angi pouted.

"But you still said yes to Fred Weasley."

"True, well how about we go shopping together this Saturday during our Hogsmead weekend?" Angi smiled back at her.

"Actually my father sent me something this morning and I haven't opened the letter or package yet." Clairi looked between the girls sheepishly.

"What?" The two exclaimed and starting to pull Clairi faster towards the Tower and their dorm.

When they entered their dorm, all three dropped their bags by the door and sat on Clairi's bed with a white box in between them. A letter laided on top of the box address to her.

"Well come on open it!" Angi said excitedly.

"Any gift from your father is amazing!" Kaiti said.

 _My Dearest Star,_

 _I read in your last letter that the student population of Hogwarts is preparing for the Yule Ball. I looked through your mother's chest and found this for you. I hope this will suit you for the ball._

 _Love_

 _Your Father._

Clairi read the letter out to her friends, and once she finished reading she had a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She and her father planned to look through those trunks together that summer. But to know he looked through them for her meant a lot to her. She gently untied the bow of the box and lifted the lid off. There was white tissue paper folded nicely over the item that was placed in the box. She pulled away the first layer of tissue and found a goblin made Circlet, the swirls looked like golden branches with pale pink cherry blossoms ornately placed on the circlet, but resting in the middle was a white mood stone. Clairi gently picked it up and ran her fingers over the beautiful piece. She placed the circlet to the side of her and continues to unwrap the gift. She found more ornate cherry blossom hairpins, a beautiful pair of moonstone earrings, all goblin made.

When Clairi pulled the last bit of tissue she found a snow-white dress. She pulled the dress out of the box and stood from the bed, summoning a hanger from her wardrobe. She hung the dress up at the end of her four-poster bed to get a better look at the dress.

It was very simple in siloet, a sweet heart neckline, the bodice of the dress looked to be gently gathered to the top of her hips, then the skirt flared out. The dress was made out of chiffon, so it would be light and breathable. On the right at the top of the bodice there was a gold and pale beaded detail and the same on the left hip. The back was corset lace up style. Looking at the dresses with the accessories that were sent with, Clairi knew that this had to be her mother's wedding dress she was going to where before she was killed.

"Oh Clairi, this is beautiful." Angi whispered.

"You will look amazing in the dress for the Yule Ball." Kaiti agreed as the two girls hugged their friend as she cried that afternoon.

That weekend, Clairi sat in the shop that sold evening and dress rode's for all events. She promised her friends that she would help them chose a dress when she already had a dress. She sat there in the dressing room, the girls also invited Ginny and Hermione on their dress shopping.

"Clairi, I'm coming out!" Angi called from her dressing room.

Angi came out in a stunning deep purple dress. The bodice twisted slightly at the middle of a sweet heart neckline. The dress was also a halter style, and the cut was A-line, which was flattering on her.

"Angi, this is the 5th dress and I think it's the best, Fred is not going to be able to take his eyes off you." Clairi smirked at her friend.

When Kaiti and Ginny came out both with their dresses on, Ginny was a cute modest dress that suited her; Kaiti's was a bright green V-neck halter, backless, A-line. With four of the five girls choosing there dresses and paid for. They waited for Hermione to choose one.

Once Hermione found hers, the girls walked out of the shop heading to the three broom sticks for a butter beer before they head back to the castle. As they left Clairi accidentally bumped into another person.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Clairi pulled away from her friends to apologize.

"I see some blood traitors taught their children manors." Women snared.

Clairi recognized her as Lady Malfoy, the white blond hair and black streak was fully recognizable.

"I'm truly sorry Lady Malfoy, or should I say Aunt Narcissus?" Clairi raised an eyebrow at the older women.

"Miss. Black I am not your aunt, nor am I the Aunt of a blood traitor such as your self." Narcissus glared at the girl.

"Oh really Aunt Narcissus? If I recall my grandmother Walburga and your father Cygnus where siblings. Which by definition regardless if my father was blasted off the wall of the family tree, by blood we are Aunt and Niece. I know that you fallow the old rules of the Most Ancient house of Black, but I don't and I'm the Heir of the house." Clairi said not backing down.

"Well even so, I don't acknowledge you as any member of my family." The two eyed each other.

"That's to bad Aunt Narcissus, because the Ancient and most Noble house of Malfoy will no longer be receiving any gold from the Black family vaults. I know for a fact that Lord Malfoy has already received the full amount of your Dowry and still pull from the vault. That stops as soon as I write a letter to the Goblins at Gringolts. I hope you pass on the information to Lord Black, and also inform him that all the gold that he pulled after receiving the full amount of your dowry will need to be paid back or I will bring it up to the Wizmount. Good Day Lady Malfoy." Clairi smiled and turned her back to the older Lady and walked to meet up with her friends.

If you knew one thing about Clairissa Gemini Black, was that she loathed many of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight" traditions. She also detested when someone who is of her own bloodline snirs down at her like she was as low as a muggle born. Oh she has put Draco in his place a time or two during the last few years, once being when he cursed Hermione's teeth to become beaver buck teeth, she returned the favor by cursing the boy bald. Oh how Clairi wished that McGonagall hadn't stepped in when Mad-Eyed Moody transfigured Draco into a white ferret and shoved him down Goyle's pants. That was entertaining. She wanted to keep the rotten boy a ferret for longer then a few minutes since he tried to curse Harry when his back was turned. But she calmed her mood as she caught up with the girls unfazed by the many eyes that watched the interaction between her and the Malfoy family. She never cared for what others think, she just wanted others to take her seriously and not over look her since she was Sirius Black's daughter. Clairi didn't even notice that Professor Noir was also one of the many others that watched the exchange, nor that the man was smirking either.


	28. Chapter 28

The day of the Yule Ball, Clairi, Angi, Kaiti, and Alisha all worked on rearranging their dorm. Transfiguring the room heater in the middle of the room into a pedestal for them to stand on, transfiguring pieces of paper into mirrors so the girls could get a 360 view of how the finished work for the evening would look like. All their dresses where hung up on the rail they conjured up to hang between two if the beds. Clairi invited Hermione and Ginny to join them for the day and get ready for the evening. The girl's spoke to the house elf Ira who cleaned their dorm, to supplied sweets, sandwiches and butter beers, fruits for the day. The house elf agreed happily. They also transfigured their own beds to be swinging beds and have many pillows to lien on and sit on. Small tables placed around the room.

When the girls plus Hermione and Ginny returned to the room after breakfast in the great hall with the rest of the school, they found all the food arranged on the tables and Ira also brought the other two girls dresses to the room.

"This is amazing! How did you get the rom to look like this?" Ginny asked as she sat on one of the large pillows on the floor.

"A wee bit of transfiguration and wala! Best place to spend the day with out any boys around." Alisha smiled at the younger girls.

"You ladies always amaze me with some of the things you do to your room." Hermione sat on the floor with Ginny.

"Well, when we want to spend the day away from the male populace we need a fun place to hang out." Clairi shrugged.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Kaiti asked as she grabbed the empty spray bottle and magically filled it.

"Hmm, well we can always talk about our dates." Angi looked at the others enthusiastically.

"Angi, we already know how excited you are to be going with Fred." Alisha and Clairi spoke at the same time.

"Well how about Clairi's? She's going with a Drumstrang boy." Angi pointed out.

"Dimitri and I are just friends nothing more." Clairi shrugged.

"Is it because you like someone else?" Ginny smiled.

"No, its not." Clairi glared, knowing that Ginny figured out her secret.

"Oh, really?" the girl asked innocently.

"Come on Clairi, who do you really like?" Hermione asked interested.

"I'm betting it's Zander, he is a catch and you two are very close." Alisha winked at the younger girls.

"No its not Zander, he is like my brother, and EWW." Clairi wrinkled her nose as the others laughed.

"It's Fred right?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I told you that it's not either of the twins and Angi is going with him tonight." Clairi looked away to cover her blush.

"Clairi, I like George." Angi smiled.

"I'm only going with George because he asked and that was after Fred asked Angi." Kaiti spoke up.

"Can we change the subject please, those boys only see me as one of the guys or a sister." Clairi pleaded with them.

"Well, I've talked to George on more then one occasion, and he said that if you hadn't been asked by the Drumstrang buy he would have taken you." Kaiti said.

"Anyways, who's doing hair?" Clairi said hoping that this would change the subject of her undeniable crush on a boy who just sees her as another one of the boys.

"Alisha is doing hair, which Hermione you may want to get started since it's going to take a but to tame your hair. Kaiti is going to do make up and I'm doing nails while you help with the dresses and accessories." Angi explained.

Alisha started on Hermione's unruly hair, wetting and placing thin and thick curlers in the girl's hair after charming it with anti-frizz and a shine beauty charm. Kaiti started on Ginny's make-up keeping the third years very natural only adding a pale shadow, mascara, a little blush and a bit of highlighter. Angi lengthened Clairi's nails and began to paint them a rose gold to bring out her accessories that will be in her hair. Clairi also spelled the snow-white color of her dress to become a blush champagne color and make it look less like a wedding dress. The others like the change in color but the charm was only temporary so it will go back to snow-white once the ball was over.

The girl's conversation cover many topics like, summer plans, places they've traveled to. They also found out that Hermione faked being sick one day to skip potions class the year before to get out of the Family tree potion. The potion reviles a persons bloodline and their family members. Mostly because she found out from her mother's mother, that Hermione's mother never mentioned being pregnant before Hermione came to be in her mothers arms. Her grandmother told her that her mother was unable to convene, and then all of a sudden Hermione was in the picture. So she admitted that she never wanted to know who her true parentage was. After that the conversation drifted to Ginny wanting to try out for the quidditch team the following year since Jaspin was leaving this year. They stayed away from any deep conversations about their families.

As Clairi observed Hermione during the afternoon, she noted how once her hair was tamed that the waves where similar to her own, the shape of the eyes where similar. But that could just be coincidence right? From what she learned from her aunt that her Uncle Regales disappeared after the Potters where killed, and as far as she knew he never had a child. But stranger things have happened.

"Hermione that dress looks amazing on you, Krum wont know what to do." Clairi said as she looked at the younger girl waiting till she got dressed. Hermione's hair was draped over her right shoulder in curls, some curls where left to frame her face. The girl's pink flowered earrings matched the color of her dress perfectly. Kaiti kept her make-up natural as well but adding eyeliner to bring out the shape of her eyes more.

"Thank you Clairi, I can't wait to see your dress on you." Hermione said.

Clairi's hair was braded and pulled to make it look elegant and thick over her left shoulder, the circlet was setting gently on her forehead, her bangs side swept to show off most of the circlet. The cherry blossom pins placed with in the braid and Alisha also woven vines throw the braid.

"Well if you finished I'll get dressed now." Clairi smiled. The others already left to meet their dates in the common room, well as they where meeting theirs at the bottom of the staircase at the entrance of the great hall. Clair was going to descend first and then Hermione would.

When Clairi descended the stairs to meet Dimitri, both Harry and Jaspin where there with their dates as well. Once her hand was tucked into the nook of Dimitir's arm they joined them.

"Well I'm glade that you both look dashing." Clairi chuckled at them.

"It was all thanks to your help little sister." Jaspin teased.

"Oh yes, neither of you have any fashion since at all." She laughed with them as Ron approached.

"Well Ron… don't you look dashing." Clairi eyed the traditional robes up and down. They didn't suit the boy at all and she knew others where laughing at him.

"Uh huh." He agreed knowing that she was ling.

"Oh, Mr. Potter are you and Miss. Patile ready?" McGonagall asked approaching the group.

"Ready Professor?" Harry asked.

"To dance, traditionally the three champions, well in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that." She explained while he shook his head no.

"Well, now you do."

"The rest of you can now proceed into the great hall." She dismissed the rest of the group.

They found their way over to Fred, George, Zander and their dates. The three didn't notice her until Angelina gasped.

"Clairi! The dress looks even better on you then the hanger." She hugged the girl.

"Yes, you never saw the end result of a whole afternoon of preparing." She laughed.

"I bet you look like your mum Clairi, and your father if he was here would be crying." Kaiti spoke hugging her as well.

"We are going to have to get a picture of all us girls and send it to him." Clairi suggested as she turned to see her guys.

"Well you three clean up well, I thought you two would be dress traditionally like your little brother as well." She raised an eyebrow.

"No only Ronnikins got the traditional robes."

"All though he does look dashing." The twins spoke in tangent to each other.

"I'll have to say Miss. Black, you look rubbishing this evening." Zander spoke with a smirk on his face.

"I can imagine Mr. Nott, but I hope you gave the same complement to your date as well."

"Of course my lady, each of these ladies around us received the same complement as your self."

"We see Dimitri also looks rather dashing." Zander started.

"Ridiculously so." George added.

"He looks to perfect for you Clairi." Fred eyed her date.

"We disapprove of this date, on the basses that he is Ridiculously to dashingly perfect for you." The three teased.

"Oh honesty, it's better him then one of the others that have asked me out, and they where Slytherin." She said off handedly to her friends, as Dimitri chuckled.

It was surprisingly how well the four boys got along. Jaspin absolutely hated Dimitri though. The chatted till the music started and the champions entered the hall. Clairi saw how confident Hermione looked and how scared Harry looked. As the dance began, Clairi couldn't help but laugh a little. Harry was having the hardest time. He wasn't the best dancer out there; he also was trying to keep up with the other champions as well.

During the dance, her and Dimitri danced close to Harry and his date, and they switched partners.

"Harry relax, that's what you need to do here." Clairi said as they danced a round of the floor, before swapping back.

After that the rest of the night went extremely well and even better when the Weird Sisters took the stage. The dancing they did make up for the beginning. Then Clairi found Hermione crying on the steps, and calmed her down enough for her to tell her what happened to make her upset. Oh finding out that Ron belittled the girl about her dating the enemy, and making Hermione feel bad, all because the stupid boy asked her as a last result. Clairi couldn't wait to tell her guys this one and then pull a prank to get back at the git. Oh she can see the Bat-Buggy hex coming into play and a few other hexes in Clairi's arsenal as well. Dimitri escorted the two girls back to the tower and Clairi brought Hermione to her dorm to sleep. As the girls in Hermione's year made fun of her and this would give them more ammunition to tease with.

A few weeks later, Clairi found herself in the common room sitting in between the twins, with Zander and Dimitri sitting in the chairs on each side of the sofa infront of the fire. The second task was the fallowing day. The boys where busy counting there bets they had so far for the task and planned to gather more before the task tomorrow. Clairi rolled her eyes at this as she read the she checked out of the library to help with her runes work. Ron, Harry, and Neville came back into the common room and they walked up to the group. Ron is still on Clairi's list even after a few hexes she has aimed his way already.

"Clairi, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Harry said.

"Ok Harry, go get some sleep ok. I'll see you at the task tomorrow." She smiled as she closed her book and left the common room.

Winding through the corridors and hallways as many of the students whispered excitedly about the next task and what it might entail. She walked into the transfiguration classroom; it was creepy when it was all dark and no students in the room. Sure she has spent many detentions in the room, but normally she was accompanied buy the three others that seemed to get into trouble with her. She approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." McGonagall called from the other side of the room.

When Clairi walked in to the office she found Hermione, Choe, and Gabrielle all sat infront of the desk. She noticed an open chair next to Hermione. There was also the Headmistress of Brauxbatons, the Headmaster of Drumstrang and their own Headmaster. They where all given a cup of tea as McGonagall explained the reason they where asked into the office. As Clairi drank the tea, she felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. And soon everything went black with sleep.

The next thing Clairi knew, she was waking up in the Black Lake, not far from the stands where other students where cheering. She noticed that Gabrielle was having a hard time swimming, so Clairi grabbed the girls hand and began to kick. She still felt sleepy and she was also freezing due to the tempiture of the Black Lake this time of the year. Fleur started to reach for her sister to reach out to her. Jaspin and Dimitri reached out for Clairi to help. Just as Clairi was up in the dock, Harry came flying out of the water as the clock rang out as the end of the task. Hermione and Clairi both threw their towels on Harry trying to get him warmed up as Dumbledore yelled for the Judges.

"Attention." Dumbledore yelled over the cheering students.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore called out this time using an enhancing charm with his wand pointed at his neck. Causing everyone close to him to cover their ears.

"The Winner is, Mr. Diggory! Who showed innate command of the Bubble-head charm. However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss. Black but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place!" Dumbledore explained as everyone's cheer grew louder. Even with the end of the second task, Clairi still wanted to know how the bloody hell she ended up under water. She would have agreed if asked to participate.


	29. Chapter 29

Today was the day, the last task of the tournament, and Clairi was very worried. Jaspin was away for a weekend game with his team, the twins where walking around the stands taking bets on who's to win the last task. Zander was sitting next to his girl friend, while she sat with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. She saw both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory before taking her seat. Her father mentioned that he would catch the closing ceremony of the tournament that he had to look into something.

The day seemed longer, colder and very cloudy for the beginning of March. She just couldn't get ride of the feeling of dread that was settled in the pit of her stomach since the day before. The stands where filled with music, cheering and talking like no one had a care in the world. As she sat on the wooded benches, she could feel the damp seeping through her jeans, she wished she could just chance to her other form, but with Rita Skeeter on the prowl looking for any juice stories, she couldn't take the chance of being seen. Especially after her catching the little disagreement between Lady Malfoy and herself before the Yule Ball, which was blown out of proportion and exaggerated. The devil of a women, loved to change peoples words around on the ones she has talked to. She loved making a love scandal with Hermione the center of it, mostly because she was a muggle-born and had no one to defend her.

"Clairi are you alright?" Ginny asked looking over at her across Ron.

"I'm fine just worried." Clairi tried to reassure her.

"Why are you so worried you bouncing your knee so quickly." The younger girl inquired.

"Mostly I'm worried about Harry and because Jaspin isn't here either. I also can't get ride of this strange feeling." Clairi gave a weak smile.

"What strange feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach that hasn't gone away." She explained as she watched Ron nearly stuff a whole foot long hotdog into his mouth, which made her feel sick. It wasn't a sight she wanted to see. Clairi did not want to know how much the younger boy could fit into his mouth; he didn't have the same manors as his older brothers. Thank Merlin that they knew how to eat properly.

"Maybe you need to eat something." Ron said with his mouth full of hotdog.

"No I diffidently don't need to eat something Ron." Clairi felt her breakfast turn in her stomach at seeing mashed up hotdog.

"It was a suggestion." He shrugged.

"Why would Ronnikins be suggesting something to our Zairi?" George asked as he stood behind the four of them.

"No reason how's the betting going?" Clairi asked changing the subject.

"Going well, So far more think that Krum or Diggory are going to win." Fred chimed in as he walked up to the seat he took next to his twin.

"I honestly hope that Harry doesn't get injured again." Clairi sighed.

"Oh, my dear Zairi, that boy have fallen off his broom what, over a dozen times?" Fred asked.

"Then there's the Sorcerers Stone incident his first year." George added.

"Defeated a Basilisk."

"Fought off Dementors."

"Went up against a dragon."

"And he has survived the great lake mermaids." They said smirking at her when they finished pointing out.

"All right you made your point." Clairi mumbled as the Headmasters and Mistress escorted the champions out onto the field.

"Silence!" Dumbledore projected over the excited crowed of student.

"Only today did Professor Moody place the Tw wizard Cup deep with in the maze, only he knows its exact passion. Now as Mr. Diggory," Students cheered at the older student being announced. "And Mr. Potter are tied for first position. They will be the first to enter the maze, fallowed by Mr. Krum and Miss. Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to rom the perimeter for if at any time a contestant wish to with draw from the task. Only need to send up red sparks with their wand." Dumbledore turned from the crowed and called the contestants over to him and spoke to them.

Oh how Clairi wished she could hear them and know what was being said at this very moment.

"Champions prepare your selves." Dumbledore said as each of them moved to stand at an entrance.

As soon as each of them disappeared into the maze, the feeling in Clairi's stomach intensified. Everyone went back to talking and chatting as they waited to see who would end up back first.

"I bet its scare head that chickens out first." She heard Draco laugh with his goonies.

"So true Drake, he would be." Pansy Parkinson giggled next to Clairi's cousin as Clairi walked near them to go get a Pumpkin Juice.

"How would you know dear little cousin?" Clairi raised her eyebrow at him as she stopped.

"Mostly because he is a disgrace and a coward." Draco laughed.

"Yes and what give you a right to call my Drake cousin?" Pansy asked snaring at Clairi.

"Oh a coward you say? I doubt you would have made it passed the dragon let alone win the tournament yourself cousin since you always come in behind a muggle born each year." She said to shut him up then turned to the Parkinson girl. "And really Miss. Parkinson, I'm Lady Black and his mother was a Black before she married Lord Malfoy. Didn't you know that?" Clairi just starred at the idiot girl that clinged to her cousin.

"Are you insinuating that I'm an ditzy?" Clairi watched as Parkinson's face grew red with anger.

"Well, no one has ever been offended by something that didn't apply to themselves. So if you're offended by my invisible suggestion then you have your answer." Clairi shrugged acting like she didn't care that the younger girl was pissed at her.

Pansy's face grew redder as her anger rose at Clairi's backhanded response to the question if she was calling the 4th year a ditz.

"Your just as low as that filthy little mudblood you hang around!" Pansy yelled drawing peoples gaze to the argument with her shrieking.

"You know what Miss. Parkinson, after listening to you just now, I wonder, do you tie your own shoes or are you incapable of that at your age yourself?" Clairi asked sarcastically bored pretending to look at her nails as if she was inspecting her manicure was still perfect.

"I know how to tie my shoes Black." Pansy snirred with her hands fisted.

"Oh that's a relief, I was wondering if I would have to teach you to do so. Anyways I'm off to get a drink, so enjoy the rest of the task, you as well cousin, give my best to your parents." She nodded as she walked away from a fish gapping Parkinson, as she got to the food stand to get a drink she heard a shriek raise over the chatter.

Clairi knew that she made the girl look to be a jealous ditz and she could care less. She shook her head as she walked passed her cousin and his poesy, the girl was rambling and the boys agreed with her.

" _It's sad how some people are so jealous and intimidated, that they only have negative things to say when they know absolutely nothing about anyone they speak about."_ Clairi thought to her self as she sat back in her spot.

"So Zairi why was the moody Parkinson shrieking after you had a few words with her?" George asked with an interested smile.

"Oh Forge, a girl never kisses and tells." She winked at him as he laughed whole-heartedly.

"I don't remembering seeing you kiss the pug face." Fred looked at her interested in her next comeback.

"Who said it happened today Mr. Weasley?" She gave him a bored look.

"Oh Merlin she's good." George pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye like he laughed himself to the point of tears.

"It's all your influence over the years." She shrugged turning back to see red sparks rise over the maze.

 _Please don't let Harry be injured, Merlin._ Clairi thought as they waited in anticipation to see who was with drawing from the compation. When it appeared to be a stunned Miss. Delacour, Clairi heard a collective sigh of relief from those around her. Not long after Krum was returned to the main area, looked to have been possessed by something or someone. Clairi knew that it was know between the two Hogwarts Champions now. She would be happy with either one winning. As long as she didn't have to send a letter to her father and Jaspin stating that Harry has been injured yet again. Those letters where always a pain to send since she had to skim over the injury part of the letter quickly and onto more lightly hearted cheerful news.

It was nearly nightfall when Harry and Cedric came back. Harry holding the cup and Cedric wasn't moving at all. Harry was upset and trying to tell the Professors what had happened. Soon Mr. Diggory ran down to where the other boy was laying on the ground and started to sob. Many of the Professors and Ministry staff where working to keep the students in the stands.

Harry was yelling as Professor Moody pulled him from the arena and away from sight. Clairi grabbed onto the first twin that was closest to her and berried her head into his chest as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She never wished death upon anyone ever. But this night will stay etched into her memory.

A few weeks later after Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested, the news that the Death Eater impersonated Alastair Moody for nearly a year with the real Moody contained in a trunk with an undetectable extension charm. The story of He-who-must-not-be-named coming back. The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Drumstrang where all seated in the great hall. The house cup flags colored black and all through the hall you didn't hear a sound. It was like even though the hall was filled it wasn't. Dumbledore was seated in his head masters chair looking grimmer then ever before, like the silence sickened him. Clairi was seated between Fred and Zander, Ginny between the twins, Hermione placed between Ron and Harry. Jaspin placed himself at the end of the row they all sat in; he was acting as the protector of them all. He felt bad that he wasn't at the school when it happened. But there was nothing her could do as he was off with his professional team.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend." Dumbledore spoke as he stood and began to walk closer to his owl podium.

"Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldimort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us. That while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important then ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." By the time Dumbledore finished his speech, the hall was filled with both quiet sobs, hushed sobs, hick upping, and others whispering words of comfort to those when where upset the most.

That day, Clairi knew that things where going to change drastically. Her father fought against the Dark lord in the first war, so neither she nor he where safe. The Potters diffidently where not safe where ever they where. Even with Jaspin moving to Ireland for his team. Really anyone who fought against the Death Eaters wasn't safe. Now it was more important to keep those they loved closer then ever now.


	30. Chapter 30

He Fredrick Weasley just leaned against the doorframe leading to the dinning room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the new Head Quarters of the Order of The Phoenix. He came upon his place when he was looking for Clairissa, even though he would never call Clairi, Clairissa to her face. That would be like calling Tonks, Nymphadora. Fred didn't have a bloody death wish after gaining the privilege to finally practice magic outside of school. Clairissa would hex him to oblivion. But at this very moment, he was watching as the petite girl with midnight, long, wavy hair, that seemed to have a life of its own when the girl was riled up, raving about how Harry was still stuck at his Aunts and Uncles place.

They all knew that Dumbledore believed that Harry Potter was safer at his Aunts and Uncles at this present moment. But Clairissa was raving because another muggle family has disappeared. That's been happening slowly, as of this moment there has been 5 families that have disappeared since the Dark Lord has returned. And each time a family has gone missing was closer to where Harry was staying at the moment. She has been more of a spitfire since the summer started. Or has Charlie described, she was acting like his Chinese Fireball dragon named Cessa when the dragon got upset.

George has been tearing the nicky out of him since the blasted Yule Ball when his jaw dropped to the ground when Clairi and her date that evening walked over to join their group. Yes, Fred has noticed over the last few years that Clairissa was beautiful, like the majority of their year and those who used to be above them at Hogwarts. Oh how he wanted to deck Dorian in the face when he asked her to dance the day they learned to dance for the ball. It was driving him completely bloody batty that this sky girl that was afraid that they would leave her once they knew her name back in first year turning into a stunningly brilliant witch that stood infront of him.

George, Zander and bloody Lee all knew about him being completely head over the hills in loved with this witch. They found out when they got pissed at the ball and Zand had the balls to ask about Clairissa. Fred was still sore about those two finding out about his true feelings. He was still trying to figure out how to tell this bloody witch.

"Why the Bloody Hell cant we bring him here tonight?" He heard being pulled from his thoughts.

"Because Dumbledore said so." Sirius reasoned.

"It's always Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that, Dumbledore said this! It's bloody mental! Harry is in danger! He isn't old enough to defend himself if something happened with out getting into trouble! And we all know that he is a bloody magnet for trouble for Merlin's sake." Clairi ranted as she passé the room gesturing which way with her arms as she ranted.

"I know my star, but we need to keep _him_ from knowing our movements." Sirius explained.

Sirius had the best strategy when it came to a pissed off Clairissa, that was make sure there was a table between the witch and him. Even though it wouldn't do anything if she decided to use her wand that is. But it kept her from stangleing her father with her bare hands as the brave man tried to calm his 17-year-old daughter down.

"Not only is the boy a magnet for trouble, but the blasted Ministry is egotistically moronic! The Minister is blind as a bat!" Clairi continued.

This isn't the first time Clairi has gotten pissed at something. Fred saw her pissed the first night they where all here. Dumbledore wanted them all together and this place was under "Secret Keeper" a spell to keep things secret. It was also smack dab in the middle of a muggle naborhood. Which was odd wince this is the place that Sirius grew up, and from the portrait of his shrew of a mother that hung in the stairway heading up stairs. The shrew despised muggles and muggle-burns. He wasn't looking forward to hearing what the shrew had to say about Hermione when she arrived.

The Portrait was in shock when she saw Clairissa for the first time, as the girl stopped to tell the women off about yelling about the Weasley's living in her home. That was priceless.

"Enjoying the show Fred?" A familiar famine voice asked from behind him.

"Well Tonks, your cousin is quit a spitfire at the moment." He whispered back.

"Oh, she is, it's a Black Family trait, almost as common as a Black going insane." Tonks explained.

The other petite women that resided here in the house were Tonks. The 22-year-old witch was armored by Remus Lupin, which was entertaining. The women was a hit witch for the Aurora department and was under Mad-Eyed Moody. The older man loved to call the women by her first name which she hated and her hair would go from its bright pink shade to a bright red when one called her by her first name. He noticed, as his best friend grew older, she and her cousin had the same facial features, the shape of their noses, the almond eye shape, and how they wore their expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sure well see this girl go against a lot of people this year alone. I hate being on the receiving end of one of her curses. Some of which you either need her to brew a potion for or to cast the counter for." Fred mumbled.

"So you're not only in love with my witty cousin, but you've been on the wrong side of her wand?" Tonks asked intrigued.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred turned from Tonks to see a red faced Clairissa standing right infront of him with her hands on her hips.

:Oh nothing Zairi, but I came to get your amazing potion, charms skills." Fred stood up stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned towards the girl infront of him. Causing her to ark her head up some to look him in the eye.

"So your mother hasn't found out yet?" She raised and eye brow at him.

"Nope, thanks to your father telling us about his secret potions lab." He winked and stood to his full height.

"I see."

"So you done ranting and raving about things you can't control?" He asked with out a care in the world.

He watched as she started rubbing her fore head above her right eye with her middle finger and thumb. It was a sign that she was calming down enough to be called out on her ranting about things that she couldn't control.

"Yes at the moment I am, but if you are planning to pranking me again Fredrick, you'll be wishing you were never born when I'm finished with you." She eyed him.

Fred knew she was suspicious of him and the other two after they replaced her shampoo and conditioner with a test product they invented. The product magically changed a person's hair color to be the complete opposite of their natural color. So when the normal dark haired beauty before him came into the room after using said product, with pure white hair they busted out laughing. The white hair made her look paler then Malfoy and oh those curse she casted at the three of them where worth seeing her with white hair. Even though it took all three of them a week to get her to speak to them after they gave her the antidote for the product.

"I don't know about the other two, but I would never dare to be on the other end of your wand this evening. I don't think the other two either since they have dates this evening." Fred put his hands up in surrender.

After the Yule ball and Fred switching places with George that night so that George could dance with Angelina. The two started dating after the holidays that was after Fred explained to the girl that it truly was George that confessed to her at the ball and not him. That also meant he reviled his feeling to one of Clairi's best girlfriends about Clairissa.

"Yes they just don't want to explain why I made their favorite body part disappear." Clairissa huffed crossing her arms under her breasts, which drew Fred's eyes down for a second.

"True, you are one of the witches we fear most of all." He looked his friend and love in the eye. Trying to convey that he meant no harm.

"Fine I'll help, I'm still trying to figure out what to do to your brother for not nocking and walking in on me when I was taking a bath last night." She muttered.

Fred was already thinking on ways to get Ronald back for that one. His younger brother never thought to nock on the door of the bathroom all the teens shared. To be honest the boys aren't used to sharing one bath with them and the girls. As Ginny had her own bath at home and when they visited Clairi after she moved in with her father had her own as well. So when everyone was calming down for the night after being treated like slaves by Molly, hearing an ear-piercing scream made everyone jump. Running out of their respective rooms and seeing Ronald being blasted from the bathroom doorway was interesting at 2am in the morning.

A few weeks later, Fred, George and Zander where busy in they is secret room when they heard shouting coming from Ron's room. Apparating into the room they found Harry upset at his friends for not writing all summer. They asked if the younger ones wanted to listen to more interesting things. Using the extendable ears that the boys invented to listen in on the Order meeting, at least till Hermione's cat decided that the ear was a good toy to play with and eat. At the dinner table Clairi and Ginny were laughing at Tonks who was changing her nose from a pigs snout to a birds beak next to Fred. George was glairing at Crook shanks who sat at the top of the few stairs in to the kitchen. Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley out with placing food on the table. While the others where discussing Harry's hearing at the Ministry, which Fred knew Clairi wasn't happy about at all, she spent an hour raving before the order meeting that evening about it. Saying she was right about the boy being an uncontrollable magnet.

"This is very very percurler, it looks like your hearing is to be before the entire Wizardmount." Mr. Weasley was saying as he read the letter.

"I don't understand, what the Ministry got against me?" Harry asked not realizing what was going on.

Nearly everyone in the room froze, waiting to see what would happen next. If they would explain or not. The boy was already mad that he had to live away from the wizarding world till now, so if they don't tell him now, he'll be even more pissed off finding out later.

"Show him, he'll find out soon enough." Moody said from the corner of the room.

Kinsley passed over a copy of the prophet to Harry. Right on the front page was the reason for the Ministry was against Harry. In big bold letters read; **The Boy Who Lies**.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including his influence over the Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius began to explain, the room was quiet.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Clairi, Zander, Fred and George where all band from hearing any information about what was going on out side the head quarters. Which was why Molly has been keeping them busy with cleaning the house up and way from any order meeting. Knowing that at least the four older ones would join the order in a heart beat since they are of age now.

"Why?" Harry asked looking at the adults.

"Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Lupin spoke up.

"But that's insane, no one in their right mind would believe that." Harry answered.

"Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind, its been twisted and warped by fear. Fear makes one-do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldimort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth." Lupin explained.

"We think Voldimort want to build up his army again." Sirius said pulling everyone's attention from Lupin to him.

"Fourteen years ago, he had large numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards, but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do so as well. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's instructed in." He began, even with Moody objecting.

"We believe Voldimort maybe after something, something he didn't have last time." He finished not taking his eyes off Harry.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No, No that's enough. He's just a boy, you say much more you might as well enducked him into the order straight away." Molly said walking up and taking the paper from Harry.

"Good, I want to join. If Voldimort is raising an army I want to fight." Harry said looking at his godfather.

This brought up a whole new argument with Molly. She began objecting and once she couldn't get Harry to change his mind she started to shew her own children along with Clairi and Zander out of the kitchen. The four older ones began saying they where old enough to join and that they wanted to join. Ron piping up that Harry would tell Hermione and him what was said since they don't really keep secrets. That night there where far more agreements then pass nights at the dinner table.

 ******** So just starting the 5** **th** **book/movie now. Yes I chose Fred to be shipped with Clairi Black. Mostly because I'm keeping to many of the original ships and George ends up with Angilina.*** It's interesting writing in Fred's POV, you see a pit more of the inventions that happen when they are bored. I hope you like this new chapter.******** More to come****DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, If I did Sirius, Fred, Lupin and Tonks wouldn't have died.*******


	31. Chapter 31

Oh she was wishing that she were anywhere but in this bloody class. Clairi was stairing at the front of the classroom, chin resting in the palm of her hand not paying attention to this class that used to be one of her favorite classes at Hogwarts. The class has become a joke, worse then when they had Lockheart at the Professor. The toad-faced, fake smile, pink-wearing women was evil, she was the bain of the schools existence. No more practical defense class, which wouldn't help either the 5th years taking their O.W.L.S which had the written test and practical, or the 7th years who had to take N.E.W.T.S, which both tests decided ones future after Hogwarts. But Professor Toad was relaying on theory to get them through the tests. Clairi got a detention for speaking her mind, their first class the Friday after school started, she ended up with having " _ **I will keep my mouth shut"**_ etched into her hand.

She was trying to break that stupid cursed blood ink quill. Especially after seeing what Harry had etched into his hand. Clairi noticed that Harry was with drawing from his friends and even her. She knew that with Jaspin out of school that she was responsible for Harry even with the boy being 15 years old.

"Clairi are you alright?" Fred interrupted her inner torture of the toad that was speaking about the theory of dark spells and curses, which was review for them.

"Yes I'm fine." She said through her teeth that where grinding the quill feather between them.

"I only ask because your chewing on your quill." He whispered.

"I'm fine Fredrick, just mentally torturing the toad." She nodded affirming her whisper.

Oh how she was picturing dissecting a toad that Hermione explained that she did once, looking for the toads black heart. Or imagining the Pink Professor being pushed into an Iron Maiden, and watching as her blood began to pool on the floor inform of the torture contraption. An Iron Maiden is a muggle mid-evil torture contraption that only had a small opening on the front, and sharp spikes on the inside that create large punctures in the body.

She noticed the look she was getting from Fred from the corner of her eye, it was a look of 'have you gone mad?' She'll just explain later after she has been to her charms class. Ever since Classes started, Zander who was normally her partner started sitting with George instead of her. Which was nice but she couldn't figure out what the reasoning was. Soon there was a nock on the classroom door interrupting the class. Clairi looked behind her to see her head of house standing there.

"Excuse me Professor Umbridge, but may I have Miss. Black for the rest of class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"After class is over Professor, I'm going over something then need to know." Professor Toad squeaked.

"Excuse me Professor, but the theory of Dark spells is something I have a understanding and grasp of, seeing as my own family is considered a _Dark Family_." Clairi raised an eye at the toad.

"If that is true what's the theory behind the _Curuciatis Curse?"_

"The theory is that you have to mean if with every fiber or your magic core, which is why the curse is an unforgivable. The stronger the intent of a person, combined with a strong magic core can cause a considerable amount of damage to their victim. Take my Auntie Bella for instance; she comes from the Black family line, which means she already has a strong dark magic tie because of her core. Then add that she has also inherited the Black insanity, or the lack of remorse and hatred for muggles and muggle-born. Gives her a very strong curse, which is why being held under her curse caused the Aurora Mr. and Mrs. Longbottum to become as they are now. But then look at the Potter Family, they are consider a _Light Family,_ but they also have strong magic cores. Now if the theory is to believed, then if a Potter have the intent to put behind the curse, then the curse can inflict the same damage as my Aunts has done in the past. So I wonder when dose the curse become an unspeakable? Is it once one casts it, or is it when the intent is placed behind it?" Clairi looked the Toad in the eye, daring the Professor to rebuff her.

"Very well, get the homework from a class mate." She nodded to the student.

With that she packed her stuff, and quickly left before toad faced can change her mind. Sighing once the door was closed behind them. Clairi didn't notice the look McGonagall was giving the student.

"Professor, what was so urgent that I needed to be pulled out of class?" Clairi asked when they got further away from Classroom 3C.

"Something has come up, that you have been asked to come to Dumbledore's office." McGonagall explained.

"Oh I see, is it something I did?" Clairi asked trying to think of what it could be.

"No child, you haven't done anything other then the usual Miss. Black." The women said as they came to a stop infront of the gargoyles to the headmaster's office.

"Cockroach clusters." McGonagall spoke, the gargoyle started to move revealing the staircase. The two rode the stairs till it stopped, McGonagall nocking to signal that they needed to enter.

"Aw, Professor McGonagall, and Miss. Black, pleasure to see you this day. Lemon Drop?" Headmaster asked offering them one of the candies.

"No thank you." Clairi said as she noticed that Hermione was sitting there as well, she looked very nervous and worried about something. Clairi noticed that the younger girls hair darkened since that mornings breakfast, instead of a warm brown, her hair was now a dark chocolate color, her skin lightened a light tan over her darker tanned skin. Her eyes stayed the same though, the warm blight brown color that was expressive as the girl herself.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Clairi asked sitting down next to the girl.

"I don't know, I mean, I knew I was adopted, but nothing of my birth parents." Hermione spoke softly.

"We are waiting for one more person to join us." Dumbledore spoke as the flue came to life revealing Sirius coming through.

"What did you need Dumbledore, is it Harry or Clairi?" He asked dusting himself off.

"It's actually pertaining to Miss. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore started to explain.

Sirius looked over at both girls who where sitting infront of the desk.

"I see."

"Today, Professor Snape had the 5th years brewing the ancestry potion. Which brings us to why I asked the Head and Patriarch of the Black family and the Heir of the family to be here." The headmaster started.

"Yes, the potion was often used back about 100 years ago, mostly to prove if someone was of a family or not." Sirius agreed.

"But what dose this have to do with dad and myself?" Clairi asked.

"Well Miss. Black, we were just told that Miss. Granger was adopted as a baby, and never knew who her birth family was. At least not till today that is." Dumbledore said looking over his glasses at the two girls.

"Miss. Black, have your ever felt drawn to Miss. Granger? Or have you ever felt a magical familiar tie to Miss. Black, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked the girls.

"Well yes, but I thought it might be just because I see her as a sister of sorts." Clairi looked at her head of house.

"Well, there maybe more behind the pull of your magic core, as they are from the same family line." McGonagall stated.

Clairi's eyes became wide as she began to comprehend what was between the lines of McGonagall's statement. Sure Clairi has felt the need to help Hermione as much as she could, that it was saddening every time they parted ways, but Clairi felt that way with everyone she was close to. But if what the potion and her professor has uncovered, then Hermione is a Black.

"Wait! How is Hermione a Black?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Well Mr. Black, you did have a younger brother who's entended moved to Hogwarts to be close to him and get to know the boy." Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"But…. But they never married!" He sunk down in the chair next to the two girls, rubbing his hands down his face in exasperation.

"Neither where you and mummy, Daddy. But you don't need to be to have a baby." Clairi eyed her father.

"I understand the process young lady." Sirius looked at her with silted eyes.

Hermione watched as the head of the Black family and the heir started at each other. Yes, she looked up magical families that she might be linked to, but never did she think she would be linked to the Black family. Sirius was the one Black that changed the family, with his daughter fallowing behind her. Being a Black explained why the Hat wanted to place her in Slytherin, but decided that the house wasn't ready for someone like her.

"So Professor, what does this mean?" Hermione asked taking her eyes off her Uncle and cousin.

"It means that I can come out of hiding." A new voice joined the room.

The three sitting down turned to find Professor Noir leaning in the doorway next to the opened window. Hermione and Clairi have talked about the familiarity of the professor they had, but they chopped it up to him having the same domineer as Sirius. They both looked at the man in shock, as Sirius stood and walked around the chairs towards the professor. Once he was in front of him, Sirius punched him as hard as he could.

"What the Bloody Hell Reggi!" Sirius yelled as Regales stood rubbing his jaw.

"What was I thinking? You broke out of Azkaban to be with your daughter. I left mine someplace far away from the Dark Lord." Regales said coming around to stand on the other side of the girls.

Now that both men where in the same room, you can diffidently see the resemblance of the two men. The dark hair that had a slight curl to it, the way their gray eyes at this moment looked like liquid silver swimming, they both had the same stance as well.

"Bloody hell!" Clairi breathed out.

"Language Miss. Black, its unbecoming of a Lady of the house of Black." Professor Black said not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Well Uncle Reggi, neither is flying through the window unannounced." She lifted up a brow at him.

"Good instincts Clairi, becoming animegases come naturally to us Blacks." He smiled at her.

"I…. why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked, trying to gain his footing in the room that was getting smaller and smaller.

"That dear brother is a tail for another day. Just know, Hermione was the reason I came to you all those years ago, and why I turned coat as the muggles say." Regales said looking at the Head master.

…

 **********Happy Christmas Everyone!**********

 **Sorry that this update was so late, had a wee bit of a writer's block, but here it is. Yes I brought Regales Black back from the dead; I'll explain how he lived in a later chapter. And many may not like what I did, but I always believed that Hermione was from a powerful wizarding family that had a squid in the family for how talented she was. *******Remember I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling dose.***********


	32. Chapter 32

'Well that's something new.' George thought as he looked over at Fred and Clairi. Fred had his chin resting in his left hand pretending to be listening to the _Salmon faced toad_ , with his right hand rested on the back of Clairi's arm, his thumb rubbing circles trying to help the girl stay calm. Clairi had taken up the worst habit she could ever take up for anxiety, chewing on the end of her quill. The girl has gone through at least 3 dozen quills since this damn Professor came to the school.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley, please remove your hand from Miss. Blacks arm." The Toad asked as she pasted their desk.

"I will when you start to actually teach this class." Fred shot back with out turning his head to face the toad.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"I said, why not focus on teaching the most interesting Defense class that we've ever had." Fred responded again giving the professor a cheeky smile, causing the women to go red in the face. Not as red as a Weasley when they are angered, but still red.

George rolled his eyes, knowing that Fred was going to end up in detention with the Professor. Fred was doing that a lot, getting detention when it came to this woman over Clairi. Clairi's theory about the women's hatred towards the Blacks probably stems from jealousy and quit possibly her father flirting with the toad while at school or something along those lines. The Professor seemed to hone in on both Clairi and Hermione from the beginning even with Harry being her main torture/detention target.

"Mr. Weasley, detention tonight, my office 7pm understood!" The women spat angry as she walked back up to the front of the classroom to continue her un-knowledgeable lecture.

George chuckled under his breath as Clairi turned her glair from the Professor to the uninterested Fredrick next to her. George remembered the DA class from last week when Harry had paired the two of them up in an attack and shield exorcise. That turned into an interesting duel between them, ending with Fred landing on his ass with Clairi standing bent at the waist over him with the Impish smirk on her face she always wore when she got the better of them.

"Now I want you all to …" The Bell rang to signal the end of their dreadful class and before Professor Umbridge finished her sentence the students where out of the classroom.

"Fred, why must you keep cheeking off with that women? You're going to beat my father's record of detentions this year alone." Clairi said walking between them.

"Clair, Fred is making it so that you don't get into trouble with her." Zander piped up, giving her his playboy smirk.

"I can take care of myself." Clairi mumbled begrudgingly.

"But let the bloke watch out for you, Clairi." George laughed as Fred gave him a look over the petite girl between in.

*Sigh…" Clairi gave off a deep sigh as she shook her head as they passed the charms hallway to head to the great hall for their last lunch before heading home for the holidays the next day.

"I did no such thing to the _stupid mudblood!"_ Draco snirred at Professor Flitwick.

"Professor, I would never lie about this!" Hermione's voice carried down the hallway towards the four seventh years.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention for the language and Detention Miss. Granger for punching Mr. Malfoy in the face in my class room." Professor Flitwick told the two of them as Clairi walked up next to Harry and Ron.

"What happened here?" Fred asked joining with the other two in tow, George shaking his head at Fred's behavior.

"Vanishing charm in class." Harry said.

"Stupid ferret, he was asked to vanish her bracelet." Ron muttered as Hermione turned away from the Professor and walked to join the group.

"Git, spoiled prat, arrogant ass." A spew of courses and insults towards the girl's cousin. Even if no one else in the school knew that Hermione, Clairissa, and Draco where related. The Order and Headmaster decided to keep that bit of information under wraps, so the Dark Lord wouldn't find out that Regulus Black was still alive and well. That would be a disaster and would bring danger to the girls.

"Harry, I got a letter from Jass, he wanted to know why you haven't written him after start of term. He's worried." Clairi looked at the fifth year that now stood taller then her as well.

"I've been busy with… studying…" Harry said directing his eyes anywhere but at Clairi.

"Well, even still, you should write him." Clairi smiled at him.

The rest of the day went by with relative ease, George watched as Clairi flirted subcouncusly with Fred, causing his ears to turn red, Zander upping his bet that Fred will tell Clairi how he feels by Christmas morning, Hermione still going on about the Ferret that vanished her undergarments as a joke, and Harry and Ron glaring at the Slytherin table.

Later that night as Clairi and George waited for Fred to get done with his detention; Zander who disappeared early from dinner came walking in whistling. His hands in his pockets and his hair looked like he just got out of bed.

"Eww… Can you at least hide the evidence of your broom closet escapades better?" Clairi asked as she pretended to gag from the chair by the fire as George chuckled.

"Lovely Clairissa, your only Jealous that I haven't collected a pair from you yet." Zander smirked as he sat down as he pulled out a pair of yellow and black laced panties from his pocket to show the two of them.

"No thank you Mr. Nott, I don't know where or whom that appendage has been." She rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Well another Hufflepuff notch on your bed post their Zander." George nodded his head at his other friend.

"I've learned that Hufflepuff are the ones that all the guys underestimate mate. But I have to say, the girls that have surprised me most are the Ravenclaw girls." He said smirking as his feet rested on the table infront of the loveseat and his hands behind his head.

"Can we not talk about Zander's panty collection?" Clairi asked with a huff.

The two laughed at her behavior, she had array facial expressions that would pass over her face at any time.

"I am trying to live up to Sirius Blacks reputation since you cant Clairi with out it going wrong." He said stuffing the panties in his pocket as a firsty came through the porthole.

Clairi rolled her eyes at that, knowing that her father talked a lot about his years at Hogwarts and being the playboy that he was. But Zander took it up, as it was his duty as the unofficial adopted son of Sirius Black, mostly since Jaspin isn't at school anymore and Harry has other things to worry about.

"What do you say Clairi? One roll in a broom closet with me and then you'll know what you've been missing." Zander said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

" Pass Zander." She rolled her eyes again as the boy laughed at her.

"Zand man, you know she wouldn't go for you, your not who she really wants." George said giving Zand a knowing look.

"Lady Black you wound me, how will I survive with out your affection?" Zander placed his hands over his heart.

"I think you'll survive Lord Nott." She said from behind her book, hiding the fact that her cheeks where slightly pink across her freckled face.

"Zander, sorry mate your not Fredrick, so she wont be interested in you." George winked at Clairi, which caused her to hide further behind her book.

"Very true Georgie, I'm sure that if Fred asked for a roll in a broom closet, she may consider it." Zander nodded agreeing with the red head.

"Will you two please stop this teasing?" Clairi asked.

"Why would they love? Your so easy to tease." A voice came from next to the short hallway to the porthole to their tower.

The three simultaneously turned towards Fred, who leaned up against the wall looking at the.

"Well I'm going to bed before all three of you decide to continue the 'picking on Clairi' night. And we are going back to Grimwalded Place tomorrow, so we all need to sleep." She got up in a hurry and scurried up to her dorm.

"She's a skittish one she is." Zander commented.

"She knows we are right." George chuckled.

"How long where you teasing her mates?" Fred asked as he watched her disappear.

"Not that long I recon." Zander shrugged as the three fallowed Clairi's advice, not that they would actually admit to the woman in question that they take her advice more often then not, headed towards their own dorm. She was right that they would all be heading back to the Order's head quarters for the holiday break, and the ride would be long since they agreed to watch over the other younger kids in their group.

Next thing Clairi knew; she was being wakened up by Professor McGonagole. The older women looked scared and worried, as she asked Clairi to meet in the common room as she went to wake up Hermione and Ginny. Clairi grabed the lavender sweater that hung long on her body, and headed to the common room. She found everyone besideds Harry and Ron there. Fred pulled her into the side of his body when her teeth started chattering, he sleeply muttered the warming charm on the sweater she was wearing over her pajama shorts and tank-top. She was wearing thigh high thick knitted socks that Molly knitted for her as well.

"Professor, whats going on?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You'll know when we get to Professor Dumbledore's office." She said hurring ly as she lead the group out of the tower, Clairi casted the _timest_ charm to see the time, 3am.

Once in the office, away from prying eyes of the other portraits, did they find Harry, sweaty and breathing heavely, Ron watching his best friend as the group stood and waited.

"In the dream, where you standing next to the victume or looking down at the scean?" Dumbledore asked with his back to Harry and the rest o them.

"Neither, it was like I was.. Professor whats happening to me? Harry spoke, his chest still heaving from breathing rapidly.

"Everart, Aurthor's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people." Dumbledore walked to a portrait ignoring Harry's question, the tention in the room thickening.

"Sir!"

"Phiniuse, you must go to your portrait at Grimwalded place, let them know that Aurthors gravely injured. That his children will be arriving soon by portkey." Dumbledore spoke still not looking at Harry.

"Albus, they got him it was close, but they think he'll make it. Once more the Dark Lord faild to aquier it." One of the Portraits spoke a few moments later.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Dumbledore gave a relived look over at the group avoiding Harry.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry finally yelled at the headmaster causing everyone to jump and look at the boy.


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a couple of days since Mr. Weasley had been rescued, and all the Hogwarts kids returned to Grimwalded Place for the Christmas Holidays. Bill was out somewhere with an unknown lady that only Charlie knew of, because if Mrs. Weasley knew, she would be planning his wedding to happen with in the next month. One of the many reasons why Bill and Charlie kept each other's secret when it comes to their dating lives. Charlie after hearing that his father landed himself in St. Margo's decided to surprise his family with a visit. Take a small holiday from wrangling dragons, dealing with the hatchlings, which was a lot more enjoyable then trying to dodge the adult dragons tails and teeth. Then you have the small group of witches and wizards that think they know everything they need to know about dragons to want them all put down and hunted to extinction. That notation drove Charlie crazy, dragons where normally fine unless targeted or their hatchlings are targeted.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he walked through the halls of the Black family temporary home. He much preferred the manor he picked the kids up from the summer before last, it was a cozy home even if he only saw a small portion of the manor. But he walked passed the room that Fred, George and Zander where sharing and saw only George and Zander in there. Which was a weird thing, since you never found the two with out Fred and Clairi. There wasn't a holiday that the four of them would be found planning a prank for the family that would upset Charlie's mum. Charlie leaned up against the doorframe listening to two of the four pranksters.

"You sure that they will fall for it?" George asked.

"You've seen how they look at each other. I mean Fred's been in love with her since fourth year, when she pulled that book prank on us. Sending the books in the library to chase us away from her before we could ask for the counter to the curse she hit us with." Zander raised his eyebrow at George.

"True, and it's sickening to watch Fred with those eyes he sends her when she isn't looking." George gagged.

"Ok you two, what are you planning?" Charlie asked from the doorframe.

"Coming up with how to get two thick, stubborn, people to realize their bloody feelings for each other." George looked at Charlie.

"Oh Fred and Clairi? They are stubborn, ridiculously so." Charlie chuckled walking over to the vacant bed in the room and sat down.

"How did you know?" Zander asked sceptically.

"Oh, I've figured out how to read my brothers and families faces when they don't hide their emotions." He looked at the other two.

"So what are you two thinking?" Charlie asked.

"Rouge Mistletoe?" Zander shrugged.

"Lock them in a boor closet?" George thought out loud.

"Truth serum?" Zander looked over at George.

"You two are really reaching huh?" Charlie laughed, shacking his head.

"What would you suggest?" The two asked.

"How about a modified sticking charm? Or a modified binding charm? One that will only release when they've told each other the truth." Charlie shrugged at them, watching the realization and shock wash over their faces.

"Remember George and Zander, both Fred and Clairi will see the two of you coming a mile away. They are also both exceptionally thick. So have someone they wouldn't expect to prank them." Charlie got up and walked out.

Charlie chuckled as he continued to walk through the halls. Remembering the shy girl that he met on the platform, who was quiet and soft spoke. The brother that was loud and loyal to those he loves. They are both now adults, Clairi was now one of the most out spoken witches, she was fierce, loyal and a Black. Fredrick was laid back; still loud when he wanted to be, loyal, brave and could be cocky all the time if Clairi didn't have him wrapped around her little finger. Yes Charlie knew from the first moment the two met that they would be perfect for each other.

"Fred! No that's to much!" Clairi's voice came from the end of the hall.

"No! I'm fallowing what you told me." Fred spoke next.

"No I said a cup! Not 2 cups!"

"Oh! I thought you said 2."

"See, you need to listen more! Now look at us!"

Charlie walked in to the kitchen to find the kitchen covered in white powder, including the two people arguing. Clairi being nearly a foot shorter then Fred, she was looking up at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He was looking down at her, hands in his pockets. His red-hair was sticking up and nearly white, his clothes speckled with the same white powder.

"This is why we don't have _Candy POPPERS_ in the Kitchen!" Clairi glair at him.

"Clairi the Candy Popper fell out of my jacket pocket." Fred smirked at her.

"Uggg! You're a bloody idiot!" Clairi turned around from him and racked her hands through her white and black hair as Fred just smiled at her.

"Yeah I am, but _Your Idiot_." Fred said waiting for her to turn around.

"Very true Fredrick Weasley, you are my bloody idiot, only Merlin him self knows why." She turned to look back at him.

Charlie watched as Fred bent further to her height, like the way that his father and mother acted when his mum was upset and his father was trying to get her to forgive him.

"Yeah, but hay now we know white hair is definitely not your color, love." He smiled as he began to dust off the white powder.

"Ugg, we have to get more flower." She laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Harry to have the cookies that you make. I mean your brilliant when it comes to potions, but not so brilliant in the kitchen." Fred joked as he flicked his wand.

"Well it's nice to see you two are still getting along." Charlie finally walked fully into the kitchen.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Clairi asked as she gave him a hug.

"After seeing the scheming I saw up stairs, I'm guessing that those two don't know." Charlie looked at them.

"No, and what scheming?" Fred asked.

"Oh I'm not snitching on anyone little brother." Charlie said.

After cleaning up the kitchen, and leaving before Molly could catch the two in their weird way of flirting. When they where all called down for dinner, which happened to be Molly's famous chili. George and Zander casted a charm at the two unsuspecting targets, who sat across from them. Tonks was haplessly flirting with a thick Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all talking about what they should do next when they got back to school. Bill was entertaining Ginny with stories of Egypt. Sirius and Regulus chatting with Gwen as they watched their daughters. Molly asking the boys if there where any prospects in their dating lives and getting the same answer she would always get. Charlie knew that the absents of Percy was hurting their mother. The third oldest Weasley had sided with the minister; the jerk renounced and turned his back on his family.

At the end of dinner, Charlie watched as George and Zander waited for their charm to work on the other two. When both Fred and Clairi got up with out being stuck to each other the two jumped in surprise.

"Bloody hell the charm didn't work!" George groaned looking at Zander.

The outburst drew everyone's attention, as Charlie chuckled.

"What Charm George? Zander?" Clairi asked eyeing them.

"Well Zairi, you see." George stammered.

"Exactly, we where just." Zander looked at the witch as she twirled her wand between her fingers, waiting for an answer.

Everyone in the kitchen knew that this was either going to end with the two pranksters being cursed or they where going to end up with some deep secret told infront of the women that was one of their mum. And the others adopted mum.

"We where testing a charm out on you two before going after who it was created for." George answered.

"Oh really, so it had nothing to do with getting the truth out of Fred and I?" Clairi asked with a smirk on her face.

"How?" Zander asked.

"Well here's the thing boys, you're not the only ones that can snoop." Clairi Laughed.

"Guy's lets leave it, Clairi you know that hexing the two morons would only result in a prank war on Christmas day. Then we will all be in trouble with mum, and that would be a waist of a holiday." Fred said nonchalantly as he picked up a few plates.

"We will finish this talk later." Clairi giggled.

On Christmas morning, Regulus watched from his corner of the library, working on his Fireball Whiskey that Sirius was handing out to the adults in the room. By Christmas lunch Author was back at the HQ which the children where glad about. He watched as Ron opened his gift from his mum, he got a hand made vest with an "R" on it. The twins got matching scarfs; Ginny a hat, Hermione and Clairi both got knee high slipper soaks. Harry also got a scarf, as the two oldest Weasley children just chuckled at the Weasley family annual sweaters that everyone got along with a different hand made gift from the matriarch of the family.

Now the children where all in their own world after the gifts where passed out and watching Ron stuff his face in the most ungraceful way possible, or at least that's what Clairi and Hermione complained about. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where seated on the chaise whispering about there D.A class that they formed back after Halloween. Regulus was proud of his daughter for coming up with the idea and they had no clue that he knew their secret. He to was fed up with the toad teaching at the school, let alone his niece and daughter, and that he was fed up with the women targeting both of the Black heirs because of their outspoken nature. Most of the Professors where notified that Hermione were a Black now that the Legacy Potion incident got to the pres. Regulus knew that the leak was from a student.

Looking from the trio to Gwen, who was sitting chatting with both Tonks and Remus about one thing or another. He knew Gwen expressed how she wanted to get to know Hermione and her parents that raised her, when the child found out about her heritage. Gwen wasn't thrilled that they had to still hide since the wizarding world still believed that he and her where dead. Continuing his gaze from his wife to the quartet as George stood up to go to the bathroom. Regulus caught the look that passed between Clairi and Fred as the girl took a sip of her tea. The two had done something to get back at the other two for their failed charm. Soon they all herd yelling and cursing coming from down the hallway. Clairi couldn't hold her laughter as the parents watched. Molly's face was starting to turn red; Sirius was smiling from behind his glass of fireball whiskey. Soon a very angry red head came in to the room, his pants pulled up, but not zipped up. George's face redder then Molly's at this moment.

"What did you do?" He asked stalking over to Clairi.

"Oh, Georgie, you know when a friend asks for my help, I can never say no. That's just how I am." She smirked as her eyes glanced over at Fred.

"Simple suction charm, mixed with a light stinging charm, mate." Fred explained.

"So hopefully this stops you from _testing_ charms on myself ever again Mr. Weasley." Clairi smirked as she got up and asked if anyone wanted another cup of tea.


	34. Chapter 34

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember, allow it to fill you up. " Harry explained as he walked around the room of requirement. Clairi was still amazed at how the school wanted them to fight back, to learn what they needed to learn.

Clairi closed her eyes and thought of a memory, the happiest she ever was.

 _Flash Back; September 1_ _st_ _, first year._

 _Clairi sat there in the compartment with the four boys that weren't scared away by her last name. They where talking about quidditch and wondering which house they'll be in. Clairi wasn't sure how to join in on the group conversation, sure her cousin taught her how to play the different positions in the game and she preferred to play as a chaser._

" _So do you play Airi?" one of the twins asked._

" _I do, um.. Which one are you?" She asked looking at the boy._

" _Fred and what position?" He asked as he took her hand under the book she was reading. Like the eleven-year-old boy knew she needed some reassurance to join the conversation._

" _I learned all the positions, but I prefer to play chaser. I don't like getting hit with a blogger." She said looking at him._

" _Awesome! So you and I will be the chasers, Fred and George can be the beaters, and Lee the amazing commentator!" Nott said excitedly as he hopped to the other side of Clairi and invaded her personal space bubble._

" _That's if we all get into the same house Nott." Lee laughed._

" _Well, we should promise that not matter what house the five of us are in, we all stay friends!" Nott grinned at them._

" _Really?" Clairi asked hopefully._

" _I agree."_

" _No matter what house we are in."_

" _We stay friends!"_

" _Best of Friends!" The twins said intangum to each other making Clairi laugh._

" _Right best of friends!" She smiled at them agreeing with the funny boys._

 _End of Flash Back._

The feeling of love and friendship filled her up as she pointed her wand out at the center of the little circle her boys and herself made. " _Expecto Patronum."_ Clairi spoke with her eyes still closed, feeling the energy of the spell pass through her body and towards her extended arm and into her wand. When she opened her eyes, she saw an artic fox stairing at her, before being tackled by Fred's larger red fox and running around the others. George's Lemur acted like it was swinging just out of reach from Lee's cheetah teasing the larger feline. Zander's falcon flew around them causing a light breeze to move Clairi's hair. Many of the other students where able to produce a patrons form. Ginny a stallion, Hermione an otter, that was chased by Ron's Jack rustle terrier.

"A Full Body Patrons is the most difficult to produce. But shield forms are equally useful against a variety of opponents." Harry continued explaining as he walked around the room.

"Just remember that your patrons can only protect you for as long as you stay focused."

Soon the fun was stopped when they started to hear a banging noise coming from where the door to the home of requirement would open up for them. When Umbridge blasted the doors open the Inquisitorial squad rushed in stunning some of the students, Clairi saw that Draco had a hold of Cho Chang who looked very guilty. A 7th year Slytherin grabbed Clairi and took her wand.

"Better not do anything Black, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." The boy said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Give me back my wand Avery, you creep." She hissed at the boy.

"Oh no, no, no Lady Black. You broke the rules of the High Inquisitor, now you have to answer for them." He purred, or what sounded like a purr, if snakes could purr that is.

"Let her go Avery or you'll regret it!" Fred yelled at the other boy.

Avery just laughed as Umbrage gave the order to have all the students in the room placed in the great hall. As they walked towards the Hall, Clairi held her head up high and didn't show how much Avery's hidden fondling bothered her. She knew that she had bottled up every memory she had of the women that was planning on torture everyone here.

"Who knew you had such a figure hidden behind you muggle clothes and these school robes. Maybe I'll ask _him_ if you can be my reward for the cause." Avery whispered.

"Over my dead cold body Avery." She glared.

"Oh, you are a pure-blood he would want you in his ranks." Avery rudder his nose against her throat.

"I would rather die then join him." She said as she head butted the boy in the nose before he threw her into the great hall.

"You will pay for that you blood-traitor." He snirred as he pinched his nose forgetting that he placed her wand in his pocket.

Clairi summoned it, then sent the Buggy-bat hex at him.

"Maybe next time Avery, you'll know not to feel me up or take my wand." She smirked at him as he left in agony to head to the hospital wing.

A few months later, with Hogsmead privileges taken, detentions given, and Headmaster Dumbledore gone from the castle. The position was given to Professor Umbridge that was turning this school into a smaller version of Azkaban. Clairi knew that Fred and George where planning something big and leaving school. They had their lives all planned out. A place to live, the shop that she helped with procuring over the summer. They decided that they didn't need their N.W.E.T.S to open the shop. Clairi knew that it was nothing against her, but she felt like they where leaving her behind. Zander even agreed to stay with her, even though he wanted to get away from the school or prison they where living in. They planned to interrupt the Theory of Charms O.W.L with setting off their amazing fireworks.

So when the day came, Clairi said she would sneak into the tower that the twins brooms where being kept in. After the fight with the Slytherin house during the Quidditch game that Malfoy when as fare as insult the Weasley and even Lilly Potter, which caused the twins and Harry to go after him and cause a fist fight. Umbridge punished the three and didn't the actual instigators, which caused a lot of yelling from many students. Once she got the broom she meet the twins and Zander at the top of the third floor staircase.

"Here you two idiots go." She said pouting as she handed them their brooms.

"Oh, Zairi, don't be like that. You'll be back with us as soon as school ends. We even have enough room for you and Zander to live with us in the apartment." George smiled at her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but you both still idiots." She muttered.

"Zander if you will." George said turning away to let Fred speak to Clairi a moment.

"Clairissa, we aren't leaving you alone." Fred said looking at her.

"What have I said about calling me Clairissa?" She asked him looking him in the eye.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, threats of hexing my arse, among other things." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, well be ready to take the hex I'll be sending you once school is out." She said stepping into his open arms.

"Yeah lov, you can hex me as much as you want." He agreed before heading toward the other two.

Clairi watched as the fireworks destroyed all of Umbridge's rules and order. She watched with Zander as everyone rushed out to cheer on the twins as they left Hogwarts.

"Harry? Harry?" Clairi heard Hermione calling Harry's name as the boy came to be sitting on the ground in a daze. The group that consisted of Clairi, Zander, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry found them selves in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. After Harry had a vision of Clairi's father being captured and being held where the prophecies where held till their owner came to claim them. When they discovered the Sirius wasn't there, Lucius Malfoy came walking down the aisle they where all standing in. Harry after deciding that he could wait for it all to be explained had the group stun the other Death Eaters. After destroying the Prophecies Hall the students fell through the door, into another hall of Mysteries.

Though this one had a large archway in the center of the room. Soon the death eaters fallowed, each grabbing a child.

"Aww look what I've got here." Bellatrix laughed in Clairi's ear.

"Lovely to see you Auntie Bella." Clairi gasped.

Clairi watched as her Father appeared behind Malfoy and punched the bastardy. Soon others arrived, Tonks instructed Clairi to get the younger ones to safety as the adults took on the Death Eaters. As they ran for the door, the students where drawn into the battle alongside the adults. Many of the death eaters where stunned or petrified. Clairi looked up to see how Harry and her Father where doing against Malfoy and Nott. Harry and Sirius stunned the other two and when Sirius turned to speak to Harry, Bellatrix appeared an sent a well executed Killing Curse at her father.

As Lupin grabbed Harry, Zander held onto a distraught Clairissa. The girl who only got to spend a little time with her father. The girl that wrote him everyday in her journal. The mad that was falsely imprisoned for 12 years of her life, that she only got back in her 5th year of school at the age of 15 years old. That man was gone now. She was crying as Harry chased after her murderous aunt. She was crying because her father wouldn't see the world that would come after Voldimort was finally gone. He would never get to scare the shit out of the man that would come to him for her hand, he would never see her get married or have children. All the things that she knew that she wanted him to enjoy after his imprisonment where now a dream.

 _ ************ Hey everyone!********_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapter updates! Been home sick so decided to catch up on the updates since I had the time.******* I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does.***** Enjoy!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Clairi sat in the hidden window in the library watching as the other students ran around next to the Black Lake. The Griffendor was still suffering from lingering effects of the tussle with Death Eaters a few months ago. She got hit with a curse that she hadn't heard of. It was a green lighting that hit her in the left arm and left a spider web of scars from the impacted spot to the tip of her fingers, her left arm still felt numb most of the time even with the help of Madam Pumfry. Hermione got hit with a darker curse that was possibly meant to kill the girl; she was still in the hospital under the care of Snape and Pumfry who are certain that the purple scare will never go away. Ron had finally woken up from his unconscious state he was in for almost a month after a run in with the brains in the Brain room of the mysteries department. He was suffering from slight memory laps.

Clairi believed that the Death Eaters where mainly focused on Harry that night, which is why up until the adults arrived not a single Arvada curse was thrown at them. Her Auntie Bella was on both Harry's and her own list of most hated people. Clairi hasn't been able to get this feeling of anger to leave her, it sometimes felt as if it would over take her at times. She knew that the Blacks had a history of going insane with madness. Clairi had an idea that it might have been because of the inbreeding that the family participated in by marrying second and third cousins. But now that she is struggling with this over whelming anger, hatred, despair that she was feeling, she has another idea that since the Blacks where known to keep their emotions in check that once something happens that causes them to lose the control they had break, starts the slow descend to madness.

"You're not going mad Clairi." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How do you know Uncle Reggi?" Clairi asked without looking away from the window.

"Because you are so much like your father." He said walking to take the rest of the window seat.

"Right, I only got almost 3 years with him. So I doubt that I'm much like him." She scoffed at the thought.

Sure she knew that she had some of Sirius's personality but she only spent a few years before Azkaban and a few after he was released. So she couldn't be much like him.

"Oh, the look you have on you face is the same one he wore when it came to Bellatrix." Reggi chuckled.

"I have plans for Auntie Bella." She sneered.

"Oh and like a good little Black you are going to be creative with those plans."

"Oh I'm planning to be very inventive with my plans Uncle." She laughed.

Clairi didn't notice the look that her Uncle had on his face as she subconsciously started to chew on her thumb nail, something Zander pointed out that she had done when she planned things out.

"You aren't the only one that has plans for your Auntie, Clairi. Did you know that when I was named the Heir after my mother nearly killed Sirius? That Bellatrix offered to kill him as a gift to me?" Regulus asked his niece.

"No, dad hardly spoke of his time growing up." Clairi looked at him in shock.

"Well that's probably because it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops for him. He was just as rebellious as he always had been. Always getting into trouble, arguing about traditions, befriending Potters, werewolves, and muggle-borns."

"Sounds like Dad." She laughed slightly pulling her knees closer to her.

"Yeah, your father always told me he would be there for me when I needed him. He tried to talk to me after you where born, trying to get me to leave the Black family. I was scared that mother would go after him if I did so. Especially when I saw that you had appeared on the family tapestry."

"But I thought he was blasted off the stupid tapestry?" Clairi asked in confusion.

"That's true, but I was working on returning the one's blasted off to it. I never believed what my mother did. I must have been close because you appeared connected to him."

"Oh, so you where trying to curse beak the tapestry."

"Yes, I was." He chuckled.

"Dad wont get to see everything he spoke of wanting to see happen now." She spoke sadly.

"Things like what?" He asked knowing some of what she was speaking about.

"Well he wont get to see Jaspin make it to the world cup, or see snake face be put down, he wont get to see Harry finally get with Ginny. He wont be at my graduation next week." Clairi explained.

"So he wont get to see the things that a father should see." He nodded.

"Yeah, I was goanna ask him to meet me at Hogsmead to shop for a dress for graduation, but I cant now. I can't ask you since your supposed to be dead and to many death eaters are around now." She said as she got up.

"You could always ask Hermione." He suggested knowing that if he wasn't still hiding as Regel Noir that he would be agreeing to go with her and his own daughter.

"I was thinking that." She smiled at him.

Once she was gone, Regulus let out the massive breath he was slightly holding in. He could tell that she will be troubled for a while with this. Knowing that he father died because of a group of students jumped first instead of asking questions. Knowing that another member of her bloodline was responsible for his death. This was going to be a long summer for her. She would be the head of the Black family by the end of the summer and then the Dark Lord will more then likely turn to her to try to get the Black family back under his rule.

A week after her conversation with her Uncle in the library and going shopping with Zander since Hermione wasn't allowed to go. Zander helped her find a simple black dress. It head a high neck line and hugged her body, but what made the dress was the back. It had black straps that crossed her back where her shoulder blades set and plunged to her lower back. The plunging back made the dress scandals in pure-blood society, which thrilled Clairi since she wasn't a typical pure-blood heirs or head of the Noble House of Black.

She stood infront of the mirror in her dorm room looking at the dress. She pulled out her wand and wordlessly enchanted the bodice to sparkle with red and gold stones to show she was a proud Gryffindor. She had set her curled hair into an elegant bun behind her left ear with spirals of loose curls framing her face. She found a ribbon studded belt that she tied into her hair that the studs matched the ones she enchanted on her dress. She used simple make up, black eyeliner, mascara, a light blush and a red lipstick. Clairi wanted to be elegant but simple for the graduation and ball that fallowed that night.

"Fred and George would be cat calling you if they where here." Zander chuckled when she exited the stair case of the tower.

"Very true, they always went over the top when it came to me looking like a bloody girl." She laughed.

"Not girl anymore, but now it would because you are looking like a woman." He said offering her his elbow.

"Well thank you Mr. Nott." She bowed her head as she placed her hand in the nook of his elbow.

"Of course Lady Black." He smirked.

Zander had agreed to escort her to the graduation and ball since his ex was caught in the quidditch team locker room with a Ravenclaw boy. Zander was dashing in his black dress robes and red silk tie. Their relationship was strictly platonic, brotherly/sisterly, but to anyone in the wizarding society it looked more then that. It would look like the House of Nott and the House of Black where connected to each other.

Graduation was very different then any other event. Each female student had to be escorted into the great hall by a fellow male student in their year, the students would line up in a receiving line at the top of the grand stair case. One of the Professors would announce the pair of students, speaking their title with their names, their house, and what they plan on pursuing after that night.

"Please Welcome Lady Clairissa Black escorted by Mr. Nott. Both from Gryffindor, Lady Black is planning to take up Curse Breaking as Mr. Nott plans to join the Aura Department." Professor Noir announced as they stood at the top of the stairs.

The two of them walked down the stairs with the elegance of their Noble houses and the sense of pride in their Hogwarts House. This ceremony was created by the founders and never changed. It was exhausting to those who hated the high society life they where born into. As the students entered the great hall the décor was created to reflect all the houses. Cascading vines draped across the ceiling and walls, with flowers that represented the houses. To represent Hufflepuff, Marigold's, solidago's, Daffodill's, and Sun Flowers. Ravenclaw had gathered together, Delphinium's, For get me Not's, Hydrangea and Cornflower's. Gryffindor was represented by Astilbe's, Dahlia's , Red Lillie's, and Amaranthus. Slytherin had enchanted Green Rose's, Bells of Ireland, Dendrobium Orchid's and willow vines.

The Great Hall looked like an enchanted garden and it was more beautiful then the Yule ball décor. The floating candles still above them with the stars shining above the flowers.

Once all the students where announced, and parents sat down inside the great hall did the Headmaster approach the owled podium.

" _Welcome parents and guest to this beautiful ceremony to introduce these amazing young men and young ladies to the society we live in. These students after tonight will no longer be the children we raised and taught, they will be functioning members of the Wizarding world. As you all have heard they have chosen how they will contribute to our world. Some becoming Master's in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration. A few going to Romainia to join the adventurous profession of Dragon Taming, many of our talented flyers have been recruited into the Quidditch league. A majority are planning to enter the Aura training program, and the talented few are planning to become curse breakers. These young men and Ladies are the ones that are building our worlds futures._

 _I want them to remember that not everything is as it seams. That the world isn't black and white. You have learned many lessons here at Hogwarts, I hope that you all will take them out of these walls and still learn from them."_

Once Headmaster Dumbledore finished his speech, Professor McGonagall explained that when a students name is called they where to precession up to her so that she could hand them their parchment of graduation. This was a tedious and slow process, since she didn't call the next student till the one before was heading back down the isle. After the preseason was complete the Head Boy and Girl had given their speeches. Then all the Professors participated in launching house colored sparks over the heads of the students, concluding the end of the ceremony and the start of the next event the ball.

 *********Ello Readers!*******

 **Hope everyone is staying safe out there. I hope you all enjoy my take on the graduation from Hogwarts.***** Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter****** Enjoy!*******


	36. Chapter 36

Remus watched as the many order members passed through the Black manor in Godrick Hallow to morn Sirius Black. His own daughter just graduated from Hogwarts and her father couldn't be there to watch. Remus was the last of his group of friends alive, James, Sirius and yes even Peter where all gone. Clairi had asked him to move into the manor since she personally didn't want anyone living in the town house alone. She told him that there was plenty of room for him and enough privacy for the full moon. He has been living with Clairi, Zander, and Harry and of course Tonks for about two weeks. It's been a hard two weeks for the group. Harry had arrived about a week later after school let out and spends most of his day riding trains in London. Which he wasn't sure was safe since Voldimort or Moldimort as Clairi likes to correct everyone, was out there somewhere.

Looking around the library, Remus found Clairi tucked into Fred's side with a cup of tea in her hand looking sad, with Zander and George huddled with them. Harry was seated near the fire with Hermione and Ron as they watched the Adults slowly give Clairi their condolences.

"Lov are you alright?" Tonks asked him when she handed him a cup of tea.

"I'm worried about them." He nodded to the children around them.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione will be fine. Mrs. Weasley already told them to stay at the burrow." Tonks explained.

"I'm also worried about them over there." He held his cup towards the older group.

"Clairi is a Black, she probably will spend time berried in a book or breaking things. Fred, George and Zander will get her back to her normal self in no time."

As Remus and Tonks spoke quietly, they noticed Jaspin come into the library. The young man was alittle worn out since he has been training and playing Quidditch since leaving school. He walked over to Clairi and pulled her into a hug, which drew the attention of Harry and the others. Remus smiled at the group hugs the three shared, which wasn't the first time, he seen this happen.

 _Flashback; Halloween_

 _Remus lay on the couch of his cabin in the forest that he has been living in since the end of school. Sirius asleep in the armchair next to the dead fire, James standing just off in the small kitchen filling up a kettle. The night before was the full moon, so the two of them came to help him with Moody. Like they have been doing since their third year of school. Rubbing his hands down the length of his face he decided he needed to move even if he felt sick and tired. You would think that living as long as he had with Lycanthrope, he should be used to the feeling after the full moon, no he hadn't. It's not as bad as it used to be but he was still sick and sluggish afterwards._

" _Good Morning Moony." James said cheery as Remus made his way to the sink to wash his face._

" _Morning Prongs."_

" _I should get back to Lily, Jaspin and Harry." He said looking out the window._

" _Yeah, that would be a good idea. Heard from Peter at all?" Remus asked._

" _Not a word since the last letter, saying he would be staying away to keep us all safe."_

" _He's been really with drawn since we all started to move on with our lives. You with Lilly and the kids, Sirius with Clairi."_

 _The two friends looked over at their other friend, who was still asleep. It had been 6 months since Marine's family home was attacked, and that was hard for the man who was now a single father. James and Lilly helped out when they can since they where in hiding since the Dark Lord was after Harry. Remus would watch the girl most of the time since he wasn't an aura and had the time. Remus was teaching the girl about the flowers that grew on the manor's grounds. Which seemed to distract the girl long enough to forget that mommy and daddy weren't around at the moment._

" _I hope that this war ends soon. So that we don't have to stay hidden. Lily is going stir crazy staying inside the wards all the time. Or at least that's what she keeps saying, not sure what stir crazy means though." James sighed._

" _It's a muggle saying James, it means she is ready to get out of the house and do something else." Remus chuckled as the kettle sounded waking Sirius from his slumber._

" _Well well, look what the dog brought in. Get your beauty sleep there Padfoot?" James teased._

" _Shut up Prongs." Sirius yawned as he scratched the back of his head._

 _The three shared the pot and when they where mostly fully awake they decided to split ways. James back home to his kids, Jaspin wanting to learn how to fly since he just turned 4. The kid was like a hyper version of James, sure James was easy going and enjoyed having fun, but Jaspin couldn't sit still longer then 5 minutes. Sirius was heading out to see if he could take Clairi out to a park or somewhere before he had to leave her with the Potters while he was off on an Order meeting. Remus would pick her up after trick-or-treating later that night. Remus knew Sirius wasn't happy that Dumbledore wanted him for tonight's mission. Sirius had barley took part in order missions since Marine was killed._

" _You know Remus the kids would enjoy it if you came with us tonight." James said after Sirius passed through the floow._

" _No, I'll pick up cub after wards. Gives me time to sleep more so that she has all my attention." Remus chuckled._

" _Alright you're loss then. Lily found a great wolf costume for Clairi, its black like Padfoot. Jaspin chose a dragon and Harry is goanna be a lion. So I'll have a zoo tonight." James said walking out the front door to apperate away._

" _Oh I want a picture of Padfoot and Clairi dressed as Padfoot." Remus laughed._

" _Oh I'm sure I could get one." James teased before the pop of apparition sounded through the quiet forest. Leaving Remus with the knowledge that no one was around anymore._

 _Remus knew that he needed more sleep before he dealt with a 3year after a great deal of Halloween candy. He knew the little cub would save the chocolate for him since she learned that he loved chocolate, anytime she went out with her father she always got Remus a chocolate bar for the next time he watched her. Remus was fond of the cub and even Moony was protective of Clairi. Remus made his way up to his room in the cabin and sat on his bed. Debating on if he should take a shower now or wait till later. As he debated, his eyes caught the last photograph that Marine had taken before her death. He had gone for a visit since Clairi asked her mummy about him. Sure Clairi loved Uncle James, but she always told Remus he was her favorite uncle. The photo was of him behind a giggling little girl. That was when time where simpler._

 _Later that night as Remus got out of the shower a patronuse came flying through the window. A stag that gave a one word message, "HURRY" before it disappeared. Remus hurried to get dressed and ran outside and apperated to the Potters Cottage .Once outside the Potters home Remus new instantly that something seriously happened earlier. The home had no lights on, the front door wide open, and Remus noticed that there was a large whole in the roof of the home. He pulled out his wand as she slowly, but hastily walked into the house. The living room area showed that someone had rushed out of the room. As he walked up the stairs he found James laying there lifeless, Remus knew he put up a fight to keep the kids safe. He continued up the stairs towards the stairs. He checked the first bedroom before his ears caught the faint sound of crying._

 _He found Jaspin in his rooms closet with a barley crying Clairi curled up in the dark corner. The girl holding tightly to her black dog stuffy. Remus crouched there and reached out to tap their shoulder._

 _End of flash back._

That was the last time he saw the pair together till he took the teaching position that Dumbledore offered him. He knew they would be at Hogwarts at the same time, but he thought that the girl may have ended up in a different house. But Remus as he watched the younger generation from his spot in the Library now, he wasn't surprised that Jaspin, Clairi and Harry ended up in the same house.

"Remus, how is living here going?" Arthur asked walking up to him and Tonks.

"It's going, strange since Harry is pretty much gone all day, Clairi is busy trying to get everything she needs to do done about being the head of the House of Black. Hermione is taken up in the Library. Its like they are here but not." Remus explained.

"I see, did you know Bill was transferred back to Gringotts?"

"No I haven't hear that."

"Oh yes, I believe he offered Clairi the apprenticeship under him."

"Oh that's what she was hoping for!" Tonks said excitedly.

The rest of the evening went much the same way. Many wizards coming and going, offering condolences for the Black Heiress for her father. Enough tea and biskets to sink a ship. Small conversation with close friends, watching to see what would be said. All while there was a beetle on the wall that no one noticed since the family was busy morning and making sure that Sirius's family was taken care of.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Black-Nott Wedding to be Announced?**_

 _ **After a lovely Funeral for the late Lord Sirius Black, put together by his only living family member, heiress and daughter Lady Clairissa Black. Sources say that the Eldest of the Nott Family, Zander Nott was seen cozying up to the Black Heiress. This wouldn't be the first time either. Over the years the two young adults spent at Hogwarts, they where seen on multiple occasions together.**_

 _ **Many witnessed the two enter the Graduation Ceremony at each other's arm. They made a lovely couple; I would believe that Lord Nott would approve of his bastard son's choice in a partner. With that thought it seems as though there has never been a Wedding between the two Noble Families in Centuries.**_

 _ **Young Mr. Zander Nott who was the first Nott to be sorted anywhere but the house of Slytherin and many wizards and witches thought that the boy was a disgrace to the Noble family. Not only because he was born under certain circumstances but because of his sorting. Many that I've talked to that knew or where aquantaced with the young man, stated that wherever Lady Black went, he followed. He had grown into a very handsome young man, one with the looks to stand next to the Black Heiress, whom many have sought after.**_

 _ **I've spoken to Lord Nott him self, he is pleased with the turn of events. Stating that if it came to fortune that he may reconsider the young Mr. Nott's position in the family. I know for a fact that Lady Black isn't on good terms with many of the other Noble Houses since she, sources say, wasn't raised to be a prober pureblood Lady in our society. But Sources have told me that she has displayed the Regalness that the Black Family instilled in their children many times over the years after she officially came into the public eye when she was 11 years old after her run in with Mr. Jaspin Potter in Diagon Ally.**_

 _ **So will there be a Black-Nott Wedding in the near future? I will do my best to keep all my lovely readers up to date on this romantic story between two Noble Houses unfold. You'rs Rita Skeeter.**_

" **That Lowly evil Little Beetle!"** Hermione yelled at the breakfast nook as she read the daily that morning.

It had been a few days since the funeral for Clairi's Father, whom happened to be her Uncle as well. It was still strange, Hermione hadn't gotten used to being one of the Black heiresses even if it wasn't announced yet. They where waiting for the war to end before announcing that information. But now she was reconsidering that, with the horrid women that wrote horrible stories about her in her 4th year about being a hussy, or scarlet girl.

"Hermione, no worries, it will be taken care of later." Clairi said as she got a glimpse of the article over Hermione's shoulder as the young women join the other at the nook.

"But Clairi, this is a bloody lie! I didn't see you cozying up to Zander at all at the funeral. You where tucked into Fred's side most of the day." Hermione looked at her cousin across from her.

"Lovely, you need to realize that us Blacks can get that article retracted quite easily. We just have to give them something to replace it in the paper." Clairi smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, so Clairi, is it gonging to be a triad between you, Fred and myself?" Zander asked sliding in next to Clairi.

"As much as that would satisfy your ego Nott, Fred and I are not interested in a triad relationship with the likes of you." Clairi said rolling her eye as she smired raspberry jam on her toast.

"But the daily says other wise." He quirked his eyebrow at her.

Hermione watched the two of them, whom weren't as appalled by the article about their supposed wedding nuptials. Sure the daily had reported a relationship between them in the past, but the Beetle made it into a sensational story. Like the ones that she used to write during the Tri-wizard Tournament. Sure, the Blacks had the ability to have the article retracted, which Hermione was sure that. But not sure what information that they could give that was more sensational then a possible wedding.

A while later Remus entered the kitchen and wandered over to the kettle. The young adults watched the older man, who looked horrible from the night that had passed. Clairi got up and walked over to stand next to him. She watched him for a moment before reaching for a cabinet to open it.

"Here you go Remus, daddy had this one filled for you since he was planning to move back here anyways." She explained when she showed that the small corner cabinet was filled with Chocolate, chocolate bars, hot chocolate, malt balls, honey dukes chocolate, any chocolate the werewolf could have asked for after the full moon.

"Have I ever mentioned that I'm armored with you Blacks?" He said tiredly with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Remus, you may have shown it once or twice." Clairi and Hermione laughed.

A while later after both Tonks and Harry joined them at the table and little Ira who was the house elf that made their food for all the meals finished cooking. Clairi who had been reading the daily after Hermione finished it, looked at the younger Black.

"Hermione, I know we all agreed that we wouldn't day anything about there being two Black Heiresses till after the war to protect Uncle Regulus. But I think it's best to show that both the Heiresses are on the side of Light." Clairi started.

"What of Regulus?" Hermione asked.

"We can say that your mother had you after he passed away, and she died in child birth." Clairi explained.

"How would you explain you all found out?" Remus asked seriously.

"Well, seeing as I have been working through the Black family scrolls and other paper work. I found a diary that stated the if Regulus ever had a child he would want a girl."

"That seems plausible." Remus thought out loud.

The rest of the morning breakfast the group though of other ways to explain how there where two Black Heiresses. They came up with many ideas, but if you really thought about it, there where three Black Heiresses, Clairi, Tonks and Hermione. Tonks because even though her mother was blasted off the family tree was still half Black. So when Hermione said that she was going to go stay over at the Weasley's to spend sometime with Ginny. Clairi excused herself to go up and get ready to head to run a few errands. One to Gringotts, The Ministry, and a third to Rita's office at the Daily. Zander was headed to Fred and George's shop to help finish up before they opened. The boys sent her a set of the Wizzes Women's line, which was a make up line that they created. She laughed when they sent a note with their gift, stating that they knew she didn't need any help in the beauty department, but they thought she would like the thought.

When she was ready she walked out of the house to the apparition point at the front gate of the manor, and apperated to Diagon Ally. As she walked around the Ally, she picked up treats for Noctis and Felix, along with Crooks, Hedwig and Nott's owl Copper. She ran by Flourish and Blotts to pick up a few courses breaking books and warding books. When she exited the store after calling for Obi, the butler elf, she ran into someone she least expected, Marcuse Flint.

"Good day, Lady Black." He looked down at her as if he was examining her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Flint." She nodded, then tried to walk around him to go off to her next destination.

"Oh no you don't M'Lady, I was told I could approach you." He leaned towards her.

"May I ask by whom?" She glared at him.

"Oh the Black glair, the one that you seemed to have perfected now." Flint laughed as he gently picked up a strand of her curls and brought it to his lips.

"I asked you a question Mr. Flint, who gave you permission to approach me, the Head of the House of Black." She asked again, not giving into his attempts to distract her.

"Oh Lord Malfoy had, since he is the closest thing to a male family member you have." He explained with a smirk on his face.

"Well Mr. Flint, you are mistaken. Lord Malfoy has no rule over my house or me. He maybe my estranged Uncle, he has nothing or the authority to give you the permission to approach me." She said as a matter of fact.

"Oh I don't know about that, _He_ doesn't think a women should be running the House of Black. _He_ wants the house controlled by a male Lord. If you understand me." Flint took a step closer to her.

Clairi squared her shoulders, tilted her head up slightly so he nose was slightly up in the air, bringing her to her full height, even if being a 5-foot witch wasn't that tall at all. Clairi was going to use every ounce of her being to get it through Flint's moronically thick scull that she wasn't interested.

"Mr. Flint, I know who you mean when you say _HE,_ But if I'm correct, I am not aliened with the Dark Lord, nor will I ever be. My father was never allied with his either. I will not fallow a man, who preaches the haricy that he is preaching. Especially when that man isn't even a pureblood, but a wizard with muggle blood running through his vanes. Also you can tell _Him_ and my Uncle, that the house of Black is not for them to control. And if I see you approaching me Mr. Flint it means that you are challenging me and my house and I'll respond properly to the challenge." She spoke harshly looking Marcuse in the eye.

"You will regret that, you little Bitch." He snirred at her.

"Oh'contray, I wont regret that Mr. Flint. As I'm a Lady and head of my own house as requested by the last Heir. I am in all my rights. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be and people to see." She smiled and nodded at the pissed man. As she walked away she threw up a silent shield, just in case he decided to do something drastic.

Clairi knew that she could only stand against the Dark Lord somany times before he would go against her house. Sure the Blacks where Royalty in the Wizarding world, but he would still try to take on the Noble House to destroy it once and for all. Clairi decided that she wont let that happen ever, if she had any thing to do about it she thought as she walked into the Ministry to head to offices of the daily to have a word with Rita.

********* Ello Readers!********

So we have gotten to the start of the second wizarding war. We also got a few glimpses some of the aspects for this story. I hope you all enjoy, keep the reviews and comments coming. I enjoy reading what you all say.:))))******** Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter at all.***********


	38. Chapter 38

Harry sat there in the small café in the tube system somewhere in the middle of London. He enjoyed riding trains; it kept his mind off things. Things like Flint approaching Clairi, Hermione flipping out about the Black Heiresses article that was published with a very though apology to Clairi about the lies that Rita's story had created. Taking his mind of Zander coming home late at night whistling from his weekend tussles with a nameless witch. Clairi lecturing him about that one of those witches could be his undoing. The one thing in the house that made him gag more then anything is being a Witness to the affection that goes on between Remus and Tonks. But all that was better then living with the Dursleys.

Harry kept reading the daily in the café as a waitress was cleaning the tables. She stopped near his looking at his paper curiously.

"Harry Potter? Who's Harry Potter?" The girl asked.

"No one, a tosser really." Harry said putting the daily down.

"Funny that paper of yours, couple moments ago I could have sworn I saw a picture move."

"Really?"

"Thought I was going around the twit a bit." She giggled before she walked to clean the next table.

"Hey I was wondering.' Harry started to say as he turned to face her.

"11, that's when I get off,. You can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter. " She smiled at him.

Harry smirking as he turned back to the paper, breathing into his hand to see if he needed a mint or two. Sure Zander gave him a few tips to help with the opposite sex since Harry never really was interested in that sort of thing before. Really the only females he is around a majority of his time are Clairi, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley; he could count his Aunt Petunia among them as well. Even if she was the worst when it came to affection for anyone except her son.

Jaspin has even found a girl that likes him for who he is and not because he is a Potter or related to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yeah that drove his older brother up a wall when the girls at school tried to get close to him. From the letters Harry got from his brother, the girl is a muggle born witch in Ireland, taught at a small wizarding school in Northern Ireland. Her name is Astra; Jaspin sent him a photo of the two of them when he said he didn't believe his older brother. The girl had light red that looked like a pale copper nut. Jaspin said she worked in a bookstore, that's where he met her when he was in the store with a teammate.

As Harry thought about his brother, his mind wandered to Clairi and Fred, which was strange to him. The two never acted like Tonks and Remus, or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They seemed normal, even after the article about her and Zander possibly getting married. He also asked if they were becoming a triad couple. That seemed to be the long running joke between them. Harry glanced out the window as a train passed by and noticed something peculiar happen. Professor Dumbledore appearing on the platform stairing straight at him in the café.

When he got to the other side and stood next to Dumbledore, who had that twinkle in his eye.

"You've been reckless this summer Harry." He commented.

"I enjoy riding on trains. Take's my mind off things." Harry said as he noticed the discoloration on Dumbledore's hand.

"Unpleasant to behold isn't it? The tail is thrilling, if I say so myself, but now is not the time. Take my arm." Dumbledore said holding out his arm to Harry, who turned to look at the café that just shut down for the night.

"Do as I say." He insisted.

As soon as Harry placed his hand on Dumbledore's arm the pull of apperation twisted in his stomach. Sure he has apperated before but for some reason this time he felt like he wanted to barf. When Harry looked up from the ground he found himself in a village infront of a fountain. The village was quiet as Dumbledore guided him towards a stone two story home with ivy climing the wall. With no lights one Dumbledore suggested taking out his wand which he kept on him at all times.

When they entered the house, everything was tossed around the house. Broken furniture, picture frames, dishes among other missalaniuse broken items. As they walked through the destroyed house, Harry noticed a wet spot on the ceiling. As he examined the spot, something dripped onto his forehead, before he could wipe it away Dumbledore did and tasted it. Which was oddly weird. Then they both noticed one lone chair, untouched in the sitting area. Dumbledore moved to stand infront of Harry while stepping closer to the armchair. As Dumbledore poked the chair with his wand, silently countering the spell in place. A head popped out of the top of the armchair, startling Harry slightly.

"Merlin's Beard!" The Head said as the older man stood up as the spell reversed.

The man flapped his arms to lose the transformation, showing that the man was a plumb, an older gentleman, who was standing before them in pajamas.

"No need to disfigure me Albus." The man said looking at the headmaster.

"Well I'll say you make a very convincing armchair Horace." Albus spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"It's all in the upholstery, I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" Horace asked.

Pointing to the ceiling, Dumbledore said, " Dragons Blood."

"Oh." Horace nodded noticing Harry behind Albus.

"Oh, introductions, this is Harry Potter, Harry I'd like you to met a old friend and college of mine, Horace Slughorn." Albus introduced the two of them before turning directly to Horace.

"So what with all the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else?" Albus asked.

Harry stood and watched the interaction between the men infront of him. Mr. Slughorn gave off an annoyed, scared feeling, like he was speaking to one of two evils.

"Someone else? I can assure you I don't know what you mean." Horace looked at Dumbledore, before slumping in defeat.

"Alright, they've been trying to recruit me for over a year, do you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times. So I never stay anywhere more then a week. The muggle that own this place are in the Canary Islands." Horace explained coming to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Well I think we should put it back in order for them, shall we." Dumbledore spoke as he waved his want and silently casting a _raparo_ charm over the home.

Harry watched as everything began to rebuild its self. Lights turning on, even after living in the magical world himself officially for 5 years, magic still amazed him when it was performed like it was now.

"That was fun, do you mind if I use the lou?" Dumbledore asked Horace.

"No of course." Horace spoke motioning him to the direction of the bathroom.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here Albus. The answers still no, absolutely and irrelevantly no." Horace exclaimed as Harry spotted some photos on the mantle that where moving.

About 5 minutes of awkward conversation about the photos and muggle-borns, Dumbledore came back with a muggle magazine that had knitting patterns on some of the pages and asked if he could keep it. Once he excused themselves and bid Slughorn good night, they made their way outside to apperate away. A moment later Slughorn agreed to comeback to Hogwarts to teach, stating he wanted a different office and not the broom cubored he had before and a raise that these are mad times they lived in. Dumbledore explained that since Harry was young, famous and talented that the Professor would try to collect him and that Harry should go along with it, as they walked back to the fountain they appeared near when they arrived.

"I fear I might have stolen a wonderus night from you Harry." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright Sir. I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, you wont be returning to Godricks Hallow tonight Harry." Dumbledore said before apparating them both outside the Burrow. Harry looked at where he landed, the marshy wet area not far from the front door of the Weasley home. Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes he hated being in the dark about plans that he should have a say in. Hopefully the Professor had the mind to let Clairi know he was at the burrow.

The first person to greet Harry was Ginny, whom Harry noticed changed quite a lot since the end of the term. As soon as her hug ended, Hermione was wrapping her arms around him, then Ron and lastly Mrs. Weasley asking when he got there. And how. All Harry said was Dumbledore, which mad Mrs. Weasley laugh and hug him again. Upstairs in Ron's room, they levitated a burning daily between the three friends. Ron explaining that his mum went off alittle, saying that Ginny and he had no business going back to school that year, that his dad talked her down and his mum went back to normal. Hermione even piped in saying that her adopted parents know something bad is going on and they where muggles. They spoke of Hermione coming out as a Black heiress, which Harry and Ron knew most of the story was false, since her birth parents where alive and not dead like the paper said they where. Harry asked if Clairi knew that the two of them where over here. Their 6th year was about to begin, and it would probably be the last semi-normal year they will have till the end of the war.


	39. Chapter 39

The day outside the goblin bank Gringotts, was a dreary, rainy mess, and even though Bill Weasley was safely inside the bank with his apprentice Clairissa Black, he still couldn't get pass the mood that the weather was bringing. It's been a few weeks since Clairi began her apprenticeship with him, and it turned out that curses came easy to her in ways that they are difficult for others he has worked along side with. Looking up from the cursed artifact he was working on he noticed that the girl was working on the cursed box he had given her to open.

The box was one of complexity, and difficulty with its unique curses. Many Curse-Breakers have tried and failed when it came to opening the box. The Black ornate box had gold runes etched into the sides, to Bill it looked like a jewelry box that the Goblin's found in an abandoned vault that was centuries old. As he watched her, he noticed that she had a pair of silk gloves on, her hair pulled out of her face, as she gently examined the box. A piece of parchment sitting next to her with a horse hair brush that she started to use to sweep away dust from the side she was examining.

"Find anything?" He asked curiously as she sat the side of the box down and began to write the runes down.

"Sure, it looks like who ever tried to open this box before never took the time to read or figure out the runes on the outside." She stated not looking at him.

"I see, you think the runes might lead to something?" Bill asked as he stood up and walked over to stand next to her.

"Well yes, they may say what is inside or give us a clue to how to open it. But I actually don't recognize the runes. They aren't close to the ones that we learn in school. And the _Datisse_ spell put this box possibly around 150-160 CE which is the same time as the Elder Futhark Script. " She explained.

"I see so the box is from the time period but what of the script?" He asked looking at the box.

"That's the thing, one moment I study a rune and just as I go to write it down its like it changes. Like the writing is charmed to change, which makes this very hard to crack. Or the writing is charmed to give us the story of the box. I'm unsure at the moment." She sat back in her chair and gave an exasperated sigh.

Everything she explained made since in a way. That box could be as old as the spell detects but the runes might be a mix of branches. If the runes are telling a story of the box then they may have the find of the century on their hands.

"You know what Bill, I will be sorely disappointed if I break at code on this box and we find a mummified pair of male testicles." Clairi said looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"We know that back in Egyptian times that they have mummified the male appendage and placed them in jars and or other objects. So if this box is the place a family hid some known or unknown wizards mummified penis I'll be sorely disappointed that I've spent this much time on the box." She looked at bill with myth in her eyes.

Bill was about to respond when the door of the room creecked open. Bill looked from the young women next to him to the door. Standing there was Fleur Delacour, the French witch that Bill was enchanted with. Her silver blond hair pulled back into a low bun along with her deep blue eyes, Bill couldn't get the women out of his mind since they met. As Bill straightened up, he didn't notice Clairi's smirk.

"Miss. Delacour, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I came to see if Clairi was free for lunch." She nodded at the younger of the two women.

"Actually Fleur, I'm a bit busy at the moment." Clairi apologized to the vela witch.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to interrupt then." She started to move to leave.

"Fleur, I might be busy, but I think Bill here was about to stop for a while. Why doesn't he go in my place and I'll buy tomorrow's lunch?" Clairi suggested with a sweet smile as she began to lean towards the box once again.

"If you're free Miss. Delacour, I wouldn't mind the company." Bill agreed sheepishly.

"Alright." Fleur smiled at Bill as he moved to grab his coat.

"Take your time Bill, I'll be fine." Clairi called out as they left her and the box.

Bill shook his head with a smile on his face as he realized that Clairi Black just sat him up on a lunch date. He looked at the women next to him and though he owed the girl back in the artifact room something. Maybe he'll pay for her and Fred's next date.

That night when Clairi into her home, all the frustration of the artifact she had been working on left her body. When she took the apprenticeship she decided that once she got home she wouldn't worry about what happened at the bank. She was thrilled that her plan to set Bill up for a lunch date worked out perfectly. She was beginning to become sick watching the older man pins over the blond from afar. So she used the friendship she had with the older witch to start a weekly lunch with her, then pretended to be busy. Worked like a charm, and she got one of her favorite sandwiches from Leaky Cauldron as a thank you from Bill.

Clairi's smile turned sad as she walked up to the master bedroom to change. Harry and Hermione where both back at school, and Zander was out for the night with whom ever he was dating at the moment. Fred and George's shop was still open for another hour so she had time to shower and change before Fred got back. Only Zander and George knew Fred practically lived in the Black Manor with her. Not uncommon in the muggle world for a couple to live together while dating. Except, Mrs. Weasley or Molly as she tells all the children to call her was very against living together before being married. She wasn't happy that Zander was living with her, a taken woman alone with out any one older then them to chaperone. Even with Harry and Hermione there and two freed and paid house elves. Molly brought it up every time suggesting that Clairi move in with her Uncle or even the Weasley's'.

Once out of the shower, Clairi noticed Felix lying on the bed sleeping contently.

"Having a nap Felix?" She sat down next to him as she dried her hair. Sure there's a spell for that, but she sometimes felt that drying with a towel helped her unwind for the day.

"Are you going to join him?" A voice called from the doorway of the room.

Clairi turned and found a Fredrick leaning against the doorframe.

"Well no, I was planning to go down and start to cook. " She smiled as she braided her hair.

She wasn't the biggest fan of his new hairstyle; it just didn't suit him at all when he spiked the front up. So when she was standing infront of him she smoother the from of his hair down. She preferred it when his hair was slightly shaggy.

"Really lov, you're messing it up." He chuckled.

"So what, go ahead and relax, shower and change, I don't know what potion or prank powder you have on your clothes. And I don't want to have white hair again because I hugged you." She teased as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

"You love it lov!" He called over his shoulder causing her to laugh.

Even with the fact that the Dark Lord was back hanging over their heads, that many young wizards that side with him trying to court her even with it known that she had an understanding with Fred Weasley. Even with her wearing the rose gold charm bracelet he gave her with a sunflower charm and a monogram F&C dangling from the clasp. Sure it was simple and not a family heirloom but she was fine with it. Clairi didn't need over the top gifts from the prankster or over the top gestures. She liked the simple things. She wasn't impressed when Avery conjured roses and bowed infront of her as she walked towards the bank, or the ruby studded necklace Flint tried to give her when she was shopping with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Molly was complaining that Fred should just give her one of the Pewits rings and be done with the understanding. But Clairi and Fred both wanted to get through the war and live in a time where Lord Voldimort (Moldimort) was no longer living or coming back to life.

As Clairi chopped up vegetables, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. The scent of cider wood, grass and aftershave washed over her as she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So lov, what are we having?" He asked.

"I figured with the rain that stew would chase away the chill that the day had brought." She said going back to cooking.

"Sound great, how was your day with the goblins?" He asked sitting at the breakfast nook.

"Are you including Bill in with the goblin comment?"

"Well with the new scars on his face it takes away from the handsome fella under nithe, so sure he's a goblin." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know the scars give him a slight edge over you lov." She winked teasingly at the wizard.

"Oh, you wound me lov!" He exclaimed as he held his bleeding heart.

"I should tell Bill you consider him a goblin now."

"You will do no such thing _witch._ " He glared.

"Well I did set him up with a privet lunch date with Fleur today." She smirked as she scrapped the chopped veggies into a pot that had other ingredients inside.

"Oh really lov?"

"Yes I did, and it went smoother then the last time you tried to help with it." She stuck her tongue out at Fred.

"It wasn't that bad last time!"

"Fredrick, you where practically pushing Bill out of the office I share with him to go catch up with Fleur. Your not a suddle man." She laughed as she walked to stand infront of him.

"Sure I am, I kept my feeling for you to my self for a while." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh but George and Zander knew before I did. I was and am still sore that they knew before I did." She teased crossing her arms over her chest in jest.

"Oi!" He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"They knew because they got me pissed." He said against her lips.

"Sure Freddi, keep telling your self that, and you owe me 10 gallions since I got Bill on a date before you did." She laughed at him as she pulled herself up out of his lap.

"Cheeky witch." He muttered.

 _ ********** Hope you all enjoy!***********_


	40. Chapter 40

As September faded to October, the leaves in London began to turn, once where the bright greens became dark green, a deep red, yellows and the colors that many associate with the season of fall. And with the changing of the season came the change in the air around London. The city was still suffering from the destruction of Millennium Bridge. In the Wizarding world the sky's where gray more then they where bright. It was like the Wizarding world's climate was bleeding into the Muggle now more then ever. As Clairi passed the many closed down shops in Diagon, she thought of the many times she had visited those shops. Entering the bank, even seemed like the stale climate bleed into the goblins themselves.

They seemed greedier and more foul to those that came into make a with drawl. But as she passed them she nod her head in respect. She knew that they could gain a wizard enough gold in investments to be richer then the muggle Royal family when respected but when disrespected they would cause one to bleed the gold that was stashed in the vaults.

"Good Morning Clairi, how was your weekend?" Bill asked as he came to walk instep with her.

"My weekend was fine, how was yours? You seem very chipper on this cold Monday morning verse how you normally are in the morning." Clairi raised an eyebrow at him as he held open the office door for her to enter first.

It had been a few weeks since she set the man up on a lunch date with Fleur. Since that day he had gone to lunch with the witch every other day. So as she took her cloak off and hung it on the hook near the door, she noticed the same look that Fred, George had on their faces when they landed the chit.

"Eww, don't answer that question, you get the same look they do." Clairi scrunched her nose at him.

"What look?" He asked confused.

"The look the twins get when they got laid." She waved her hand at him as she walked over to the box that she had been working on.

"Wait, we have a look? And I never said how my weekend went."

"Yes you all have the same look, your usual smile is a smirk, there's a light of myth in the corner of those eyes, and the fact that you have a hicky next to your right ear lobe now that your cloak callor isn't hiding it." Clairi explained.

"Well…. Um… Lets get to work." Bill said as his ears turned red and he was slightly speechless at her observation.

As Clairi began to look over the box that she has been working on, she noticed something on the lid of the box. Something that wasn't there the other day, the natural daylight that pored in through the abalos that was in the ceiling of the office hit what looked like a stone. Looking closer at the lid, she grabbed her brush and started to gently remove the thick layer of dust that covered the stone. Before now, she was only uncovering the area she was working on, which was the front side of the box.

As the dust was removed, she began to notice the Moonic Runes, which were the runic alphabet that belonged to ancient werewolves. Over the lid from left to right, showed the phases of the moon written in the runes. Not many documents have been found referring to the Moonic runes. With wide eyes, Clairi began to write them down. She also noticed the _Perth_ rune in the upper right corner from the Norse runic alphabet. And there above the phases of the moon, a moonstone that was flush with the lid, but what was curiuse was the color. Normally a moonstone was white with pale colors flowing though the stone. This one was white with deep red streaks of color flowing through the stone.

"Bill could you look at this?" Clairi asked looking over at him.

"Sure, what did you find?" He asked getting up.

"Well Moonic runes and a unique moonstone." Clairi explained.

Later that day after they discussed the runes and the stone, Fleur came to see if Bill wanted lunch, which Clairi waved him off with her nose in a runic book that they had in the office. They both had the theory that someone placed the runes and the stone there after the box was created, but the _Datisse_ spell couldn't date the runes or the stone. Which was a bit complicated since the spell should be able to. With the other runes changing constantly on the sides, while the lid runes stayed the same meant that there where complicated charms set on the box.

Clairi's theory of the box, it belonged to a wizard that was versed in both the Norse and Moonic rune languages along with possibly being a charms master. If that's the case then this box contained something they wanted to keep hidden from the world. With that theory then what was hidden in the box was most diffidently not a mummified male appendage, but the idea of not knowing what was inside fascinated Clairi.

It was with her nose in a book and translating the runes she had written down was how Zander found her. The man worried about her when she got caught up in a project and now he was worried about his step brother as well. Along with the letter he resived from his step mother's solicitor, which he hasn't opened yet worried him even more.

"Even out of school you have your nose in a book." He chuckled gaining her attention even though his sudden appearance caused her to jump in her chair.

"I'm an apprentice Curse-Breaker, so yes my nose is in a book." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, I figured that Fred would break you of that habit by now." He walked over to her.

"Fred can try to break that habit, as much as I can try to break the habit he has of walking around with pranks stuffed in his pockets." She again rolled her eyes at him.

When he sat on the table top he got a good look at his best friend. He knew Fred was a lucky guy because Clairi was one of the few intelligent witches he knew. Most where petty and ditzy in his opinion, but the Black girls where not. Both Clairi and Hermione Black where far more intelligent then the average Ravenclaw or Pureblood.

"So Zand, what brings you here at this moment?" Clairi asked sitting the book down and looked at him.

"I got a letter from Theo earlier and one from my step mothers solicitor." He explained.

"How is you little brother?" She asked.

"Well he has been told that he'll be taking the mark during the holidays after his 17th birthday in early December. He told me he doesn't want to take the mark." Zander said as she read the letter.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore?" Clairi asked.

"No, I was planning to talk to you first since I was going to offer up your manor as a place he could hide at."

"Zander I wouldn't mind that, but is it a good idea? I mean sure not many know where the manor is, but surely they could find it." Clairi looked at him worried.

"We could put it under the _Fidelius_ Charm." Zander suggested.

"Yes we could, but who would be the secret keeper?" She asked

"Your Uncle?" He whispered.

"Grimwalded Place is under the charm, but we'll come back to that. What about the solicitor?"

Zander knew that Clairi would have to think about it, sure the charm was a great charm. But there where draw backs to it. He knew that she didn't want to use it until she had to. She wanted to find a place that could be a hiding place if they had to go into hiding. Agreeing to talk about it more later, he turned his attention to the other letter.

 _Dear Mr. Z. Nott,_

 _I was the person that wrote up your step-mother's will, or separate will from your father's will. In her will, it states since she cannot pass her families vault to your brother as he is an heir to your father's family. She made the decision to have it pass onto you. She was the last of her families lineage and thus can pass it on to you. When she spoke of you, it was with the love of a mother. Lyra, loved you like you where her own. There where a few stipulations to her will, one being you had to be finished with school and away from your father. Since I learned you no longer reside in the Nott manor I've contacted you._

 _I was hoping that you would be available for tea at my office tomorrow afternoon around 3pm. If that does not work for you please owl me another time so that we can go over your vault and properties you now will own._

 _Your Solicitor;_

 _Marvies Reidid._

After Zander had left Clairi decided to go see if Fred was possibly free for the afternoon, seeing that she needed some fresh air. Not only was the box reveling new runes to her, but she couldn't take her mind off Zanders visit. Yes she believed that Theo would be safe with them but many of the order knew where she lived along with others who visited during the funeral of her father. So her place wasn't that much of a secret. Grim would be the next best place as only those if the order knew of it's location, but if Harry would need it she didn't want them all in the same place. Clairi already knew that Jaspin was planning to move back after the season with the war on the horizon.

Walking into the joke shop, she instantly smiled. All the unique and interesting products that the two had invented. They always seemed to amaze her with how intelligent they where outside the academics. Even though they had scored high on their OWLS, not even their own mother saw how intelligent they where. Chocked it all up to them being hooligans. Clairi looked up and saw the small animatronic of Umbridge wheeling across on a tight rope with a scale across her shoulders with water in each scale sloshing out. The doll kept saying "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" which caused her to laugh. Small firecrackers flying all rover the place, the bright colors a contrast to the gray outside the shop.

"Well, well, well, look what I found here, a Zairi cat." George said as he watched her.

"Really Zairi cat? Is that the best you can do George?" She eyed him as he stood behind the register cashing out a customer.

"No its just one of the few I have for you." He winked at her.

"Oh like the many I have for you?" She asked.

"Hah! I knew I was more loveable then my less handsome twin." He laughed.

"Aww, that's where your wrong Georgie, you maybe lovable, but your twin is deffinently the extremely handsome one of the two." She teased.

"You wound me Black! Here I thought I could steel you away from my twin." He faked hurt that didn't reach his eyes.

"And what would become of Angelina?" Clairi asked as she pretended to listen to his wooing.

"Uh…" George stuttered.

"Oh I see you forgot about your own lady. Well I see that I would be forgotten by you as well." She laughed.

"No just busy here." He admitted.

"George, is Fred around?" She asked getting back to why she came in.

"Sure he's in the back." He pointed to a door.

"Thank you George." She smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

_Dear Clairi,_

 _The term has been abnormally normal for the most part. I think that being known as the "Chosen One" has finally gone to Harry's head, it's like he is starting to strut around the Castle for real now. Girl's are diffidently noticing him now, which is going to his head. The new potions Professor has not stopped asking me about my father and you. He once explained that he wished that Sirius was in Slytherin like my father so that he had the set. The man seems to like to be surrounded by influential people, it's nauseating really._

 _I have spent time with Professor Noir, getting to know him as my father more. I've also spent time pretending to be interested in healing to spend time with Madam Gwen, since she is my mother and people would be suspisues if I just went to visit. It's truly interesting now that the article of my lineage came out, many of the Slytherin are treating me like I've known them for our whole lives. Speaking of family, is there a way you could go check on my adoptive parents?_

 _In other news, Gryffindor had their Quidditch try outs, with Harry as captain he asked Ginny to be co-captain. I may or may not used the Comfundus charm to help Ron get the keeper position. Which I rather have him on the team then McCormack, he's just as egotistic as Malfoy. And Malfoy is our cousin, which I'm still realign from that known fact. It's interesting to see him in such a mood lately, I doute that most of it is because of that new fact of my blood statues. I think there's more to Malfoy's foul mood then we know. He has been acting weird to, he also seems paler then ever before. I mean he did crush Harry's nose on the express because Harry was spying on him._

 _Anyways enough about what's going on here. How is living with Fred and Zander going? Has Fred actually purposed? How's your appentiship going with Bill? Have Remus and Tonks decided to get married? They seem like they should be. Hopefully this letter reaches you and with out being intercepted. I have charmed it so that only you can read it. Maybe you can see if Fred and George could create a journal or parchment that is enchanted that only the owners of them can see what is written. Well I'm off to bed, hopefully everything still stay abnormally normal for us her at Hogwarts._

 _Love_

 _Hermione._

Clairi was smiling when Fred came down to the kitchen, holding a couple pieces of parchment in her hands. Clairi always seemed to look perfect even when she tossed her exceedingly dark hair up into a messy pun on the top of her head. It was nice to see her relaxed at the moment. For the last few weeks, her and Zander have been working on protective measures on the Manor Avalon that Zander was gifted to in his mothers will. They have been inside getting rid of all the dark magic and artifacts so that in case of emergencies that the manor could be their hiding place. As he stood behind Clairi, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Morning lov, a letter from who?" He asked resting his chin on her head.

"Morning lov, from Hermione about the abnormally normal term they are having. I also have a letter from Jaspin to read as well." She said looking up and kissing his chin, that had a bit of morning scruff.

" I still would like to sock the foul git for first year." Fred muttered.

He was still held the misery that Clairi went though first year at the hands of Jaspin Potter against the git. He remembered the few times that he, George and Zander stood outside the girls lavatory trying to cox the girl to come out. Clairi was a forgiving Black if anyone ever met one.

"It's all in the past now." She looked at him as he grabbed a cup to poor coffee into to sit with her as she read the mail.

"Yeah, but still. What had Hermione have to say besides how abnormally normal the term is." He asked as he sat next to her.

"Oh how being the Chosen one has gone to Harry's head causing him to strut around the Castle. Ron joined the Quidditch team. Malfoy acting more pratish then usual, so nothing other then normal teen issues." She explained with a laugh.

Fred enjoyed when they had mornings like this, easy quiet mornings. Where they would talk and just sit there before they had to run errors, head to the shop or the bank to go about their lives. Trying not to not being attention to themselves as they knew they where being fallowed.

As the days gone by Fred thought about Hermione's idea. A journal that two people could communicate with out the se of owls. He thought about how to make it so that only the owners could read it. The idea was genius, an a great use for the Order to pass things to each other with out Death Eaters getting ahold of it. He was in the middle of brewing their store stock of love potion. They have been working on many of the potions that they have created, like the Adult day dream potion.

That was a brilliant idea, it was only sold to those that where over the age of 17 since it was made for adult since it induced adult fantasies. Oh, how Clairi nearly hexed him and George into oblivion over using her as a test subject before Professor Binns class mid of their 7th year. Looking up from the potion he was working on he looked over at their prank snitches they created. They do many things, some could hold instant darkness powder, others their poppy powder that sprouts poppies all over the person that is covered in the powder. That was inspired by Madam Pumfry, the one person who never questioned when their experiments went ary.

"That's it!" He explained.

If he looked into the charm placed on snitches, that have flesh memories then he could place the same charm on the journals, instead of finding a safe binding spell to bind the owner and gifted with the journals. At his shout George came running into the back room in worry.

"What? Are you alright?" George asked looking at him as he started to write the idea down.

"Yeah, completely. Just had a brilliant idea though." Fred looked up at his twin with a grin.

"Oh really?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, you know the journals that Hermione asked Clairi to talk to us about?" Fred began.

"Well sure we have the concept of the communication down. But we are still trying to look into the binding of them. Why?" George asked.

"Snitches have flesh memories correct."

"Well yeah, they do."

"What if we give the journals the same ability. That way only the owners can open and read the journals." Fred looked at him.

Once they had an outline and was able to complete the concept on a pair of old journals they had laying up in the flat above the store. After testing it for a few weeks and having Zander try to open the journals and read the contents. Seeing that he could not open them on the countless times they have had him try. They even had Bill try to open them and read them. But with out any luck the tests where a success.

It was just a few days before Christmas and the Hogwarts group was dew to arrive. Hermione planned to be on holiday in France with her parents while everyone would be at the Burrow for the holiday. Fred planned to give Clairi the set of journals. He was at that moment standing in Twits looking at the leather journals that had not enchantments on them. He noticed a set of pink leather journals. Picking them up of the shelf, he walked over to the quills section of the shop. Perusing them and picking out two to match the journals.

Sure he was spending his day off picking up Christmas gifts for those he cared about. George was getting a new set of robes since the old ones on fire by complete accident. Zander a book on advanced spell work. Hermione would be getting the journal and quill set he chose. Harry and Ron a box of pranks. He was still thinking about giving Jaspin a knuckle sandwich for the holidays. Mum and dad would be getting a framed photo of everyone that was taken over the summer. Ginny a new set of quiddities gloves that had a warming charm. All in all he had everyone taken care of for his gifts. As he walked the ally he walked passed the store hi picked up Clairi's charm bracelet at. Looking in he found another charm for her, making him excited to celebrate the holidays with her.

The night of Christmas, while everyone was busy celebrating and spending time with each other. Harry was in with Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

"Voldimort has chosen Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin asked.

"I know it sounds crazy." Harry agreed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Snape was only trying to gain Malfoy's trust to find out what he is doing."

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry disagreed.

"Your Blinded by hate!" Lupin spoke forcefully.

"No I'm not."

That only seemed to rial up Lupin more as he got up and walked out. Tonks looking at Harry and telling him not to fallow. It was the first day of the cycle and since Sirius passed the older mad had been more irritated Sirius always seemed to be able to help him out of the mood his was in. Harry sat there just watching everyone. Ginny came over with a platter of tarts and offered one to him. Before he could take a bite, Ron came and pushed his way between them. Like he knew that they where attracted or flirting with each other. That night instead of it ending in cheer, it ended in fire and hurt.


	42. Chapter 42

The large Willow trees around Avalon Manor created almost a shield around the manor. Right now instead of leaves hanging from the branches, there where icicles dangling from them. It almost liked like muggle icicle lights that where hung during the holidays. The manor on the outside was a Victorian style home with a unique tower in the back left of the home, with a wrap around balcony to sit out side to read on. There where many stained glass windows decorating the home, and they where all enchanted to move. It reminded Theo of the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor of Hogwarts.

Its been a month since Theo snuck off from the platform at Hogwarts into Hogsmead. He wasn't going to take the mark of the man that he didn't agree with. Nor turn to be like his father, the man that got away with murdering his mother. Theo never believed that muggleborns where below them or that the where magic steeling freaks. He never used that _word_ towards any of the muggleborns at school, but he never stopped any of his classmates from using it as well. Knowing that his mother gifted this home to his brother Zander amazed him.

The woman always treated them as equals, that they where both her sons. After Zander went to Hogwarts, and came home for the holidays, Theo thought Zander would be named the Heir of the Nott family. But finding out that Zander was just his half brother through their father was a small shock. It never changed how Theo thought of him as his older brother. Then when their mother died, Theo knew it was their father that did it. The man was an angry dark person who loved to use his hands then magic to inflict pain. The man even smacked Theo around when he said that Zander should be heir since he was the eldest. Once Zander left for his friends house after being pushed around, Theo never held any resentment towards his actions. Theo too wanted to get as far away from Nott manor as he could. Difficult thing was that all his so called friends where sons of his fathers friends. So even if he ran he would be brought back to the manor.

Theo thought about everything as he stood on the balcony that wrapped around the tower library. Even though it was cold out he didn't care. When he snuck away from the Express and into Hogsmead, he met Zander at Hogshead, a pub off the beaten track and furthest from the main area of town. Zander didn't explain why he wouldn't give the younger the flue address, but once at Avalon Manor, Zander explained that the home was under the _Fidelius_ charm. He didn't tell Theo who the secret keeper was. But Zander had explained that Clairi Black, Fred and George Weasley where ones that Zander had planned on hiding here with if things turned bad for them.

Theo was grounded, or confined to the manor so that no one would find him since he ran way from his home to avoid taking the mark. Theo knew that this was for his own protection and now that he no longer had the to worry about becoming a death eater he felt…. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. But it wasn't anxious or worry he was feeling.

"I see you found one of my favorite places." A voice called from the French doors of the second floor of the library.

"It's a nice view." Theo agreed turning to look at his brother.

"Yeah it is, I stood up here for hours after I came here." He explained walking over and leaning on the railing.

"It's a great spot to think."

Theo regarded his brother, the man before him had dark hair compared to Theo's dirty blond. But the two of them shared their fathers eyes, deep blue that reminded Theo of the deepest area of the lake on the Nott Manor property. They were both tall and wall built, not as built as Goyle or as skinny and lanky as Malfoy.

"I'm not confiding you here with out reason Teddy." Zander sighed as he took a drag of the cigarette he was smoking.

"When did you start smoking?" Theo looked at his brother changing the subject.

"Not long ago." He chuckled.

"When do the others plan to be here?" Theo asked wondering.

"They aren't planning to be here unless their homes are attacked. Clairi's home is guarded by many wards and spells that she had found in the archive of the Black manor Library. Fred lives there with her, George's flat is also well warded. But we aren't sure how long that will last." Zander breathed out the smoke from his lungs.

"I see, how's training?" Theo asked.

Zander joined the aurar department of the ministry after he got out of school. Theo knew that his brother always wanted to be an aurar since they where little. He was strong, brave and loyal to the point of extremes at times. There was one time that Zander stood between their father and Theo when Zander was 14. He wouldn't let their father near Theo, their father was furious that Theo was speaking to Hermione at the book store in Diagon Ally earlier.

"It's long and tiring, but it's going great." He said.

"I see." Theo nodded still looking out at the view.

"Well, we better head in or Mimms is goanna have our heads for catching our death out hear."

Mimms was the house elf that lived here and served them. She was a devil in desguise, she always lectured Zander on his horrid habits, lectured Theo on not fallowing Zander and developing his horrid habits. The little 2'1/2" foot creature was a force to be reckoned with, never let Theo sleep pasted 8 in the morning, he had to beg and beg to get a bottle of Fire Whiskey, then to get a sober up potion the next morning.

"Mimms was just bout to call u's Masters." Mimms tutted as they entered the kitchen.

"Masters must have theirs dinner."

Theo sat down at the table and he was glad that he made the decision to run away. School was becoming unbearable, his father causing the commotion at the manor and everything else. Just as he was about to ask Zander a question a white mist of a Fox came rushing in.

"Zander, is it alright if I come over?" Clairi's voice asked through the Fox.

Once the fox disappeared, Zander waved his wand and a falcon few off with his answer. Soon an Artic Fox came through the small familiar door that was built into the back kitchen door. The fox shook off the snow and transformed. There stood an upset Clairi Black. Sure Theo knew her, but wasn't close enough to know why she was upset.

"Clairi, what wrong?" Zander asked worried as he pulled her into a hug.

"Fred got mad." She said with a sob.

"Why did he get mad?"

"Marcus Flint."

"What does he have to do with our Fred getting upset?" Zander asked as he tried to calm the girl down.

Clairi was sodding and extremely upset at everything. Sure she told Fred about all the men trying to gain her suit. That she rebuffed them and told them to go suck an egg or something along those lines. She never excepted any gifts from them. He let her fight her own battles when it came to refusing suits of others. She was happy and loved the stupid redheaded git.

But that night they where walking around the Ally after going to get dinner at a muggle restaurant that Hermione recommended when Flint walked up to her and ignored Fred standing there with his arm around her waist. Flint conjured up a bouquet of flowers and tried to offer them to her. She refused and urged Fred to walk around the other man. She could already tell that Fred was pissed at the other man. She hadn't excepted and refused the gift once again. But Flint and Avery had been relentless to stop. They were very persisted even with her dating or being courted by another.

"How often has that happened Clairi?" Fred asked when they got back home.

"A lot, but no matter how many times I refuse they keep trying." Clairi said looking away from him.

"Your _Serious!"_ He turned to look at her.

"Yes, Flint's cornered me a few times but I have always told him no or to bugger off."

That's when everything turned into a major fight between them. Fred's Weasley temper getting the better of him and saying offal things. The Black temper causing Clairi to tell him to get out of her house and when he was able to pull the massive stick out of his arse she didn't want to speak to him. He knew about every occurrence and she never lied to him about it all. When Zander gently exited her mind with the same gentleness as he entered her mind, he was furious at their friend. Fred had promised never to hurt her or cause her to cry. Once Clairi's sobs and uneven breaths subsided he picked her up and took her to the bed room he had made up for her incases she came to hide there with them. By the time he gently laid her on the bed she was asleep. For her to travel in her anamegise form to his home meant that Fred had really hurt her. He tucked her in and walked out of the room to find that Theo had fallowed.

"Is she alright?" Theo asked.

"She will be, I need to step out for a while. Can you make sure she sleeps?" Zander asked.

"Yeah I'll watch her." Theo nodded as Zander walked away to head to find a pissed off redhead.

Zander changed into his falcon form and flew off, flying far enough away that he could apperate with out giving his home away. Apparating to the outside of the shop, he walked through the front door and up the stairs in the shop to the top and opened the door. George was trying to talk some since in to Fred who was going on and on about Clairi lying.

Zander walked right up to him when he stopped because he saw his friend and decked Fred in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch as his fist made contact with Fred's nose. The force behind the punch was enough to cause Fred to land on his arse holding his bloody nose.

"She's a liar huh? If I'm correct she told use all about every single time Flint approached her. Clairi is Bloody in Love with your Fucking Arse Weasley!" Zander said flicking his hand that stung from punching the ever loving daylights out of Fred.

"That girl has been since 3rd year your moronic idiot. And you promised to never hurt her!" Zander yelled grabbing Fred by his bloody shirt.

"Clairissa is now at my home sleeping after she showed up there hurting because of you."

George just watched, Zander was right. Clairi had told them about the men approaching her. Hell she even told Bill who started to walk her to the shop after work so she could flue home from there then at the public flue. He had never seen Zander lose his temper ever or physically assault anyone. Hell he wasn't as one to even push someone off there broom at quidditch either. So punching Fred had been something neither had expected.

"Fredrick until you decided to apologize to her stay away from her." Zander sneered before letting him go and walking away. But at the door he stopped.

"Now isn't a time to be fighting amongst ourselves. She also didn't deserve what you said because your jealousy got the better of you. I thought you never let that sin rule your emotions." Zander looked at them both then walked away. George got up and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from the cabinet and sat down infront of his twin.

"Man, you really know how to piss off Zander. Clairi is probably going to make you grovel to hell and back. I'll get to watch and hope that she'll take your sorry arse back. She is a Black though, so not sure what she'll make you do." George said pulling his wand out and pointed it at his face.

" _Episkey."_

"Oh, Bloody Hell that hurts." Fred exclaimed.

"Probably hurts less then what Clairi is going through." George took a shot.

"Never expected her to go to Zanders." Fred put his hand out for the bottle.

"What do you expect? He is like her brother, he would defend her to the end of this earth and back. I'm surprised that he only punched you once." George handed him the bottle.

"I over reacted didn't I?"

"You let the Weasley temper get the better of you." George agreed.

"I'm an arse."

"Yep."

"She'll hate me now."

"No she wont."

"What should I do?" Fred asked.

"That my dear brother is for you to figure out. You messed up big time with Clairi and now you have to grovel to a Black." George smirked as the last name doned on his brother.

"Bloody Hell."

"My settlements exactly."

 _ *****Ello My Lovely Readers!********_

 _ **I hope you all have been enjoying the last few chapters. I decided to keep to Clairi's POV of the war and add in bits and pieces of the group at Hogwarts. So we get a bit of Theo and Zander Nott in this chapter. Well I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as it continues. (I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to J. )************************_


	43. Chapter 43

_As the clock ticks forward._

 _The sands drift backwards._

Clairi looked up from the runes book she was working with the translation of one of the sides of the Box she has been working on the last six months on. She was able to decipher the lid one night she spent in the office avoiding Fred who has spent the last two months apologizing for what he said during the fight they had. She's already forgiven him for the fight, but she was still a lady and a Black. So she decided to make him suffer.

She discovered that the runes stop changing when you look away under the moon phases. That night was a Waxing Crescent moon, when she noticed that the set of runes on the right side of the box never moved. The moonstone glowed low and the Moonic rune of the waxing moon had a pale glow. That night she just happened to be busy moving the office around and the box was placed under the oboles. The light of the moon rested on the stone that night. After she noticed this, she wrote down the runes to translate.

Finding out they where related to time, was a big deal. Time was a lightly studied subject in the wizarding community. Sure the 6 time-turners in the world had a mix of the supposed sands of time and normal desert sand, can only take a person back 24 hours at most.

" _Your Grandfather Airi was well known wizard for his study of ancient myths and legions, one in which was the legion of the sands of time. Which a very little amount of the sand was used for the time-turners."_

Remembering that her father told her once what her mothers father was working on. If this box was connected to the sands of time then if it got out that she was breaking the spells on the box then she would become more of a target for the Dark Lord. She looked over at Bill and Fleur, whom started to spend more time in the office with them. Clairi was glade that their relationship was going so well. Even with Molly not thinking that Fleur was good enough for her eldest son. Molly was like that for a month when it came out that Clairi and Fred where more then friends. She suspected that Molly will be like that with any girl that was brought home to meet the family.

"Bill can you ward the office so no one can listen in even with _ease dropping_ charm or extendable ears?" Clairi asked him.

"Sure?" He said raising an eye brow at her as he flicked his wand.

Bill was one of the top curse breakers when it came to warding places. He had other talents but wards where a specialty, like she had the specialty of understanding runes over being extremely proficient in warding.

"Do I need to leave?" Fleur asked.

"No, you don't." Clairi said picking up the leather bound notebook she has been using for all her research on the box.

"I think that box is related to something my grandfather was working on." Clairi said handing the notebook to Bill.

"Really?" Bill asked.

"Yes and that got him and his family killed by the Dark Lord." She started to explain.

"Where's all his research?" Fleur asked reading over Bills shoulder.

"I don't know, probably was destroyed with the home."

"So what you've found out, the box and runes correspond to the moon phases. That's some serious spell work there." Bill looked up from reading.

Clairi began to passé the office, tapping her nose as she theorized If the box was connected to the work her grandfather was working on, could he had known that it was in a vault? Or was the box placed there for safe keeping to keep it out of the Dark Lords hands? Was it not even on her grandfather's radar when he died? Who's vault was it in? Was it a vault linked to her family in some way? What did the box mean by; _As the clock tick forward, the sands drift backwards?_ Sure time-turners could only go backwards never forwards.

"Clairi this is a serious find if it has anything to do with the sands of time." Bill spoke as she continued to passé.

"True and it will put the three of us on the Dark Lords radar more so then we already are. You because you're a blood traitor along with the rest of your family in his eyes. Fleur because she is being courted by you and a member of the order. Me because I have refused all the men he sent my way and if he finds out I'm continuing my grandfather's work will put a larger target on my back. Maybe painting one on Fred's back too since he's involved with me." Clairi passé.

"True, but we already have targets painted on us, so no matter our connections, we will all have had those targets painted on us." Bill spoke standing to put himself infront of her to stop her passing.

"I know that but this could…."

"True it could make the Dark Lord come after us all with more ferocity then before. He may want to capture you to get the information out of you. But here's the thing, I bet you can out wit that aged fossil before he could get the information." Bill smirked.

The comment of referring to Voldimort as a fossil had both Clairi and Fleur giggling. At that moment a owl with a package came flying in. It was Noctis, Fred and Clairi's owl or it was at least Clairi's owl. He sat the package down on her desk and waited for her to come over to give him an owl treat. Fred has been sending gifts and letters to Clairi for the last two months. She has had her office desk covered in Egyptian lilies, she's been gifted with another kitten, charms for the bracelet she wears, books on unique hexes and charms, among other gifts. She has also had letters of apology and a lot of groveling.

"When are you going to forgive the guy Clairi?" Bill asked chuckling.

Bill found out what was going on when Clairi didn't show up with Fred to the usual Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Fred was slightly snappy with their Mum, George told him that Clairi and Fred got into a huge fight. Clairi basically changed the wards on the manor after staying with Nott a couple nights. She wasn't excepting any of Fred's owls at the time and threw herself into work. When Bill found out that the fight was over the suitors that the Dark Lord was sending to gain her favor. He smacked Fred in the back of the head, and told him he was a fool. Bill knew Clairi was worried about the suits that she keeps turning them down.

"I have forgiven him, I'm making him grovel for what he called me." She looked over her shoulder at him with a kind smile.

"You're just having fun with him." Bill shook his head.

"I'm planning the perfect prank to get back at him." She smirked.

"I see, make his suffer enough that he'll let his guard down enough that you'll get one over on him." Bill barked out a laugh.

"Well I have spent what about 8 years now?" Clairi said opening up the letter that sat on top of the package.

"That's true little Clairi." Bill just watched her as she read the letter.

Later that day, Clairi invited Fred to the manor for dinner. She decided that they needed to talk and that her prank would wait a while longer. At least that's what she decided after receiving a enchanted Lilly encased in an enchanted frost orb. The gift was so unique that she knew he created it himself. That was and ingénues bit of magic that he was able to pull off just to get her attention again. Which she knew she couldn't keep this going much longer. Harry went to his Aunts and Uncles as Order's request. Jaspin was living at the manor now but at the present moment he was on a mission from Kings. So with everything that's happen this year, Dumbledore's death, Death Eaters infiltrating Hogwarts, Snape betraying the order. To many events have happened in the last week that Clairi couldn't keep everything up.

She stood at the counter of her kitchen looking out at the garden she worked on the summer before her 7th year. It was something that she wanted to do that year. It was calming and it helped her not worry about NWTS. Fred was always telling her she spent to much time worrying about everything that was possibly going to happen to not live in the now. And with what she was discovering as she deciphered the box, it made this something she had to do. Clairi was lost in her own world and didn't notice that Fred had snuck into the kitchen.

"Hello Lov." Fred spoke as a orange rose appeared infront of her.

"Hey Fred." She took the rose and turned to him.

Even with it being two months since they actually stood in each others presence. The smile that Fred gave her, always made her want to melt. Sure he can be arrogant and cocky at times and drive her crazy at times. But that stupid smile of his could dive away any doubt, worry or anything negative.

"Clairissa, I am so sorry about everything. I should have trusted you and not bow my lid at you." Fred said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too Fred. I let the Black temper fly that night. I usually have it under control better then I did then." She laid her head against his chest.

"Yeah but if I didn't say what I did or thought you where untruthful then your temper wouldn't have gotten the best of you. I knew you told me about all the guys approaching you, but it was still a shock to witness it."

"Believe me, its rather annoying that they don't take no for an answer." Clairi sighed knowing that it will continue.

"They'll probably continue till there's a ring or a blasted wedding if a ring doesn't detour them."

"Fred we agreed that after the war." Clairi looked at him.

"True, and I wouldn't want to steel Bill thunder either." Fred laughed.

"Bill's thunder?" Clairi eyed him.

"I know something you don't know, shocking! Clairi doesn't know and you work with the man lov."

"Fredrick?"

"Bill purposed the other night to Fleur. Sure they haven't been dating long but what can I say. I would have given you a bloody ring after graduation if we didn't agree to wait till after the war was over." Fred smirked.

"Merlin! I didn't notice at all. Must be to worried about that stupid box." Clairi muttered.

"So Clairissa, are we fine? Am I allowed back into the manor?" He asked as he rubbed his nose next to her ear.

"Sure, on one condition." She laughed.

"Anything."

" Trust me when it comes to Flint and Avery and rejecting them."

"Alright." Clairi felt his lips gently kiss her forehead.

"I'll trust you for even."

"Thank you."


	44. Chapter 44

As the time approached midnight, Clairi pulled the cloak closer to her as the wind picked up as she stood infront of Grimwalded Place. Waiting for number 12 to reveal its self. She gave the Order and Professor Dumbledore permission to continue to use the home as Head Quarters for the Order after her father passed. Even though she placed the _Notice-me-not_ Charm on herself it didn't stop her from checking her surroundings to make sure she wasn't fallowed. The trees rustled in the wind as she walked up the stairs to the door. Walking in to the old home, She hung her cloak on the rack and started to cast a few household charms since Kreature now is at the manor, with Ira. Dust and mold seemed to begin to disapperate around her as she walked to the kitchen to start to brew some tea and coffee for the others when they flue in to the study.

She thought of what she was told earlier by Hermione. The younger Black went to her adopted parents house to visit. Clairi and her had spoken about placing strong enchantments around the Granger's home to trigger if any Death Eaters tried to enter the home. Hermione said she had a plan and not to worry about them. When Hermione got to the manor earlier, the girl's eyes where red and she cheeks pink from crying. Once Hermione had calmed down, the girl explained what she had done. She tried to use a temporary memory charm, but it wouldn't stick, as Hermione found evidence of a memory charm that was placed on them when Regulus had left her with them to raise. Hermione had to wipe all memories they had of the life they shared together. It was painful for her. Clairi knew just how painful it was, for Hermione it was like losing her parents like Clairi had lost her father a year ago. Clairi told her cousin to take a lie down, and she would see her at the order meeting.

Standing at the stove as she thought of everything that had happen lately. She had discovered the second line of text on the box.

 _The tick of the seconds pass_

 _With each tock and tick, the hands and grains of fate and Destiny move forward and backward._

She would have to tell the order that, of what she is working on. The more time she spent with the box the more and more she began to believe that the box belonged to Impious M'Cronwell, her grandfather on her mothers side. From what she had found out about Impious was that the man was an Unspeakable who looked into many of the old wise tails of the ancient wizarding world and even looked into many of the muggle worlds wise tails. But what she couldn't figure out was why the box was in the vault of the family. So far she couldn't find any connection between M'Cronwell and the 's.

Sure Argues was a renown man known for many achievements in both worlds. He was one of the few wizards in the 13th century that lived in both worlds. The man was close to many Emperors and Empresses, Kings and Queens. Clairi had found a connection between and the Knights Templar. Which begs the question, where some of the Templars wizards? Had they hidden some wizarding artifacts with the missing Templars treasure? She had to many questions, but not enough answers.

"My Lovely Airi!" A very excited familiar voice pulled the heiress from her thoughts.

"Dora! How are you?" Clairi asked wrapping her arms around the women that was her older cousin or sister.

"Doing fine, just alittle morning sickness, but other then that I'm fine." Tonks had smiled at her.

"Morning sickness? Your not? No… Merlin this is exciting!" The two of them laughed as they swayed back in forth in a hug.

"It is exciting." Tonks agreed.

"How does Professor Lupin feel about it?" Clairi asked looking Tonks in the eye.

"Well he has his good and bad thoughts about it." Tonks explained as they both sat down.

"That I can understand." Clairi agreed.

They began chatting to catch up with their lives. Clairi knew that when her cousin fell in love with the man that they would have a complicated relationship. It took all of Clairi's 7th year for Tonks to convince Remus that he deserved a life with someone that truly cared about him. Remus wasn't convinced until one mission the two where sent on and they had a run in with Dementors. Seeing that Tonk's petrous had changed from the rabbit that Clairi had known it to me to a wolf had changed his mind enough to give it a go. When the man in question was a werewolf and had been deemed a monster at the young age of five due to a werewolf named Fenrir Grayback taking out his revenge for Lupin Sr. on Remus. It makes it hard for Remus to see himself like everyone else. Clairi understood that with the masses against you from a young age its hard to think other wise.

The two of them knew how the man felt about everything, and on top of that Remus had been helping Bill though his werewolf attack. Even though Bill wont turn, he will still feel drained leading up to the full moon and sick after wards. Bill will have heighten senses and feel protective of those that he sees as his family or pack. Which come's with being attacked by a werewolf. As the order members arrived, the room became stuffy and warm. Casting a cooling charm on the room so that the heat wont make the other people uncomfortable. Clairi kept her seat next to Dora , as Fred and Remus sat on either side of them. Hermione sat in between Ron and Fred with George standing behind them. Zander sat across from them with Theo seated next to him. The order members where wary of Theo until the young boy explained that he watched his father kill his mother, that he himself had been abused by the deranged father he had, and that his own father was planning to offer him up to the Dark Lord for pennants for his failure.

Once everyone was there, Kingsley and Mad-eye-Moody stood to begin the meeting.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome. I'm sorry that it is at an untimely hour of the night. But with us all being watched this was for the best." Kingsley began.

"Remember _Constraint Virulence_ , it will keep you alive long enough to fine a safe place." Moody's voice came over them with a rough grugulents.

"True, so this evening we have a few things to discuss before we leave and go about our ways. One being the extraction of Harry Potter from his Aunts and Uncles home. The precautions for Bill Weasley's wedding that's in a few weeks. And Miss. Black would like to explain something that she has found as well." Kings spoke eyeing each individual in the kitchen.

"Pertaining to Harry Potter, I believe its best to have a particle approach to extracting the boy. Polyjuice Potion and have a select few become him to through off the Death Eaters." Moody explained.

"Harry wont be thrilled about that idea." Hermione spoke her opinion.

"True, that's why everyone who will change needs to be of age. Fred, George, Clairi, Ron, Mutdunges, Fleur, Theo and yourself Miss. Granger." Kings added.

As the extraction plan was explained, the individuals that would become Harry would be paired with another person to act as a guard. Fred with his father, George with Lupin, Mutdunes with Moody, Ron with Tonks, Fleur and Bill, Theo with Zander, Hermione and Kings, and then Clairi with Jaspin. While Harry protested the idea Hermione would be the one to pluck a few hairs out of Harry's head and place them into the potion. Then everyone would change clothes to be even more convincing to the Death Eaters. Then they discussed the wedding that many though should be held off till a later date. But Bill argued that this was a good as time as ever. Once they knew that Kings would be at the Ministry that night watching to see if anything happened and would alert everyone at the Wedding with his petrous if something put the Wedding in danger or the wedding goers in any danger. Once that discussion was finished every head turned to Clairi.

Taking a deep breath she began; "As you all know, being Bills apprentice and working to become a full Curse Breaker. I must prove myself by breaking the charms and curses on a certain artifact. That artifact came from 's vault. The goblins found the box as they emptied the vault to distribute the contains. They hand anything over that has any complex charms or curses placed on them to the Curse Breakers. If no Curse Breakers can figure them out then they get handed to the Unspeakable at the Ministry."

She paused to look around and saw that many who knew the protocol agreed and understood what she was explaining. Taking a sip of her tea, she continued.

"Well I was given a box that two other people couldn't break. Upon examination of the box I noticed that the runes would change when you looked away. The runes on the side of the Box were the ones that many study in school and that we see more then the other dialects. Then I noted that there was a stone on the lid, as I continued my examination over the months. The lid had the Moonic Runes written across the lid. Once night I was working late on the artifact. The stone had a gentle glow to it under the Waxing Crescent moon and then I noticed that the Runes on the right side where constraint. Thus I was able to decipher them. Thus far I have decipher;

As the clock tick forward

The sand drifts backwards

The tick of seconds pass

With each tock and tick, the hands and grains of fate and destiny move forwards and back.

Its an interesting thing, as my grandfather worked as an Unspeakable that fallowed many legions and myths that where both Wizarding and Muggle. I also know that the last thing he ever was working on was the Sands of Time legion. Which is why the Dark Lord went after his family." Clairi finished looking at them all.

"So what your saying Lass is that you may have found something to prove what your grandfather was working is true." Moody spoke after everything sunk in.

"It's possible, but I'm still working on other theories'. But that one holds the strongest, believable evidence." Clairi said as Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her slightly.

"Well we can ask a member of the order that's in the Department of Mystires to see if there is anything left from your grandfather there." Kings thought out loud.

"Sir, I've already made inquiries to the Department and it has been unhelpful." Clairi rolled her eyes.

"Lets try again."

A week later Clairi, Fred, Zander and Theo met up with the others at the Burrow. Molly wasn't happy that any of her children born or adopted would be participating in the plan. But since they where of age she couldn't stop them. Clairi knew that if her father was still around that he would be just as against this as she was, but also knew that they would still go. Clairi and Hermione being the last two true Blacks in the Wizarding world, and both on the side against the Dark Lord put them at risk of attack. Then the Nott brothers where both in the list of those the Dark Lord would kill with out a second though. The order had many of those that where on the lunatics list and many that could fly under the radar for now. That night would put everything that they learned in school to the test. Every hex, charm, and curse that they learned would be needed. Their flying skills would be but to the test as well, many where known for their quidditch skills and others would be on magical creatures. This night would be the beginning of the war that they have been preparing for.


	45. Chapter 45

Zander watched as Clairi tied the laces of her dragon hide boots, getting ready to head to Hogwarts where her adopted little brother was and her cousin where. The Order had received wood that they had been seen in Hogsmead and then from the young Longbottum that they where at Hogwarts and that the Order was needed there. Jaspin was leaning against the wall near the flue watching as well. Zander noticed that a necklace had slipped out from under her shirt, and at the end was a ring. Zander knew that she and Fred planned to tell everyone after the Dark lord was gone for good. Fred and George where whispering in the corner harshly and quickly. Theo was sitting in the winged chair opposite of the women that Zander adored. Sure everyone thought that it was because he saw her as a sister. But that was never true, he had adored her from the moment he saw her before they stepped foot onto the train first year. As they grew older, he saw how Clairi and Fred where made for each other, also how do you explain to your best friend that you were in love with the same girl as he was. No Zander always hid that from everyone. And it was one of the reasons why he had casually spent time with most of the female population in there year.

He still couldn't believe that he promised Fred something so important a week ago when they got far to pissed to speak their worries. Some how Fred had confessed that he was worried for Clairi if anything had happened to him in the war. Sure Clairi was one of the strongest people aside from the Golden Trio that they knew. George was even worried about Angi too, since they reconnected at the wedding.

 _Flash back;_

 _Watching everyone laugh and dance along with the newly wed couple; Bill and Fleur. They both looked completely in love with each other. Zander looked around and found that Theo had taken up conversation with Hermione at one of the tables. Ron was sitting with the gossip of Gryffindor; Lavender. Harry was Polyjuice to be a Wesley and was silently conversing with an elder gentlemen that Zander couldn't recognize. George was laughing with Angi as they danced, he still had the side of his head bandaged up from a couple days ago. He was still pulling the "I'm Holy" jokes. Fred and Clairi where dancing like they where in their own little world. She forgave the man after their fight a few months back._

 _Punching Fred felt great at that moment in time but he still apologized after the two made up. Most of the other guests where paying attention to the couple that had finished the binding ceremony earlier that day. As everyone enjoyed the joyful event, a ghostly Lynx came into the tent._

" _The Ministry has fallen! The Minister if dead! They are Coming! They are Coming!"_

 _As soon as the message was delivered, Death Eaters appeared and started to attack those attending the wedding. Zander saw Lupin push Harry to Hermione and Ron and they disapperated away. Zander saw Avery dueling Clairi until she stunned his arse. Everyone began to disapperated as soon as they could. Zander knew that Theo understood to get away from here as soon as he could. Noting that the Death Eaters where leaving as soon as the appeared, leaving once they noticed that Harry Potter was no longer there._

 _End of Flash back_

"Clairi are you sure your alright?" Jaspin asked as she stood up from the bench pressing a hand to her stomach.

"Yes Jas, just nervous about what is about to happen." She gave a small smile to him.

"Just making sure, Sirius made me promise to look after you as an older brother." He smiled back.

"You where already like this by the time he asked that of you." She chuckled.

Now that Clairi was standing, Zander got a good look at her. Aside from the dragon hide boots that she was wearing, she had skinny jeans, a long sleeved magenta top, and Jaspin handed her a black jacket that she pulled on and zipped up. Her black waved hair was pulled into a high pony tail and out of her face. He knew that her wand holster was strapped to her inner forearm. The little pouch that hung on her belt, probably held some of her dueling potions and other items. She also picked up a goblin silver made knife off the bench she was sitting on.

"Think you'll be needing that Love?" Fred asked as she slid the dagger into the side of her boot.

"It belonged to my grandfather, a goblin silver made dagger, passed down from head to head of the Black family. Uncle Reggi gave it to me just before he left for Hogwarts." She explained.

Zander knew that she may need it in case she was cornered by Avery or Flint. Both have been gunning for her more and more now that the Ministry had fallen. They wanted the Black fortune that she was the heiress to. They have yet to go after Hermione, but there has been little chance at that since the girl was still a student after the news broke, and then she has been on the run doing Merlin knows what with the disastrous duo. He was there when the three had infiltrated the Ministry and attacked the toad-faced evil women that they all despised. He sent a delay charm at one of the apparition points that Yaxley was closing to stop the three's escape. It was an undetectable charm, that no one but possibly Clairi would have been able to detect. Clairi was there when the trio had broke into Gringotts and got out on a damned Dragon. She and Bill ranted on and on about the break in until they all got the notice that the three where at Hogwarts.

"Are we ready?" She asked looking at them all as she pulled out a bundle of letters and placed them on the chairs side table. They all had written letters to those the loved, just in case anything had happen to them. Also they had written their wills as well.

Clairi called out their destination of Hogs Head though the flue and was gone. Next was Jaspin, then Theo, fallowed by George. Before Fred stepped in, he grabbed Zander's arm.

"Our vow, remember, if anything happens to me, you're the one to make her move on and live her life. I know what you feel, and don't deny it. I've seen the same look in the mirror when I've looked in it after thinking or talking about her." Fred looked Zander in the arm.

Fred after George had passed out from drinking had made Zander make the Unbreakable vow to be the one to look and take care of Clairi if anything had happen to him. The vow magic still lightly vibrated under his skin, it was something he never thought he would do in his life time.

"Yes Fred, I know of our vow, and you know I will honor it till I die." Zander spoke.

Upon arrival to Hogs Head, Aberthorth was his usual moody grumpy self as he and Lupin directed them to the passage way.

"Remus, where's Dora and Teddy?" She asked him after she parted from the hug she gave him.

"Both at her parents house safe and sound." He responded giving Clairi an unusual look almost like he was eyeing her stomach area.

"Off you all go." Aberthorth said pointing to the open portrait hole.

Lighting their wands with Lumos, they began to walk down the passage way. No one knowing where it would end. They found, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Kings, Hermione and Ron, Regulus and Gwen and many of the other order members their. They left the Room of Requirement and found them selves infront of the great hall. They could hear everything that was spoken by the new headmaster, Snape.

"It seems despite your exhausted defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster." They heard Harry say as their queue to enter the Great hall. The students gasped as the adults entered.

"I'm afraid that it's quit extensive. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them." Harry spoke angrily towards Snape who never spoke a word.

Everyone either drew their wands or gasped as Snape drew his and pointed it at Harry. But before anything could happen, Professor McGonagall stepped infront of Snape, blocking Harry from what every was to be thrown at him spell wise. A quick duel insured between the Professors, Snape's spell caused the Carew twins to be nocked out before he ran from the great hall.

A student started to scream in the corner, then another.

' _I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may think that a fight is wise. But this is foolish, give me Harry Potter, do this non shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I'll leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour'_

A sinister eary voice filled the Great hall, all the students looked around in fear, Zander noticed that Harry was becoming agitated as the voice of Voldimort continued speaking to the residence of Hogwarts. The students stared at Harry not knowing if they should speak, move, try to hand him over. Hermione was the closest to him where he stood.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him." Pansy spoke with a frighten voice breaking the silence.

Ginny moved to stand infront of Harry, silently saying that anyone would have to go threw her to get to him. Many order members and students moved to stand at his side in the same stance.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRADOR!" Flitch came running in with Miss. Norris in his arms clueless to what was going on.

The man in Zanders perspective was senile and away to old to be still working at Hogwarts. McGonagall shook her head.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you brivering idiet." She spoke as she walked towards him.

"Sorry Ma'am." He lowered his head to the older women.

"As it happens, your arrival is most opportune. If you would I would like you to please lead Miss. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall." She stopped infront of the Slytherin.

"Exactly where am I leading them to?" Filtch asked.

"The Dungeons will do." She smirked as students cheered at that statement.

Soon it was agreed that Clairi would show every student below 5th year to Hogs Head where Bill left a portkey to the Dragon reserve in Romania so the students would be safe. She argued that those younger in Slytherin were also included. She was one for those that are mistreated. She and Theo rounded up the students in question and sent a Petronius to Filtch to explain that any of the Slytherin students that wish to leave the castle to meet her on the 7th floor.

With the younger students being lead away, the plan to defend the castle was underway. McGonagall giving Neville permission to blow up the bridge to Hogsmead, which astounded the 7th year, Seamus said he can bring it down since the boy had a gift for pyrotechnics ever since his first year. Zander joined Fred and George on the side of the castle they where assigned to with Kings and Lupin. Jaspin stayed close to the main hall with Bill and Fleur. Everyone else spread across the grounds to start a protection shield over the castle. Zander knew that this might be his and his best friends last night alive. But he couldn't find any place else he would rather be in this instance that right next to the people who became his family since he was eleven years old. Fred and George the twins who never let who his and Clairi's parents where get in-between a friendship. Lee who ran into him that fateful fist train ride. Clairi the shy girl who though that everyone hated her because of her father. Now they where all grown up and about to fight for their lives to show that Blood statues means nothing to the new generations to come. Only to those who believed in it from the generations before.

 *******Ello Readers and Followers,**

 **I Hope you all are enjoying this read, sorry if there is any miss spellings or anything here. I'm glade to have finished this chapter Update for you all. It is thrilling to see how this story unfolds. I usually don't know how my updates will go till I start to write them. So I hope that your just as intrigued to see what the next few will hold. Thank you all for staying with this story as its written.**

 ************ENJOY!:)*************************


	46. Chapter 46

Running through the castle with the youngest of the students that where at Hogwarts to the 7th floor was more nerve racking then Clairi thought it would be. She knew her boys would be on the east side of the castle, which she would join them when she was done here. As the group came to the door of the room of requirement she saw Charlie Weasley and a couple of his other tamer friends.

"Well Airi girl, don't you look amazingly ravished." Charlie chuckled as he pulled the younger women into a hug.

"This isn't the time Char, we need to get them all to safety." She said in a hurried tone.

"That's true lovely." He agreed as the doors opened.

"All right students, we are going to do this quickly and safely. I want you all in a line. No pushing or shoving anyone. You'll all be meeting another tamer on the other side of the passageway. He has a portkey. To those who never used a portkey, its similar to apperation. You'll feel a pull at your stomach and then appear where the portkey was designated to take you. Once on the reserve you'll have to listen to the Chief of the reserve. It is for your own safety." Charlie explained in a loud auritative voice.

The students all nodded in understanding, knowing this is for their own good.

"Fourth years look after anyone younger while you are there. We don't want any of you hurt by a dragon or by each other while you are there." Clairi spoke next.

She was worried about them even though she knew they would be safe there. But she was also worried for those who would be staying here to fight. They where out numbered 100 to 1. A lot of the student only knew spells with in there year, enough to stun and defend themselves. But with how many Death Eaters there where, they only have one shot at this battle. So she hoped to Merlin that what ever the bloody hell the golden trio have been up to works. If not it's going to be an up hill battle to win. Once the last student was through the porthole, Charlie and the few others that where staying lift her as she began to run towards the east side of the castle.

She knew that the shield wouldn't keep the death eaters out for long. Just as she passed the staircase that lead to Gryffindor tower. The memories flooded her mind. From the first time she nearly walked off the moving staircase. To the moment she realized that she was in love with Fred her 3rd year, to the night she said good by to the twins. She stopped infront of a window as the shield broke. She watched as burning pieces of the shield floated down to the ground below her.

She began to run up the stairs quicker hoping to get to them before anything where to happen to them. Just as she turned the corner down another corridor. A spell came flying passed her head. She dodged and threw a spell pack. She heard laughing coming from who she was dueling.

"Well Well, I caught the mouse of Gryffindor or should I saw the Foxy Minx of Gryffindor." A voice came from behind the Death Eater mask.

All around them she could hear yelling, screaming, explosions and windows breaking. Total chaos all around them and this Death Eater was laughing that he caught her alone.

"You haven't caught anyone." She sneered back.

"Oh I have, I caught a prize here. Once we win this silly fight, I'll have the Dark Lord grant me you as my reward Black." He spoke as his mask disappeared from his face.

There in front of her stood Avery, the one boy she would die before letting him touch her. Her stance changed as they stared each other down. He was wearing black robes that reminded her of Professor Snape, billowing behind him. He was a slimy git that though he could seduce her. He has spent the last year trying to woo her with the outradgeous gifts he sent her.

"Oh really, here I thought Flint was more favored over you?" She jabbed at him sending a stunner at him.

"Flint is favored more, but he wants you for a different reason then I." the duel began.

"Really? I thought you both wanted the Black fortune?"

"I want the Black power and position, He wanted to keep me from you."

Soon Clairi used a spell she learned in Cures Breaker training. It would stun him till she lifted the curse. It wasn't like normal stunning spells, one that Bill learned in Egypt. Hand little curse as she ran pass his stunned form. Before though she sent a curse of her own making at him. It cock blocked him anytime he thought of her, it would cause an instant inset of blue-balls at the mere thought of sexual thoughts of her. Rather painful for him. She ran dodging spells and sending more at others. She helped younger students out when multiple opponents . Soon she saw both of the twins and Zander running towards where she was dueling another Death Eater.

She saw a green light hit the Death Eater in question. She turned to see Draco standing there, wand raised at the fallen death eater. They all stood there for just a moment before Draco said anything.

"I didn't want it, you were right Cousin. " Draco said, he looked like he just walked through hell and back.

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, sure every guy was taller then her. But she knew that the gesture was one they all understood.

"We need to split up, ok, you can stay with me Draco. We are going to win this." She spoke softly as she looked at Fred.

Before they all split up he pulled her to him, and fiercely placed a kiss on her lips. It was one that can either be taken as a good bye or see you soon. With how much of Fred's emotions where in the kiss she could tell that it was meant as a good bye. Once they parted they wouldn't see each other till the end of the battle. Clairi hoped to Merlin that she would see him at the end of this. Because she had something to tell the loud, sweet, moronic, prankster she loved. She ran beside Draco as they helped students fight. Spells hitting the walls, werewolves taking down students and teachers, walls exploding. In one moment Clairi was standing helping Draco and a another student, the next she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. Like she just lost the most important thing in her life.

' _You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this, every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waist. I there for command my forces to retreat. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak to you. On this night you have allowed your friends die rather then face me your self. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, women and child who try's to conceal you from me.'_ Voldimort's voice filled the castle loud enough that it caused everyone to stop what they are doing.

Clairi rose from the ground with the help of Draco. He hand pressed to her stomach. She could feel the pain still as they ran to the great hall. She found George stairing down at someone laying on the ground. As she drew closer, she saw both Remus and Dora laying there. The tears began to fall more, Jaspin grabbed her and tried to keep her from going any further. She pushed him away and moved quicker. Like a force was pulling her towards the pain. George saw her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Clairi. I'm so so sorry." George's voice reached her ears filled with pain and tears. She saw what he was speaking to her about.

Fred laid there, not moving. She was waiting for him to jump up and yell "gotcha". He didn't move, the pain grew in her chest as she felt the straight give in her legs.

"George he promised! He promised that he… he…" She couldn't speak anymore as the words caught in her throat. She never told him, she was planning to tell him after the Dark lord was gone.

"Clairi!" She heard Zander yell from down a bit from them.

She pulled away from George as Zander reached them. She latched her self to him in a hug. She watched as George grabbed Ron and Jaspin grabbed Hermione. No one noticed Harry leave them in the hall.

"I know Clairi, I know." Zander whispered to her to try and calm her down.

"I never told him Zander." She sobbed fisting his shirt in her hands.

"He loved you so much Clairi, he knew you felt the same." He whispered.

The pain was evident in both of their voices. But Zander wasn't getting what she was saying. She never told Fred that they would be expecting someone in late December. She thought if she would have told him he would keep her from the battle. Maybe if he knew he would still be there with them. She continued to cry as Zander held her. She cried for Dora her cousin and sister. Remus her brother-in-law of sorts. Knowing that Teddy or the child she carried would never know their father except through the stories they heard from the people around them. For her father who wouldn't see any of what he should have seen and experienced. This battle took many people from her, the war many more.

George joined their hug after morning Fred. They stood that way for a while before Clairi could speak more.

"I never told him that he was going to be a dad by the end of the year." She whispered to her two best friends she had left.

George tightened his hold at her confession, Zander tensed a bit then relaxed. She honestly didn't want to bring a child into a world where Voldimort was still alive. Soon she pulled away, and looked at them both. George had a glimmer of hope left in his eyes. Most likely because there was still a bit of Fred still in this world. Zander looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"We still have Moldymort to get rid of." She told them.

The old horrible nickname they gave the snake man made the three of them laugh. They noticed that everyone was making there way towards the front entrance court yard. Charlie came to stand next to her and the other two as Death Eaters filled the other end of the court yard. Hagrid looked to be caring someone.

"Who is that Hagrid is caring Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldimort announced as death eaters laughed, Ginny denied it trying to run and check on the boy.

Clairi saw that Jaspin looked angry, she her self felt sick. Harry decided to meet the snake to spare the others more pain. He was always like that as she watched him grow up.

"Stupid girl, Harry Potter is Dead. From this day forth you put your faith in me." Voldimort sneered happily at Ginny. Turning to his follower's.

"Harry Potter is Dead!" Everyone continued laughing. Clairi heard Bellatrix's laughter louder them the rest.

"And now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us. Or die." He spoke to them sneering at those who have fought against him strongly.

As Regulus stepped up behind her, she could feel the full extent of his power radiating off him.

"You, your dead!" Voldimort spoke after sensing his former death eater.

"Sorry to disappoint Tom." Regulus sneered at his former lord.

"I'll deal with you and your traitorous family later." The snake man hissed.

"My Lord let me! I kill the rest of the Blacks! Like I did Sirius! They are all traitors!" Bellatrix guessed evilly eyeing Clair, Regulus and Hermione.

"Silence! Come forth those who wish to join!" Voldimort yelled.

Clairi could still see that Bellatrix wanted their blood. Regulus for leaving, Clairi's because she was Sirius's daughter, and Hermione because she was raised as a Mudblood.

"Draco." Louise's voice called to the person that has helped her this evening.

Draco stood where he was, not moving to his parents sides. Even when his mother called him. Draco was taking a side of his own choice Clairi suspected. Just as they tried to call Draco over again, Clairi saw Neville step forward with the old sorting hat grasped tightly in his hand.

"Well I must say, I hoped for better." Many laughed at His statement towards Neville.

"And who might you be young man?" Voldimort asked stepping closer to Neville.

"Neville Longbottum." Neville spoke.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find some place for you in our ranks." The snake said as the other laughed.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said, Clairi watched as the Snake's face grew together, as if he was squishing his nose if he had one at the statement Neville made. Almost as if he was angry that someone interrupted him, as if the man who cheated death was a child.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter if Harry's gone." Neville started as Seamus said to stand down. "People die every day, friends, family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight, He's still with us in here." Neville spoke to everyone placing a hand to his heart. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain." He turned to the Death Eaters and Voldimort. "But you will! Because your wrong, Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of US!" Neville said as he pulled out the sward of Gryffindor. Then Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms, landing on the ground, very much alive.

"Pertago!" Harry yelled and ran.

Many Death Eaters began to disapperate away. Harry joined them at the entrance.

"I'll lewer him into the castle, but we need to kill the snake." Harry explained.

Soon Death Eaters where back inside the castle, everyone was fighting.

"Aww what do I have here! A little Black traitor." Bellatrix said sending killing curse her way.

Clairi blocked it as she said, "Auntie Bella, the crazy one of the family."

Soon the two of them where dueling, Clair sent a killing curse at her, which surprised Bellatrix. Clairi started to through all the curses that she learned in the Black Library at Bellatrix. When Bella was incapacitated, she shot one more nasty spell at her. It was one created by the first Sirius Black in the family, draining the magic core of its victims then literarily erasing their magic signature from the family. Once Bellatrix was taken care of the battle seemed to fly passed her, like everything was if fast forward. Then there was a moment where it felt like time stopped, and very bit of Voldimort was gone. Harry was able to defeat the darkest wizard in the world. She came out to the court yard to see that Jaspin and Harry were standing next to each other. Both wands pointed in the same direction. She smiled and walked to them.

"He's gone thanks to you two." She said.

"He's gone because we all fought against him Clairi." Jaspin pulled her into a hug."

"Harry did all the work." She laughed.

"Not true, we helped do the work." They walked back into the destroyed School.

Clairi saw Theo and Hermione talking to Lavender and Ron. George and Zander talking about something, maybe a memory of one of their pranks. Molly and Arthur caught up in a hug. Clair had only told George and Zander about her secret. She needed to tell the rest of the Weasley's soon. The ring hung under her shirt that Fred had given her. When he had, he told her that there where some very impressive protection charms and runes on the ring. She smiled as Regulus came to her and hugged her. She still had at least one male family member of the Black family alive. Now it was time to relax and figure out how to move on.

 **********There we go! The end of the Battle for Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I killed off Fred. I decided that since I had already kept to Sirius's death I should keep to this one as well. But I hope you all enjoy the little twist I've hinted at. EnJoy*******


	47. Chapter 47

Its not every day a young wizard starts school at Hogwarts. Its been almost 12 years since the Battle of Hogwarts against the Dark Lord. It's been 11 years since Clairi gave birth to Flynn Gavin Weasley-Nott. Clairi still couldn't believe that she still had a peace of Fred, her first love with her today. She could see his smile every time Flynn looked at her and smiled about something. Every time myth showed in the boys eyes, she was reminded of all those pranks they came up with in school. Flynn grew up on stories of his father from both his Uncles and his dad. She didn't expect Zander to fallow one of the most ancient customs of the wizarding world, nor did she expect Fred to bind their friend to it either. But now looking back Fred just wanted her to be taken care of if anything had happen to him and he couldn't do so. When she read Fred's letter to her, she found out that he knew about the baby before she knew, mainly because he was the one who forgot the stupid charm he said.

Smiling at the memories that passed through her mind, Clairi looked over to her son and his dad. Zander kneeling their infront of the boy speaking quietly to him. They had a few minutes before her Aunt and nephew arrived. Teddy Lupin and Flynn would both be going to school together this year. The Weasley's where due to arrive soon too, to send the two off to their 1st Year. Flynn gained the Black families trade mark black hair, but the blue eyes and freckles from his father. Molly has never been a fan of the Weasley Hair not being passed on to the next generation. George and Angi's son gained dark hair, and a darker skin tone from his mother, while gaining the blue eyes from his father. Bill and Fleur's two daughter's where both Blond like their mother while their son had light red hair. Percy's two daughters inherited the flaming red hair that Molly loved to see. Ron and Lavender's daughter was also had red hair along with Lily, Harry and Ginny's only daughter. While Harry's sons had the Potter dark hair. Hermione's daughter looked like a mini me of her mother except the fact that she like Teddy had the ability to change her hair color. Theo nearly fainted when Primrose a week after being born changed her hair to the color of the dragon Charlie brought for the little girl.

Charlie Weasley had a soft spot for all his nieces and nephews. They each was given a dragon as a gift after they where born. Flynn, Zephyr, and Lyon had one as well. Molly to this day harps on Charlie about being an eternal Bachelor. He always counter's that with all the nieces and nephews he never had to plan on having kids. It was a running joke really. Even with Clairi and Hermione not marring into the family their children where considered her grandchildren. Jaspin has three daughters when he prayed for boys to teach to play quidditch.

As Clairi and Zephyr approached Zander and Flynn, Clairi remembered when they decided to call their second child west wind.

 _Flash Back;_

5 years after the birth of Flynn, 4 years after marring Zander, they where welcoming a baby girl into their family. It had taken Clairi and Zander nearly three years to become a proper couple. At first they agreed to marry as it was Fred's last request, now she loved him as much as she did Fred. But they both knew Fred would be her first love. It was the day after they brought the little girl home. Flynn was quietly reading with his mother while Zander walked with the baby to get her to stay asleep. Honestly the baby was proving to be more of a hand full then Flynn was.

"Mommy, what is this word?" Flynn asked.

Clairi had been teaching him how to read since he started speaking. They had been reading about the myths of the winds.

"That is Zephyr, the west wind spirit or so the legend goes." Clairi explained.

It's been a few years since she finally broke into the box she received when she began as a curse breaker. Then once the coordinates that she found inside the box where confirmed. Began the biggest wizarding archaeological dig and finding since the curses of Egypt. She was up until her healer put her onto bed rest, was traveling between London and Saudi Arabia to look over the dig site of the sands of time. She has furthered her grandfathers work leaps since opening the box. But now she was on leave with a new baby.

"Mummy, have you picked a name yet?" Flynn asked as he looked up at her.

"No we haven't." She smiled at Zander, they where having a hard time.

"Well since I'm named after Fred, how about Zephyr? That way she's named after daddy?" Flynn suggested.

They looked at each other and then at Flynn. The boy wasn't so keen on having another baby around. He and Teddy both agreed one night after Dominique was born that there where enough babies. But once his mummy said she was having one he threw a fit. Molly said that Fred was the fussiest when she told the boys she was having another baby, so it wasn't unexpected that Flynn was much like his father.

"You want her to be named after the west wind spirit?" Zander asked walking over and sitting next to them.

"Well my name starts with an F for Fred, how about hers starting with a Z for you?" Flynn's big blue eyes looked up at Zander.

Zander looked at the little girl then the Clairi asking if the name was fine. Neither ever expected Flynn to come up with a name for the baby that just yesterday called an "annoying pest" something he picked up from spending the day with Draco. Clairi nearly decked her cousin for that comment that leaked from her sons mouth.

"I love Zephyr, but Zephyr what?" She asked Flynn wanting this to be something he chose.

"Zephyr Lyra Nott!" Flynn jumped up on the cushion between his parents.

"Lyra?" Clairi asked.

"Uncle Draco is named after the dragon constellation and Lyra is a constellation like granddad Regulus too." He said happily.

Clairi rolled her eyes, leave it to Draco to bring up the Black family legacy of naming children after a constellation. But she couldn't say anything about the flow of Zephyr Lyra Nott had. And her 5 year old picked the name out. She grabbed the boy, pulled him into her lap and kissed his cheek. Causing the boy to Eww at her and wiping his cheek saying that mummy had cuties. A concept he picked up at the new magical elementary school that was created after the war for all those who , muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood showed an early sign of magic. It was in the center of Diagon Ally. An idea that Hermione gave Kings during the summer of her internship before she went back to Hogwarts to take her 7th year as an 8th year. Kings got it up and running by the 2nd year anniversary of the battle.

Zander laughed at the boys ewws, knowing that it's a phase that he'll grow out of and when he brings a girl home, Clairi will bring back up to him at that time.

 _End of Flash back:_

"You ready love?" Clairi asked the 11 year old.

"I'm ready mum. Look Uncle Jas!" He said excitedly.

Jaspin has to be on of Flynn's favorite people in his life. It kind of drove a few of the Weasley's up a wall. Particullarly George, because Uncle Theo, Uncle Jaspin, Uncle Draco and Uncle Charlie where the Uncle's Flynn admitted that where his favorite Uncles. George whined that any child of Fred's was supposed to admit that he was their fav Uncle. They have told Flynn that he wasn't really Zander's son by blood, but Zander saw him as his son and loved him as such. It was slightly awkward for a month or so after wards but when he came to Zander asking him to tell him about his other dad. They knew the awkwardness had passed. Zander told him all about Fred that he knew. Flynn had once asked how he came to love his mum. They had faced a lot over the last 11 years. Sure Clairi wished that Fred was here for it all, but she also knew that she wouldn't have Zephyr or Leon. Watching everyone send off the two oldest boys of the family, it was only a matter of time till all the children where being sent off the Hogwarts. But that's what life is all about growing up. Zander and Harry helped the two boys with their trunks into a compartment of the train. She and Ginny both telling the boys to write and them rolling their eyes at their mums. The men of the family passing bets on which house the boys would be sorted into. Then when the whistle blew the rest of the children jumped on to the train, then right at 11 am, the train started to move. Zander picked up Zephyr as the family watched the train leave knowing that they would never have to face what they had to go through. They would get to enjoy the most of life with out facing the darkness that was surrounding the idea of the Dark lord 12 years ago. And that is what Fred, Remus, Tonks, her Dad, her Mum, James and Lily wanted for their children.


End file.
